Einmal Vergangenheit und zurück
by angeltears-and-deviljoy
Summary: Harry ist in seinem siebten Schuljahr und ein unerwartetes Ereignis verbindet ihn und Snape auf drastische Art und Weise. Kein Slash, HBP und DH werden zum größten Teil ignoriert. ABGEBROCHEN! Neue und beendete Fassung "Die Tür in die Vergangenheit"
1. Chapter 1

**1. Aufnahme**

Als Harry an diesem Morgen erwachte, hatte sich eine Menge für ihn geändert. Gestern war er siebzehn Jahre alt und somit in der Zaubererwelt volljährig geworden. Damit erlosch der Zauber seiner Mutter und er musste nie mehr zu den Dursleys zurück kehren.

Zu seiner Geburtstagsparty im Grimmauldplatz 12, jetzt bedeutend bewohnbarer als vor einem Jahr, waren die Weasleys, Hermine, Lupin, Tonks und noch andere Mitglieder des Ordens gekommen. Später am Tag tauchten sogar Professor McGonagall und Dumbledore auf.

Als schließlich alle zum Abendessen versammelt waren, hatte Dumbledore ihm in einer kleinen Rede gratuliert und ihn gefragt, was er sich an seinem Ehrentag von ihm wünsche. Harry hatte daraufhin um die Aufnahme in den Orden gebeten.

Nach einer hitzigen Diskussion am Tisch meinte Dumbledore: „Harry, du bist zwar volljährig, aber du gehst noch zur Schule und die Regeln des Ordens sagen in diesem Fall klar, dass eine Aufnahme nicht möglich ist. Allerdings hast du Voldemort schon mehr als einmal erfolgreich die Stirn geboten. Darum werde ich dich in den Orden aufnehmen, aber du wirst nicht alle Rechten und Pflichten eines vollwertigen Mitglieds haben. Deine Ausbildung hat bei all deinen Aktivitäten Vorrang. Du darfst an den Sitzungen teilnehmen und kleine Aufträge innerhalb der Schule ausführen. Missionen außerhalb von Hogwarts wirst du nur in meiner Gegenwart begleiten, bei denen du dann genau auf meine Anweisungen hörst ... keine eigenmächtigen Handlungen. Hast du mich verstanden?"

Harry hatte natürlich genickt – besser im Orden mit eingeschränkten Befugnissen sein, als gar nicht. Also wurde für den nächsten Tag Harrys Aufnahmezeremonie in den Orden angesetzt.

Selbstverständlich hatten Ron, Hermine, Ginny und die Zwillinge noch bis tief in die Nacht mit ihm erzählt und diskutiert. Harry musste unwillkürlich grinsen, als er an die ganzen Spinnereien dachte, die sie sich alle ausgedacht hatten - von den Aufgaben der Aufnahmezeremonie bis hin zu gefährlichen Missionen im Auftrag des Ordens.

Als er noch eine Weile vor sich hin gedöst hatte, zog er sich an und ging leise um Sirius Mutter nicht zu wecken, zum Frühstück. In der Küche füllte ihm eine sehr wortkarge Mrs. Weasley den Teller voll. Sie hatte sich gestern am stärksten gegen Harrys Aufnahme in den Orden ausgesprochen, aber von ihrem beharrlichen Schweigen wollte er sich nicht seine Vorfreude auf den heutigen Abend verderben lassen.

Deshalb bedankte er sich nach dem Essen und verschwand dann jedoch sofort wieder in seinem Zimmer. Dort hielt Harry es allerdings nicht lange aus und so versuchte er zusammen mit Ron, Hermine und Ginny eines der wenigen schmutzigen Zimmer zu putzen.

Auf diese Weise verging der Tag schnell und schließlich wurde er von Dumbledore zur Aufnahmezeremonie abgeholt. Im Versammlungsraum saßen um die 20 Ordensmitglieder und warteten. Die meisten kannte Harry, aber es waren auch ein paar unbekannte Gesichter darunter.

Dumbledore führte ihn nach vorne und sagte: „Nun Harry, hier siehst du die für dich wichtigsten Ordensmitglieder. Falls du mich einmal nicht erreichen solltest, wird Professor McGonagall dein nächster Ansprechpartner sein. Da sie deine Hauslehrerin ist, fällt es nicht weiter auf, wenn du sie kontaktierst. Sollten wir beide aus irgendwelchen Gründen nicht anwesend sein, wirst du bitte zu Professor Snape gehen und ihm Bericht erstatten."

Bei diesen Worten sah sich Harry genauer um und entdeckte Snape im hinteren Teil des Raums. Sein Gesichtsausdruck zeigte deutlich, was er von Harrys Aufnahme in den Orden und seiner eigenen Rolle als Ansprechpartner hielt – rein gar nichts.

Harry hoffte, dass es niemals so weit kommen würde und er zu Snape gehen müsste. Während dessen fuhr Dumbledore fort: „Wie ich gestern bereits andeutete, wirst du an den Außenmissionen nur selten und wenn dann ausschließlich mit mir teil nehmen und strikt meinen Anweisungen folgen. Außerdem werden wir uns, so oft es geht sehen, damit du noch ein wenig Privatunterricht bekommst. Die Schule und vor allem deine bevorstehenden UTZ – Prüfungen haben allerdings absoluten Vorrang. Ich frage dich jetzt noch einmal: Bist du bereit dich voll und ganz an diese Regeln zu halten?"

Harry blickte ihm ernst in die Augen und meinte: „Ja bin ich!" Er konnte regelrecht spüren wie Snapes Blick sagte ´Seit wann hält sich der berühmte Harry Potter an Regeln?´ Aber er ignorierte ihn so gut es ging und konzentrierte sich ganz auf Dumbledore. Er nickte Harry kurz zu und führte ihn zu Fawkes, der auf einer Stange saß.

Der Phönix stieß eine Reihe heller Laute aus und Harry streckte instinktiv seine Hand nach ihm aus, um ihn zu streicheln. Als er das weiche Gefieder berührte, spürte er wie eine warme Welle seinen Arm hinauf lief. Sie breitete sich in seinem Körper aus und Harry fühlte sich seit langer Zeit wieder geborgen und zufrieden. Plötzlich erschienen Bilder vor seinen Augen: seine Eltern, Sirius, Dumbledore und seine Freunde.

In diesem Moment wusste Harry, dass er alles tun würde um seine Freunde zu beschützen. Er würde tun, was immer Dumbledore ihm sagen würde, wenn er dadurch nur lernen könnte Voldemort zu besiegen.

Mit einem Mal wünschte er sich nichts sehnlicher als ein Auror zu sein. Aber gleichzeitig wusste Harry, dass das dank Snape nicht ging. Er hatte es ja nicht in den UTZ – Kurs für Zaubertränke geschafft. Doch bevor die negativen Gefühle die Oberhand gewinnen konnten, spülte die Wärmewelle sie einfach fort, hinaus aus seinem Kopf und seinem Denken. Als Harry sich wieder zu Dumbledore drehte, blitzten dessen Augen hinter der Halbmondbrille amüsiert auf und er sagte: „Herzlich Willkommen im Phönixorden, Harry."

Damit war er in den Orden aufgenommen. Die Versammlung ging mit den Berichten der einzelnen Mitglieder weiter. Harry bemerkte überrascht wie viele Informationen bei Dumbledore ankamen. Vor allem Snapes Einsätze waren von unschätzbarem Wert. So erzählte er, dass Voldemort plane eine größere Muggelfamilie erst zu quälen und dann zu töten.

Dumbledore wählte neun Mitglieder aus, die die Muggel abwechselnd im Auge behalten sollten und im Notfall Alarm geben konnten. Nach einer Stunde schwirrte Harry der Kopf vor lauter Neuigkeiten und er war froh, als die Sitzung endlich zu Ende ging. Die meisten verließen auch sofort den Raum, nachdem sie sich kurz von Dumbledore verabschiedet hatten.

Harry wartete etwas abseits und beobachtete alles, als plötzlich Snape vor ihm stand: „Es erstaunt mich doch immer wieder, wie Sie es schaffen Ihren Willen durch zu setzen, Potter. Bedauerlicherweise werden Sie in der nächsten Zeit nicht den Helden spielen dürfen. Das muss doch eine wahre Enttäuschung für Sie sein ... genauso nutzlos wie Black es gewesen ist."

Harry hatte die ganze Zeit darauf gewartet, dass er wütend wurde, aber selbst bei der Erwähnung von Sirius blieb er völlig ruhig und gelassen. Der Hass, den er sonst so schnell fühlte und der ihn dann völlig ausfüllte, blieb einfach aus. Stattdessen kam die Erkenntnis, dass Snape zu wichtig für den Orden war und so sagte Harry nur: „Gute Nacht, Professor." und ließ diesen verwirrt stehen.

Er ging nochmal zu Fawkes, der ihn fröhlich begrüßte und ihn aus intelligenten Augen musterte. So bemerkte Harry gar nicht, dass sich der Raum immer mehr leerte, bis nur noch Dumbledore bei ihm war.

„Deinem verdutzten Gesichtsausdruck von vorhin nach zu schließen, beinhaltete die Aufnahmezeremonie einige Überraschungen für dich.", bemerkte der Direktor leise. „Was hat Fawkes mit mir gemacht, Professor?", fragte Harry. Dumbledore lächelte verschmitzt: „Er hat dir gezeigt, was es bedeutet in seinem Orden zu sein und dass man für das gemeinsame Ziel manchmal seine eigenen Wünsche zurück stecken muss."

„Kann er auch meine Gefühle manipulieren, zum Wohl des Ordens?" „Was meinst du damit, Harry?" „Vielleicht war es einfach nur meine Nervosität und die ganzen Informationen danach. Am besten ich geh ins Bett. Gute Nacht, Professor.", erwiderte Harry nach einigem Zögern und trottete müde in Richtung Tür. „Gute Nacht, Harry.", rief ihm Dumbledore nach, während er nachdenklich seinen Phönix ansah.


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo Leute, der Lehrer in DADA vom sechsten Schuljahr, der hier kurz erwähnt wird, spielt keine größere Rolle. Eigentlich dient er nur als Lückenfüller. Ich hoffe Euch hat das erste Kapi gefallen. Reviews sind natürlich immer gerne gesehen. Außerdem wollte ich Ronja, meine 1A - Beta gaaanz doll knuddeln. Viel Spaß mit dem zweiten Kapi. LG angeltears-and-deviljoy

**2. Hogwarts**

Harrys Aufnahme in den Orden lag nun einige Wochen zurück. Er hatte oft über seine Reaktion nach Snapes Provokation nachgedacht und auch mit Ron und Hermine darüber diskutiert.

Irgendwie musste ein Zusammenhang zwischen Fawkes Zauber und seinen Gefühlen bestehen. Normalerweise reichte weit weniger aus, damit Harry bei den Sticheleien des Zaubertranklehrers aus der Haut fuhr. Aber seit jenem Abend hatten sich sein Zorn und sein Hass weitestgehend in Luft aufgelöst.

Dafür wanderten seine Gedanken immer öfter zu der Szene, die er im fünften Jahr im Denkarium gesehen hatte. Snapes Schulzeit war bestimmt kein Zuckerschlecken gewesen ... und seine Zeit bei Voldemort?

„Harry? Hey Harry, hörst du überhaupt zu?", rieß ihn Rons Stimme aus seinen Überlegungen. „Was? Ja natürlich ... Ich meine nein, sorry Ron. Ich dachte grad an was anderes.", entschuldigte sich Harry und lächelte leicht verlegen.

„Da kommt man extra aus dem Vertrauensschülerwaggon, um dir ein bisschen Gesellschaft zu leisten und du ignorierst einen eiskalt.", grinste Ron und setzte sich zu seinem besten Freund. „Ich soll dir übrigens von Hermine ausrichten, dass wir bald da sind und du dich umziehen sollst.", fügte er noch hinzu und rollte vielsagend mit den Augen. Harry meinte nur: „Ja, Mami." und zog sich seine Schulrobe an.

Schließlich gesellte sich auch Hermine in das Abteil. „Was meint ihr, wer wird unser neuer Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste? Hoffentlich hat Dumbledore jemanden gefunden, nachdem Professor Trestor gekündigt hat.", fragte sie, als Harry wieder neben Ron saß. „Soweit ich weiß, stand von Anfang an fest, dass Trestor nur ein Jahr lang bleiben sollte. Also müsste Dumbledore genug Zeit gehabt haben, um sich um einen Nachfolger zu kümmern. Er wird auf keinen Fall zulassen, dass sich das Ministerium nochmal einmischt.", erwiderte Harry.

Schließlich kam der Zug in Hogsmead an und bald darauf saßen alle in der Großen Halle. Die Einführung der Erstklässler und die Verteilung auf die Häuser wurde wie jedes Jahr mit Spannung erwartet.

Der Hut warnte in seinem Lied erneut vor der drohenden Gefahr und riet den Häusern zusammen zu halten. Während sich die 11-jährigen nervös und zitternd den Hut aufsetzten, schaute sich Harry nach Snape um.

Der saß mit seinem finsteren Gesichtsausdruck am Lehrertisch und schien einmal mehr die personifizierte schlechte Laune zu sein. Harry fühlte selbst bei diesem Anblick den vertrauten Hass nicht. Stattdessen bemerkte er, dass Snape sich anstrengen musste, um den Ereignissen in der Halle zu folgen. Ab und zu wirkte seine Haltung sogar müde und ausgelaugt, bevor er sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte. Harry runzelte die Stirn und stellte verblüfft fest, dass er sich Sorgen um Snape machte.

So sehr in seine Gedanken versunken, bemerkte er gar nicht, wie die Häuserauswahl zu Ende ging. Erst als Dumbledore zu reden anfing, konzentrierte sich Harry wieder auf die Geschehnisse um ihn herum: „ Meine lieben Schüler! Wie jedes Jahr heiße ich euch herzlich in Hogwarts willkommen. Bevor sich eure Aufmerksamkeit dem herrlichen Festmahl zuwendet, möchte ich noch ein paar Ankündigungen machen. Den Erstklässler und auch ein paar älteren Schülern zur Erinnerung sei gesagt, dass der Verbotene Wald nicht betreten werden darf und dass in den Pausen Zauberei in den Gängen nicht erlaubt ist. Des weiteren hat Mr. Filch, unser Hausmeister, mich gebeten zu erwähnen, dass alle Artikel aus Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze sofort konfisziert werden. Und nun möchte ich euch euren neuen Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste vorstellen: André Tepes."

Dabei zeigte er auf einen großen Mann am rechten Ende des Tisches, der elegant aufstand und eine graziöse Verbeugung andeutete. Sofort begannen in der ganzen Halle leise Unterhaltungen. Aus den Gesprächsfetzen, die bei Harry ankamen, konnte er eine Begeisterung heraus hören, die vor allem den weiblichen Teil der Schüler betraf.

Er erinnerte sich deutlich, dass er so etwas Ähnliches schon mal in seinem zweiten Lehrjahr erlebt hatte. Aber Professor Tepes legte ein komplett anderes Verhalten an den Tag, als der arrogante, selbst verliebte und vollkommen inkompetente Gilderoy Lockhart. Tepes bewegte sich mit einer natürlichen Eleganz, die Schnelligkeit und Kraft vereinte. Gleichzeitig war er aber auch zurückhaltend, ohne jedoch unhöflich zu wirken. Es schien eher noch seinen Charme zu verstärken.

Seine attraktiven Gesichtszüge wurden von schwarzem schulterlangen Haar umrahmt, das einen guten Kontrast zu seinem blassen Teint und seinen kräftigen blauen Augen bildete. Harry hoffte inständig, dass er nicht nur gut aussah. In seinem letzten Jahr wollte er in diesem Fach noch so viel wie möglich lernen und da konnte er keinen Möchte-Gern-Lockhart-Verschnitt gebrauchen.

Nachdem die Gespräche und Tuscheleien wieder verstummten, eröffnete Dumbledore das Festessen. Harry merkte erst jetzt, wie hungrig er war und griff dem entsprechend zu. Während des Essens sah er immer wieder zu Snape, der kaum etwas zu sich nahm.

Auch Hermine aß wenig und sah nur nachdenklich und kritisch zu ihrem neuen Lehrer. Ron beobachtete sie eine Weile, bis er mürrisch meinte: „Dir scheint Tepes ja gut zu gefallen! Oder warum starrst du ihn sonst die ganze Zeit an?"

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich, Ron. Der Name Tepes sagt euch wohl auch nichts?", erwiderte Hermine gereizt. Als die beiden Jungen verwirrt die Köpfe schüttelten, verdrehte sie die Augen und fuhr fort: „Wenn ihr zwei mal zur Abwechslung in eure Bücher schauen würdet, wäre er euch mindestens viermal aufgefallen. Vlad Tepes lebte im Mittelalter in Rumänien und war unter der Bevölkerung für seine Grausamkeiten bekannt. Besonders die Türken, mit denen er im Krieg lag, wurden von ihm mit Vorliebe gepfählt. In der Landessprache heißt grausam übrigens dracul. Na klingelt es jetzt?"

„Meinst du etwa Graf Dracula?? Das würde ja bedeuten, dass Tepes auch ein Vampir ist.", sagte Harry leise. „Nein, das glaube ich weniger. Er ißt normale Nahrungsmittel und das würde ein richtiger Vampir nie tun. Aber sein Verhalten und seine Ausstrahlung auf die Mädchen sind schon verdächtig. Warten wir einfach ab. Vielleicht klärt sich noch alles."

Mit einem Schulterzucken widmete sie sich wieder ihrem Essen. Aber ihre aufmerksamen Blicke richteten sich weiterhin auf den Lehrertisch. Auch Harry schaute nach oben und beobachtete abwechselnd Snape und Tepes.

Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass dieses Schuljahr noch einige Überraschungen bereit hielt. Aber wie Hermine schon gesagt hatte: Abwarten war im Moment das Beste, was sie tun konnten.


	3. Chapter 3

Hallöle. Mich würde mal interessieren, wie ihr die Geschichte bis jetzt überhaupt findet ... blöd, geht so, super??Da unten links ist so ein netter kleiner Review-Button ... einfach drauf gehen und was schreiben. :) DANKEEEE

**3. Begegnung**

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Harry mit einem merkwürdigen Gefühl. Er erinnerte sich schwach an seinen Traum, in dem Voldemort und Snape, aber auch Tepes, vorgekommen waren. Verschlafen blieb er noch etwas liegen und dachte dabei noch über seinen Traum nach, auch wenn er nicht mehr wusste, was eigentlich darin passiert war.

Schließlich rieß ihn Ron aus seinen Überlegungen: „Harry, beeil dich endlich. Ich hab einen riesen Kohldampf." Seufzend stand Harry auf und saß zehn Minuten später in der Großen Halle beim Frühstück. Dort bekamen sie von Professor McGonagall ihre Stundenpläne für das Schuljahr.

„Na das nenne ich Glück. Wir haben gleich Doppelstunde Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Da kann Hermine diesen Tepes ja unter die Lupe nehmen.", sagte Ron. „Jetzt auf einmal soll ich ihn mir genauer angucken. Das hörte sich gestern aber noch ganz anders an.", erwiderte Hermine. „Das war doch etwas anderes.", grummelte Ron, während Harry anfing zu grinsen.

„Ihr beiden kabbelt euch wie ein altes Ehepaar. Beeilt euch lieber, sonst kommen wir am ersten Tag gleich zu spät und Hermine braucht doch einen guten Beobachtungsposten." Hermine warf ihnen einen vernichtenden Blick zu, sagte aber nichts weiter.

Die drei gingen zum Unterricht und stellten erstaunt fest, dass fast alle Schüler aus ihrem Kurs bereits vor der Tür standen. Natürlich diskutierten vor allem die Mädchen den bevorstehenden Unterricht. Die Gespräche verstummten aber sofort, als die Tür aufging und Tepes sie herein ließ. Schnell setzten sich Harry, Ron und Hermine, bevor alle guten Plätze vergeben waren.

Alle warteten gespannt und leise wie Tepes die Stunde beginnen würde. Ihr neuer Lehrer lächelte in die Klasse. Durch einen eleganten Schwenker mit seinem Zauberstab erschienen hinter ihm an der Tafel mehrere Themen. Erleichtert stellte Harry fest, dass die Liste viele von seinen Wissenslücken abdeckte.

„Ich bin der Meinung, dass ihr alt genug seid, um zu entscheiden, mit welchem Bereich wir anfangen wollen. So kann ich auch gleich einschätzen, wo eure Interessen liegen.", erklärte Tepes. Hermines Hand flog sofort nach oben: „Ich würde vorschlagen, dass wir mit den Vampiren anfangen."

Alle schauten verwundert zwischen Hermine und Tepes hin und her, da er plötzlich anfing leise zu lachen. „Sie müssen Miss Granger sein. Dumbledore hat mich vor Ihrem Scharfsinn gewarnt. Vielleicht wären Sie so freundlich und erklären ihren Mitschülern, warum Sie gerade mit diesem Thema beginnen möchten.", forderte er sie schmunzelnd auf.

Hermine schien erst zu überlegen, ob sie ihre Vermutung wirklich laut aussprechen sollte. Aber dann entschloss sie sich, dass Angriff die beste Verteidigung ist. „Ich glaube, dass Sie vampirischer Abstammung sind. Allerdings muss das Vampirblut sehr abgeschwächt sein." Im ersten Augenblick herrschte ungläubiges Schweigen, bis ein Mädchen aus Ravenclaw meinte: „Das ist doch wohl nicht dein ernst, oder?!"

In diesem Moment kam ihr Tepes zu Hilfe: „Ich fürchte, Miss Granger hat vollkommen Recht. Aber bevor die große Panik ausbricht und Ihr euch alle mit Knoblauch und Weihwasser ausstattet, lasst mich noch einige Worte sagen. Es stimmt, dass ich von Vampiren abstamme, sogar von Graf Dracula persönlich. Es haben sich jedoch zwei Familienzweige entwickelt. Auf der einen Seite stehen die vollwertigen Vampire, die noch heute ihre Ländereien in Siebenbürgen besitzt. Auf der anderen Seite gibt es dann die abgeschwächte Variante, zu der auch ich gehöre. Unser Vampirblut wurde über die Jahrhunderte durch menschliches Blut verdünnt. Heute besitze ich hauptsächlich die magischen Fähigkeiten von normalen Zauberern. Vielleicht könnte Miss Granger erläutern, wie sie zu ihrem Verdacht gekommen ist."

Sofort schauten alle Schüler, die gebannt Tepes zugehört hatten, auf Hermine. Sie wurde erst ein bisschen rot, fing sich dann aber relativ schnell wieder: „Als erstes machte mich Ihr Name stutzig, da so auch der eigentliche Graf Dracula hieß. Außerdem kam Ihre enorme Wirkung auf fast alle Schülerinnen hinzu ... Vampire sollen ziemlich gute Verführer sein."

„Und damit gehen die ersten zehn Punkte nach Gryffindor. Alle Merkmale waren völlig korrekt beschrieben. Außerdem bin ich ein wenig stärker, meine Reflexe sind besser und ich habe ein fotografisches Gedächtnis. Ich kann euch jedoch versichern, dass ich keinen hilflosen Jungfrauen das Blut aussauge. Ich bevorzuge dann doch eher Hühnchen.", erklärte Tepes mit einem Lächeln.

Bald entbrannte eine eifrige Diskussion, an der sich alle Schüler beteiligten. Es stellte sich heraus, dass Tepes neben einem großen fachlichen Wissen auch die Fähigkeit besaß, dieses gekonnt weiter zugeben.

Als die Doppelstunde zu Ende ging, verließen alle bedauernd den Raum. Auf dem Gang sprudelte Ron sofort los: „Wow, der Typ ist echt genial und was der alles weiß. Wenn alle Lehrer so unterrichten würden, hätte ich bestimmt in den letzten Jahren besser aufgepasst." „Na klar Ron, ganz bestimmt.", kam es nur ironisch von Hermine.


	4. Chapter 4

Tanja74: Und Hi zurück +wink+ Mein erstes Review ... und dann auch noch gleich so ein positives +lach+ Freut mich wenn es dir gefällt.

Alle: Viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Kapi.

**4. Traum**

Die nächsten Wochen vergingen für Harry wie im Flug. Der Unterricht und Quidditch nahmen einen großen Teil seiner Zeit in Anspruch. Außerdem kamen noch die Privatstunden mit Dumbledore und die gelegentlichen Treffen des Ordens hinzu.

Er konnte zwar nie viel zu den Diskussionen beitragen, aber er war dankbar nicht mehr im Dunkeln gelassen zu werden. Bei diesen Gelegenheiten fiel es auch nicht weiter auf, wenn er Snape beobachtete, da dieser die meiste Zeit redete. Der Zaubertrankprofessor sah von Mal zu Mal ungesünder aus. Seine Roben verdeckten zwar viel von seinem Körper, aber Harry fiel trotzdem auf, wie dünn Snape geworden war.

Am Abend fiel Harry meistens todmüde ins Bett und schlief wie Stein bis zum Morgen. Kurz nach dem Aufwachen hatte er manchmal ein komisches Gefühl. Er wusste jedoch nie warum und erinnerte sich auch nicht an seine Träume.

Schließlich begannen die Weihnachtsferien und das Schloss wurde wieder sehr ruhig, da die meisten Schüler nach Hause fuhren. Harry blieb wie in jedem Jahr in Hogwarts und genoss die freie Zeit. Er spielte mit Ron Schach oder spazierte über die Ländereien, die von einer herrlich weißen Schneedecke bedeckt waren. Selbst Hermine freute sich über die Feiertage und steckte ihre Nase nicht nur in die Bücher.

Leider hatte die Entspannungsphase auch einen Nachteil. Harry schlief bedeutend unruhiger. Oft wachte er mitten in der Nacht auf, weil seine Narbe anfing zu schmerzen. Schließlich ging er zu Madame Pompfrey und bat sie um einen leichten Schlaftrank, da er endlich mal wieder durch schlafen wollte. Die Heilerin schaute ihn zwar kritisch an, gab ihm dann aber das gewünschte. Er sollte sich jedoch bei ihr melden, wenn seine Schlafstörungen andauerten.

Harry versprach es ihr und ging erleichtert zurück in den Gryffindor – Turm. Nachdem er am Abend den Trank genommen hatte, fielen ihm auch fünf Minuten später die Augen zu und versank in einen traumlosen Schlaf.

Dieser Zustand hielt bis in die frühen Morgenstunden an. Harry erwachte und glaubte sein Kopf würde jeden Moment platzen. Durch die Schmerzen sah er bunte Punkte vor den Augen. Schwach nahm er Rons Stimme wahr, aber er verstand nicht einmal was sein bester Freund sagte. Harry schaffte es gerade noch sich über das Bett zu beugen, bevor er sich erbrach. Stöhnend fiel er zurück ins Bett und hoffte inständig, dass die Schmerzen bald nachlassen würden.

Plötzlich standen Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall und Madame Pompfrey im Turm. Wie in Trance bemerkte Harry, dass die Medihexe ihm einen Trank verabreichte und der Druck in seinem Kopf etwas nachließ. Erschöpft schloss er die Augen und versank erleichtert in die gnädig Dunkelheit.

Als Harry wieder erwachte, stellte er fest, dass er im Krankenflügel lag. Sofort eilte Madame Pompfrey herbei: „Wie geht es Ihnen Mr. Potter? Haben Sie noch Schmerzen?" Benommen schüttelte Harry den Kopf: „Ich muss dringend mit Professor Dumbledor sprechen. Es ist wirklich wichtig." Die Heilerin schaute ihn zwar verärgert an, ging dann aber aus dem Raum, um den Direktor zu holen.

Einige Minuten später kam Dumbledore durch die Tür und setzte sich zu Harry ans Bett. „Nun mein Junge. Du wolltest mich sprechen?" „Ja Sir ... es geht um Voldemort. Heute Nacht ... ich konnte seine Gefühle spüren. Er ist wütend ... er hat irgendetwas erfahren ...", erklärte Harry stockend

„Danke Harry. Der Orden wird sich darum kümmern. Du bleibst erstmal liegen und ruhst dich aus. Wenn noch etwas sein sollte, kannst du mich jederzeit rufen lassen.", erwiderte Dumbledore.

ooooo

Diesmal wusste Harry, dass er träumte. Er schwebte durch die Luft und unter ihm zog die Landschaft in atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit vorbei. Er genoss das Gefühl der Freiheit und den Wind um ihn herum. Hier oben fühlte er sich zu Hause, keine Probleme und Ängste konnten ihn erreichen.

Nachdem er eine Weile über einem Wald flog, merkte er wie er langsamer wurde und an Höhe verlor. Er steuerte auf einen freien Platz hinter den Bäumen zu und erkannte plötzlich einen Friedhof. Ein Schauer durchlief seinen Körper als er an die Ereignisse in seinem vierten Schuljahr dachte. Es war der gleiche Friedhof von damals, auf dem Cedrik gestorben und Voldemort zurück gekehrt war.

Heute wie damals sah er einige Gestalten in dunklen Roben zu einem Kreis angeordnet. In der Mitte stand Voldemort und vor ihm kniete eine Gestalt, die jedoch gefährlich schwankte, als würde sie jeden Moment umkippen. Harry hörte das kalte Lachen des Dunklen Lords, der sich zu seinem Opfer beugte. „Was soll ich nur mit dir machen, Severus? Du hast mich wirklich sehr enttäuscht. Ist das der Dank dafür, dass ich dich wie einen Sohn in meinen Reihen aufgenommen habe. Ich habe dich gegen jede Anschuldigung verteidigt und nicht zugelassen, dass dir meine Todesser auch nur ein Haar krümmen.", erklang sanft Voldemorts Stimme, nur um plötzlich ein zoniges Zischen zu werden: „Und du verrätst mich an diesen senilen Narren und diese Potterbrut! CRUCIO!!"

Snape wurde durch den Fluch auf den Boden geschleudert und wand sich vor Schmerzen. Es kam jedoch kein einziger Laut über seine Lippen. Als Voldemort den Fluch nach ein paar Minuten wieder aufhob, ging der Atem des Zaubertranklehrers stoß weise, aber er blickte seinem Peiniger offen in die Augen.

„Seht ihn euch an, so stolz im Angesicht des Todes. Das glaubst du doch, nicht wahr Severus. Ich sehe in deinen Augen, dass du mit deinem Leben abgeschlossen hast. Leider muss ich dich enttäuschen. Deine Fähigkeiten als Tränkemeister möchte ich nur ungern verlieren.", lächelte Voldemort grausam.

„Ich habe vor kurzem ein sehr interessantes Buch mit vielen schwarzmagischen Ritualen gelesen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du es auch sehr faszinierend finden würdest. Auf jeden Fall gibst du mir nun die Gelegenheit eines dieser Rituale auszuprobieren. Frei übersetzt heißt es soviel wie „Ewiger Sklave des Bandes". Es erlaubt mir die Verbindung des Dunklen Mal zu verstärken. Du wirst nicht in der Lage, dich einem meiner Befehle zu widersetzen und für den Rest deines erbärmlichen Lebens mein Sklave sein ... ein passendes Weihnachtsgeschenk für einen Verräter wie dich."

Während Voldemorts Erklärung war Snape immer blasser geworden und starrte ihn entsetzt an. Der Dunkle Lord begann erneut zu lachen. Harry konnte nur hilflos zusehen, wie die Todesser Snape auf die Beine zerrten und zum alten Haus der Riddles brachten. Plötzlich spürte er wie eine unsichtbare Kraft ihn zurück zog und er erwachte mit einem gellenden Schrei in seinem Bett im Krankenflügel.


	5. Chapter 5

**5. Mission**

„Mr. Potter, was haben Sie? Brauchen Sie noch etwas von dem Trank?", bestürmte ihn Madame Pompfrey mit Fragen. Harry konnte nur entsetzt und zitternd in seinem Bett sitzen. Er brachte krächzend „Dumbledore" hervor und versuchte seinen Körper wieder halbwegs unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

Diesmal zögerte die Heilerin nicht und lief schnell zum Kamin hinüber. Keine Minute später trat Dumbledore aus den Flammen. Noch bevor er irgendetwas sagen konnte, fragte Harry: „Wo ist Snape? Ist er bei Voldemort?"

Alamiert nickte der Direktor: „Ja, er wollte -" „Er weiss es! Voldemort weiss, dass Snape ein Spion ist!! Er hat ein Ritual erwähnt ... Ewiger Sklave des Bandes ... auf dem Friedhof!!"

Dumbledore erblasste bei diesem Worten, schritt dann aber energisch zurück zum Kamin, um einige Ordensmitglieder zu verständigen. Harry hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit ein wenig beruhigt und stand langsam auf. Er ignorierte Madame Pompfreys missbilligende Blicke und ging hinüber zu seinem Mentor.

Nachdem Dumbledore alle verfügbaren Leute verständigt hatte, bat Harry: „Bitte Sir, ich möchte mitgehen. Ich kann kämpfen ... und Snape ... ich meine ... bitte. Bitte Sir." Er wusste selbst nicht, warum er unbedingt mit wollte. Ein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass er heute Nacht zu diesem Friedhof musste, um Snape zu retten.

Langsam nickte Dumbledore: „Also gut. Wir werden auf dieser Mission leider weniger Hilfe haben, als ich gehofft habe. Lupin, Moody und Kingsley waren die Einzigen im Hauptquartier. Ich denke, für alle Fälle solltest du uns begleiten, aber du wirst nur im Notfall eingreifen."

Dankbar stürmte Harry aus dem Krankenflügel, um sich schnell um zu ziehen. Als er mit seinem Tarnumhang über dem Arm in die Vorhalle kam, sah er Professor McGonagall, die mit Dumbledore wartete. Gemeinsam gingen sie über die Ländereien, bis sie an die Appariergrenze kamen. Von dort apparieren sie, Harry mit Dumbledore, zum Friedhof, auf dem die anderen schon warteten.

„Sie haben Snape gerade in den Wald gebracht. Ich denke wir haben Glück, es sind nicht viele bei diesem Ritual anwesend. Mit einem Überraschungsangriff dürften wir sie überrümpeln und Snape befreien.", begrüßte sie Kingsley leise.

Dumbledore nickte und vorsichtig schritt die kleine Gruppe in den Wald. Bald erreichten sie eine Lichtung und Harry erkannte, dass Kingsley Recht hatte. Insgesamt standen 13 Todesser im Kreis zusammen und in der Mitte Voldemort und Snape. Sein Zaubertranklehrer kniete gefesselt in einem merkwürdigen Symbol, das auf dem Boden aufgemalt war. Voldemort befand sich gegenüber seines Opfers in einem ähnlichen Symbol. Das Ritual war schon in vollem Gange, wie alle mit Schrecken feststellten.

Durch Handzeichen wies Dumbledore seinen Begleitern ihre Platze zu und Harry verschwand unter seinem Tarnumhang. Vorsichtig schlich sich er sich auf seinen Platz und musste auch nicht lange warten, bis sie zum Angriff übergingen. Die Todesser waren so überrascht, dass für einen Moment nur die Flüche der Ordensmitglieder durch die Luft zischten. Aber durch Voldemorts energischen Befehl erwachten sie aus ihrer Starre und es entbrannte ein wilder Kampf.

Der Dunkle Lord ließ sich allerdings durch die Aufregung um ihn herum nicht stören und fuhr ungerührt mit dem Ritual fort. Harry erkannte verzweifelt, dass es langsam zum Ende kam, als Voldemort seinen Zauberstab hob und auf Snape richtete. Dieser versuchte mit aller Macht aus dem Symbol heraus zu kommen, aber die Fesseln hielten ihn unbarmherzig fest.

Seinem Gefühl folgend stürmte Harry unter seinem Tarnumhang los. Ungesehen von den Todessern erreichte er Voldemort in dem Augenblick, in dem ein blutroter Lichtstrahl aus seinem Zauberstab hervor brach und Snape in der Brust traf. Harry rannte regelrecht in Voldemort hinein und stieß ihn aus dem Symbol. Er schlug hart auf und sein Umhang glitt ihm von der Schulter, so dass er halbwegs sichtbar wurde. Harry erkannte erst jetzt, dass er in dem Symbol gelandet war. Das letzte, was er wahrnahm, war der Lichtstrahl der von Snape zurück geworfen würde und den wütenden Schrei des Dunklen Lords. Dann versank er zum wiederholten Male in angenehmer Dunkelheit.


	6. Chapter 6

Büdde, das nächste Kapi kommt für euch. Ich wünsch euch allen viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Tanja74: Sorry, dass ich beim letzten Kapi nichts geschrieben hab, aber da war ich ein wenig unter Zeitdruck. Ich hoffe, es ist dir "heil" genug, allerdings wird Sev noch einiges aushalten müssen. Er tut mir selbst schon manchmal Leid.

**6. Sklave**

Harry hatte langsam die Nase voll davon in der Krankenstation auf zu wachen. Er setzte sich vorsichtig auf und angelte sich seine Brille von Nachttisch, als eine sehr missmutig aussehende Madame Pompfrey auf ihn zu kam: „Nun Mr. Potter, wie geht es Ihnen diesmal? Wenn Sie sich besser fühlen, möchte Sie Professor Dumbledore in seinem Büro sprechen."

Da Harry keine Schmerzen hatte oder sich sonst unwohl fühlte, stieg er erleichtert aus dem Bett. Nachdem er sich wieder angezogen hatte, führte ihn die Heilerin zum Kamin. Sie informierte den Direktor, dass Harry nun wach war und er mit ihm sprechen könnte. Einen Augenblick später trat Harry aus dem Feuer direkt ins Büro.

Dumbledore begrüßte ihn mit einem traurigen Lächeln und hob abwehrend die Hand als Harry ihn mit Fragen überhäufen wollte. „Bitte mein Junge, setz dich." Durch den ernsten Tonfall besorgt, ließ sich Harry auf dem angebotenen Stuhl nieder und wartete gespannt.

„Als erstes die gute Nachricht: Wir konnten dank deines Traumes verhindern, dass Professor Snape Voldemorts Sklave wurde und ihn in Sicherheit bringen. Aber ... Harry, was ist das letzte, an das du dich erinnerst?" „Ich sah, dass das Ritual fast beendet war. Alle Mitglieder haben gekämpft und keiner hätte es rechtzeitig geschafft. Also bin ich los gerannt. Hab ich etwas falsch gemacht?", fragte Harry alarmiert.

„Ich denke, wir können froh über dein Eingreifen sein. Du hast die Situation richtig eingeschätzt und ohne dich hätte Voldemort sein Vorhaben erfolgreich durchgeführt. Allerdings kam es zu einer unvorhersehbaren Verkettung von Ereignissen.", erwiderte Dumbledore ruhig.

Harry erinnerte sich plötzlich wieder an das blutrote Licht, das auf ihn zu geschossen kam und merkte wie sich sein Magen zusammen krampfte. Und plötzlich traf ihn die Erkenntnis wie ein schwerer Schlag – Er hatte praktisch den Platz mit Voldemort getauscht!!

„Das Ritual wurde zu Ende geführt, Harry ... mit dir als Meister.", hörte er Dumbledores Stimme wie durch Watte. Komischer weise dachte Harry als erstes: ,Snape bringt mich um! Aber dann wurde ihm das volle Ausmaß der Situation bewusst. „Heißt das ... er ist jetzt ... mein ... mein Sklave oder Diener?", fragte er geschockt.

„Wir können noch nicht mit Gewissheit sagen, was dieser Zauber bewirkt. Vor allem da du den geplanten Verlauf so gründlich durcheinander gebracht hast. Professor Snape befindet sich zur Zeit in seinen Räumen. Ich denke, es hat keinen Zweck ein Treffen von euch beiden länger hinaus zu zögern.", meinte Dumbledore und stand auf.

Harry folgte ihm wie betäubt hinunter in die Kerker. Er achtete kaum auf den Weg und wäre beinahe in den Direktor gerannt, der vor einem Bild, mit Hogwarts stehen geblieben war. Dumbledore sagte leise: „Veritaserum" und das Bild schwang zur Seite. „Severus, wir sind es. Harry und ich würden gerne mit dir reden.", rief Dumbledore in die Räume, bevor sie sie betraten.

Harry schaute sich neugierig um. Er hatte noch nie die privaten Räume eines Lehrers gesehen, sondern wenn überhaupt die Räumlichkeiten hinter den Klassenzimmern.

An den Wänden befanden sich mehrere Regale voll mit Büchern verschiedenster Themen, aber hauptsächlich über Tränke und Dunkle Künste. Hermine würde sich sicherlich gerne mal hier um gucken, dachte er. Eine gemütliche Sofaecke und zwei Sessel mit einem kleinen Tisch vor dem Kamin rundete das Gesamtbild harmonisch ab. Harry bemerkte, dass auf dem Tisch eine Flasche Feuerwhisky und ein benutztes Glas standen. Er konnte Snape nicht verdenken, dass er sich nach diesem Erlebnis ein oder zwei Gläser gegönnt hatte. Eine weitere Tür führte tiefer in die Wohnung hinein, wahrscheinlich in das Schlafzimmer und in das Bad.

Während sich Harry noch ein wenig umsah, kam Snape aus besagter Tür gerade ins Wohnzimmer. Dumbledore und Harry schauten geschockt auf den Tränkelehrer, der auf die Knie ging und nur ein „Willkommen Meister" hervorbrachte. Das er sich nicht freiwillig so verhielt, zeigte sich allein schon durch die geballten Fäuste, mit denen er sich vom Boden abstützte.

Harry war im ersten Moment nur sprachlos und nur durch Dumbledores Räuspern sagte er schließlich mechanisch: „Stehen Sie auf Professor." Der erhob sich auch sofort und stand schließlich mit gesenktem Kopf in seinen eigenen Räumen.

„Damit dürfte sich unsere Hoffnung wohl zerstreut haben, dass der Fluch nicht gewirkt hat. Wir müssen so schnell wie möglich genaueres über dieses Ritual heraus finden. Vielleicht lässt es sich rückgängig machen. Und wir müssen dafür sorgen, dass die Schülerschaft nichts hiervon erfährt. Ich fürchte, wir brauchen deine Genehmigung, dass Professor Snape weiterhin unterrichten darf, Harry.", meinte Dumbledore und ging geschäftig auf und ab. „Außerdem werden wir noch in Erfahrung bringen müssen in wie weit Professor Snape dir gehorchen muss und ob es bestimmte Regeln gibt, die ihr beide einhalten müsst. Leider wird das nur mehr oder weniger durch ausprobieren gehen, bis wir mehr über den Zauber wissen."

Harry hatte zu Allem nur wortlos genickt und Snape nicht aus den Augen gelassen. Er trug nur eine schwarze Stoffhose und ein weißes weites Hemd, dazu passende schwarze Schuhe. Harry konnte jetzt deutlich erkennen, wie dünn sein Lehrer geworden war. Seine Gesichtszüge verschwanden fast völlig hinter seinen Haaren, da er den Kopf noch immer demütig gesenkt hielt. Aber seine Hände zitterten leicht bei Dumbledores Redeschwall.

Harry fühlte sich so elend wie schon lange nicht mehr. Er bereute es fast Voldemort aufgehalten zu haben, aber dann würde Snape jetzt diesem Monster ausgeliefert sein. Schließlich rieß ihn Dumbledores Stimme aus seinen Überlegungen: „Kannst du dich noch an irgendetwas erinnern, das Voldemort über dieses Ritual gesagt hat, Severus?", fragte Dumbledore. Als dieser nicht antwortete und seinen Blick auf Harrys Füße richtet, begriff er, dass Snape wohl auf eine Erlaubnis von ihm wartete: „Sie können die Frage beantworten, Professor.", meinte Harry nur leise und seinen Wangen glühten plötzlich. Hier stand er nun, ein Junge von 17 Jahren und erlaubte seinem Zaubertranklehrer eine Frage zu beantworten. Die ganze Situation war mehr als demütigend.

„Nein, leider nicht. Der Dunkle Lord erwähnte nur den Namen „Ewiger Sklave des Bandes" und das dadurch das Dunkle Mal verstärkt werden würde.", presste Snape gequält hervor.

Dumbledore seufzte und gab Harry ein Zeichen, dass sie wieder gehen würden. Bevor sie wieder auf dem Gang standen, drehte sich Harry nochmal um: „Ich wollte nicht, dass das passiert, Professor.", sagte er leise und folgte dann dem Direktor. Als sich das Bild geschlossen hatte, hörten die beiden nur wie drinnen etwas gegen die Wand geworfen wurde und einen gedämpften Wutschrei.


	7. Chapter 7

Damit wäre auch das nächste Kapi On. Diesmal ist es wieder etwas kürzer. Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Reni: Danke für deine netten Reviews. Für Harry und vor allem für Sev wirds ne Weile erstmal ziemlich hart, aber es wird auch wieder besser ... versprochen.

bane: Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt. Ich hoffe deine Geduld wurde nicht allzu sehr strapaziert +lach+

GLG angeltears-and-deviljoy

**7. Verzweiflung**

Langsam trottete Harry in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum. Er hatte sich in der Eingangshalle von Dumbledore getrennt, der sofort mit seinen Nachforschungen beginnen wollte und zurück in sein Büro geeilt war.

Er ging durch die Flure ohne genau auf den Weg zu achten. Seinen Gedanken kreisten die ganze Zeit um das Erlebnis im Kerker. Er könnte Snape alles befehlen, was er wollte und dieser hätte keine andere Wahl als ihm zu gehorchen – wie ein ständiger Imperius.

Aber Harry war auch klar, dass dieser Zauber weit über einen Imperius hinaus ging. Bei diesem musste man konkrete Befehle befolgen, während Snape praktisch auch an bestimmte Verhaltensmuster gebunden war.

Entsetzt stellte sich Harry vor, wie er seinem Professor in einem vollen Gang oder der Großen Halle begegnete und dieser dann auf die Knie gehen müsste. Sein Magen krampfte sich bei diesem Gedanken zusammen. Dumbledore hatte recht, die Schüler durften auf keinen Fall von dieser Sache erfahren.

Plötzlich bemerkte Harry wie er vor dem Bild der fetten Dame stand. Leise sagte er das Passwort und trat in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Sofort wurde er von Ron und Hermine begrüßt: „Harry, wie geht es dir? Wir wollten dich heute morgen von der Krankenstation abholen, aber Madame Pompfrey hat uns noch nicht mal zu dir gelassen."

Harry bekam einen Kloß im Hals. Wie sollte er den beiden erklären, was in der Nacht und am Morgen geschehen war. Sollte er ihnen überhaupt die Wahrheit sagen? Der Kloß wurde noch größer als er die Geschenke auf dem Tisch sah. Hermine bemerkte seinen Blick und lächelte: „Na komm erstmal richtig rein. Du kannst uns ja alles erzählen, während du deine Geschenke auspackst."

Zu Harrys Kloß im Hals gesellte sich jetzt noch ein enges Band um seinen Brustkorb: Es war Weihnachten. Jeder sollte in dieser Zeit Geschenke auspacken und mit seiner Familie und Freunden feiern. Man sollte nicht durch einen Zauber zu einem Sklaven werden.

Alarmiert schauten Hermine und Ron in Harrys entsetztes Gesicht. „Hey Harry, was ist denn mit dir?", fragte Ron besorgt. Noch bevor einer der beiden reagieren konnte, murmelte Harry nur „Sorry Leute!" und stürmte aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

Er lief so schnell er konnte die Flure lang. Es war ihm egal wohin, solange er nur rennen konnte. In der Eingangshalle begegnete ihm Filch, aber Harry achtete nicht auf seine wütenden Rufe. Seine Lungen brannten als er draußen die kalte Dezemberluft einatmete. Aber auch das war ihm völlig egal. Er jagte durch den Schnee und ließ das Schloss und seine Probleme erstmal hinter sich. Unterbewusst registrierte Harry die Sonne, die tief über dem verbotenen Wald stand – es musste schon Nachmittag sein. Als er schließlich am See ankam, tat ihm nicht mehr nur seine Lunge weh. Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte von der plötzlichen Überanstrengung und so ließ er sich bei ein paar Bäumen in den Schnee fallen.

Harry wusste nicht wie lange er so im Schnee gesessen hatte. Er spürte nur wie ihm jemand einen Umhang um die Schultern legte. „Sie haben Ihren Freunden einen gehörigen Schrecken eingejagt, Mr. Potter.", sagte eine weiche Stimme zu ihm. Als Harry schließlich aufblickte, sah er dass Professor Tepes neben ihm hockte. „Aber ich kann Sie auch verstehen ... man bekommt nicht jeden Tag die Verantwortung für einen Menschen. Und in Ihrem Alter ist es besonders schwer ein „Meister" zu sein."

„Ich wollte das nicht. Es war ein Unfall. ... Wie soll ich denn ... und dann noch ausgerechnet Snape.", brachte Harry nur stockend hervor. Plötzlich bemerkte er wie Tränen über seine Wangen liefen und so sehr er es auch versuchte, er konnte nicht aufhören.


	8. Chapter 8

Und weiter gehts ... diesmal ist es wieder länger. Viel Spaß.

Salinas: Schnell genug? +lach+ Danke für dein liebes Review. Ich find es echt toll, dass mein Geschreibsel so positiv aufgenommen wird.

Ronja: +einmal öffentlich knuddel+ Für deine super Beta-Arbeit und dass du mich immer wieder motivierst weiter zu machen. DANKEEEEE

**8. Erklärungen**

Eine halbe Stunde später saß Harry in Tepes Arbeitszimmer vor dem Kamin mit einer Tasse Tee in der Hand. Erst durch die Wärme des Feuers wurde ihm bewusst wie kalt es draußen eigentlich gewesen war. Harry bemerkte dankbar, dass Tepes ihn nicht mit Fragen bedrängen würde und so saßen sie ein paar Minuten einfach nur schweigend da.

„Hat Dumbledore Ihnen von dem Ritual erzählt?", fragte Harry nach einer Weile leise mit dem Blick zum Kamin. „Nein, ich habe den Schulleiter heute noch gar nicht gesehen.", erwiderte der Professor. Überrascht blickte Harry auf: „Aber woher wissen Sie dann ... ?" „Ich kann alte und starke Zauber spüren - eine weitere Gabe durch mein Vampirblut. Allerdings kommt sie kaum zum Tragen, da Magie nur selten so mächtig ist, dass ich sie merke."

„Wie haben Sie mich gefunden?", wollte Harry wissen, nachdem er wieder ins Feuer starrte. „Ich habe schon den ganzen Tag über den Sklavenbund gespürt, allerdings nichts in Erfahrung bringen können. Als mir Ihre Freunde dann auf dem Flur begegneten und mir von Ihrem Verhalten erzählten, habe ich nur eins und eins zusammen gezählt. Ich ließ sie weiter im Schloss suchen, während ich einfach nur Ihrer „Meisteraura" nach draußen folgen musste."

Die Minuten verstrichen als Tepes seinerseits eine Frage stellte: „Mr. Potter, Ihrer Bemerkung von vorhin entnehme ich, dass Professor Snape nun Ihr Sklave ist. Würden Sie mir bitte erklären, wie es dazu gekommen ist?"

Ohne seinen Blick zu heben, antwortete Harry: „Voldemort wollte das Ritual „Ewiger Sklave des Bandes" durchführen. Er hatte es schon fast beendet, da hab ich ... ich stieß ihn aus diesem Symbol, das auf dem Boden gemalt war. Dabei nahm ich seinen Platz ein und ... nun ist Snape ..."

Harry merkte wie der Kloß in seinem Hals wieder kehrte: „Ich wollte das alles nicht. Ich meine, ich hab schon genug um die Ohren ... der Kampf gegen Voldemort und dann auch noch die Prüfungen. Wie soll ich einen Zauberer besiegen, der solche Magie kennt und beherrscht. Alle erwarten praktisch von mir, dass ich ihn aufhalte ... und jetzt ... jetzt bin ich Snapes Meister oder so was."

Während Harry redete, bildeten sich neue Tränen in seinen Augen: „Meine Gedanken wurden schon mal von Voldemort manipuliert. Was ist, wenn er es wieder schafft und ich Snape irgendwie verletze? ... Ich bin mir nicht einmal sicher, dass ich diese ganze verdammte Situation nicht ausnutze und ihn zum Schluss so behandle, wie es ... mein ... mein Vater getan hat."

Tepes hatte ihm ruhig zu gehört: „Mr. Potter, ich kann Ihnen nicht versprechen, dass diese Situation leicht für Sie werden wird. Ich bin mir aber sicher, dass sie sich nicht grausam gegenüber Professor Snape verhalten werden. Dafür machen Sie sich viel zu viele Sorgen, dass genau DAS passieren könnte ... und darüber bin ich wirklich froh. Sie werden sicherlich einige Fehler machen, aber dann müssen Sie alles daran setzen, diese wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. Auch wenn Sie das Gefühl haben, damit ganz alleine gelassen zu werden, kann ich Ihnen versichern, dass dem nicht so ist. Ich kenne dieses Ritual und werde Ihnen so gut wie möglich helfen."

Harry blickte seinem Lehrer dankbar in die Augen und nickte schließlich leicht. Der Kloß in seinem Hals war zwar immer noch da, aber jetzt deutlich kleiner als noch vor ein paar Minuten. „Erzählen Sie mir bitte alles, was Sie darüber wissen", bat er Tepes.

„Dieses Ritual verstärkt eine bestehende Verbindung. In Ihrem Fall weiß ich allerdings nicht, ob Sie selbst eine Bindung, welcher Art auch immer, zu Professor Snape haben, oder ob Sie einfach an die Stelle des Dunklen Lords getreten sind. Auf jeden Fall zwingt die Magie den Sklaven sich völlig seinem Meister zu unterwerfen. Solange der Meister keine genauen Regelungen festlegt, setzt der Zauber den Grad der Unterwerfung sehr hoch an. Sobald sich beide Parteien nach dem Vollzug begegnen, muss der Sklave praktisch für jede Handlung eine Erlaubnis einholen. Das gilt selbst für so einfache Dinge wie Essen, Trinken und Schlafen. Wenn er etwas ohne eine Genehmigung tut, wird ihn die Magie bestrafen. Nachdem der Meister jedoch allgemein gültige Regeln aufgestellt hat, kann sich ein Sklave selbst in der Öffentlichkeit weitestgehend normal verhalten. Sie müssen jedoch darauf achten, dass so wenig Personen wie möglich davon wissen. Sobald ausschließlich Leute anwesend sind, die die Situation kennen, wird die Magie den Sklaven trotzdem zu bestimmten Verhaltensmustern zwingen. Am schlimmsten wird es sein, wenn Sie mit Professor Snape alleine sind. Der Zauber erwartet dann ein bedeutend höheres Maß an Unterwürfigkeit, als in der Gegenwart von anderen.", erklärte Tepes.

Harry hatte ihm gebannt zugehört, als er plötzlich geschockt aufsprang. „Ich muss sofort zu Snape. Ich hab ihm nichts gestattet. Er muss Hunger haben – und Durst.", meinte er aufgeregt und war schon auf dem halben Weg zur Tür.

Schnell liefen sie hinunter in die Kerker. Harry befürchtete schon fast, dass er Snapes Räume nicht finden würde, da sah er das Bild von Hogwarts. Erleichtert sagte er das Passwort. Als die Tür auf schwang, bemerkte er, wie ruhig es war und ihn beschlich ein ungutes Gefühl. Eilig trat er mit seinem Lehrer ein.

Entsetzt sah Harry, dass sich Snape auf dem Teppich zusammen gerollt hatte und unkontrolliert zitterte. Sofort war Tepes bei ihm und drehte ihn vorsichtig auf den Rücken: „Schnell Mr. Potter, Sie müssen Ihre Hände auf seine Brust legen. Der Zauber bestraft ihn für etwas und dadurch wird die Strafe abgebrochen."

Eilig stürzte Harry zu seinem Professor und legte seine Hände wie angeordnet auf Snapes Brustkorb. Langsam beruhigte sich dieser, aber seine Augen blieben geschlossen. Gemeinsam trugen sie ihn zum Bett und legten ihn behutsam auf die Laken.

Still starrte Harry auf Snape: seine Haut wirkte noch blasser und kränklicher als sonst. Sein schwarzes Haar fiel in wirren Strähnen auf das Kopfkissen. Eine leise höhnische Stimme in seinem Kopf sagte ihm: ,Er ist noch nicht mal ein Tag dein Sklave und schon hast du es geschafft, dass er bewusstlos ist.

Tepes war in der Zwischenzeit ins Wohnzimmer zurück gekehrt. Er rief Harry und zeigte ihm die zerbrochene Flasche Feuerwhisky: „Das dürfte der Grund für die Bestrafung gewesen sein." Harry erinnerte sich an den gedämpften Schrei, den Dumbledore und er gehört hatten. Er hätte viel eher wieder zu Snape gehen müssen, doch stattdessen war er davon gelaufen und hatte sich lieber verkrochen .

Mit einem Mal wurde Harry bewusst, welche Verantwortung wirklich auf ihm lag. Er sah sich suchend um und entdeckte schließlich in einem Regal mehrere leere Bögen Pergament und Schreibzeug. Er nahm alles und setzte sich an den Tisch. Dann begann er sorgfältig eine Liste mit Regeln zu erstellen.

Harry wollte sicher gehen, dass so etwas nicht noch einmal vorkam und formulierte die einzelnen Punkte so allgemein wie möglich. „Professor, könnten Sie die Liste bitte nochmal kontrollieren.", sagte Harry nach einer Weile und hielt ihm das Pergament hin. Nachdem Tepes fertig war, nickte er zustimmend.

Harry war erleichtert, dass er nichts vergessen hatte und ging zurück ins Schlafzimmer. Er legte das Pergament auf den Nachttisch und setzte sich schließlich zu Snape ans Bett. „Ich werde den Schulleiter informieren, was geschehen ist und ihm sagen, dass Sie hier sind. Soll ich Ihre Freunde ebenfalls einweihen?", fragte Tepes, der in der Tür stand.

Harry überlegte kurz und schüttelte dann den Kopf: „Sagen Sie Ron und Hermine bitte nur, dass Sie mich gefunden haben und ich für eine Weile meine Ruhe brauche. Ich werde Ihnen später alles erzählen, wenn Snape nichts dagegen hat." Dann hörte er nur wie die Tür ins Schloss fiel und er war mit seinem Zaubertränkelehrer alleine.


	9. Chapter 9

Hallo Leute, damit wäre auch das neunte Kapi on. Leider muss ich mich für die nächsten 1 1/2 Wochen abmelden. Ich fahr nämlich in meinen wohlverdienten Urlaub +freu, freu+ Viel Spaß mit dem Kapi.

LG angeltears-and-deviljoy

**9. Entscheidungen**

Harry saß jetzt seit fast zwei Stunden am Bett von Snape und starrte in dessen ausgezehrtes Gesicht. War Dumbledore nie aufgefallen wie ungesund sein wichtigster Spion aussah, oder war es ihm sogar egal gewesen? Er hatte nie gehört, dass sich die anderen Ordensmitglieder je über Snape unterhielten oder sich Sorgen machten. Sie hatten sich auch nie bei ihm bedankt. Während der Sitzungen pflegte Dumbledore nach Snapes Bericht nur kurz zu nicken und sofort wurde weiter diskutiert.  
Plötzlich wurde Harry durch ein leises Stöhnen aus seinen düsteren Gedanken gerissen. Snape erwachte langsam und sein ganzer Körper begann wieder zu zittern. Mit geschlossenen Augen tastete er mit seiner Hand nach seinem Nachschrank und versuchte ihn zu öffnen.

Harry reagierte instinktiv und schob Snapes Hand behutsam zur Seite. In dem Nachtschrank fand er eine beachtliche Anzahl verschiedener Zaubertränke. „Welchen brauchen Sie, Professor?", fragte Harry. „Den grünen ... ganz rechts, ... Meister.", antwortete Snape mit krächzender Stimme.  
Schnell nahm er den gewünschten Trank und hielt ihm seinem Lehrer an die trockenen Lippen. Nachdem Snape getrunken hatte, hörte das Zittern ein wenig auf und er ließ sich dankbar in die Kissen sinken.

Harry schaute auf die kleine Flasche in seiner Hand. „Gegen Krämpfe und deren Nachwirkungen" stand auf dem Etikett. In dem Nachtschrank lagerten noch andere Tränke: „Gegen Schmerzen", „Für traumlosen Schlaf" und eine Reihe von Vitaltränken, sogar ein paar Stimmungsaufheller waren dabei.  
Besorgt schaute Harry zu Snape, der zwar nicht mehr zitternd, aber deutlich erschöpft in seinem Bett lag. Leise ging Harry ins Wohnzimmer und rief nach Dobby. Dieser erschien auch gleich mit einem Knall. „Harry Potter, Sir! Was kann Dobby für Harry Potter tun?", fragte der kleine Hauself freudestrahlend. „Dobby, ich brauche etwas zu essen. Am besten etwas, was nicht so schwer im Magen liegt. Und kannst du mir auch einen Krug mit Kürbissaft bringen?" Dobby nickte heftig, bevor er wieder mit einem Knall verschwand. Keine zwei Minuten später stand ein Tablett mit den gewünschten Sachen auf dem Tisch.

Behutsam brachte Harry alles ins Nebenzimmer. Snape öffnete mühsam die Augen und blickte überrascht auf das Glas Kürbissaft, das ihm Harry hin hielt: „Bitte Professor. Ich hab Ihnen auch gleich etwas zu essen bringen lassen."

Vorsichtig setzte sich der Zaubertränkelehrer auf. „Danke, Meister.", murmelte er und begann langsam zu essen und zu trinken. Harry bewunderte erneut dessen Selbstkontrolle. Wenn er nach dem Sommer bei den Dursleys ziemlich ausgehungert in Hogwarts ankam, hatte er sich immer auf das Essen gestürzt.

Nachdem Snape fertig war, verschwand das Tablett wie von Geisterhand. „Möchten Sie noch mehr, Professor?" „Nein danke, Meister.", antwortete Snape mit gesenktem Kopf. Plötzlich tauchte in seinem Gesichtsfeld eine Pergamentrolle auf und er schaute fragend nach oben. „Das ist eine Liste mit Regeln ... in der Öffentlichkeit ... und auch ganz allgemein.", meinte Harry und seine Wangen färbten sich wieder verräterisch. Snape las sich die einzelnen Punkte durch und erwiderte: „Danke Meister.", bevor er das Pergament auf den Nachttisch legte.

Als die Stille zu unangenehm wurde, fragte Harry: „Brauchten Sie die ganzen Tränke wegen Voldemort?" „Der Dunkle Lord kann sehr ungehalten werden, wenn nicht alles nach seinen Plänen läuft. Ich habe ihn des öfteren mit falschen Informationen versorgt, worunter selbstverständlich seine Operationen litten."

Harry konnte sich gut vorstellen, wie Voldemort die fehlgeschlagenen Aktionen seiner Todesser bestrafte. „Hat Dumbledore Ihnen nicht erlaubt, auch ab und zu richtige Informationen weiter zu leiten? Das hätte Ihre Position als Spion doch bestimmt gefestigt?", wunderte er sich.  
„Das hätte unweigerlich die Verteidigungslinie des Ordens gelockert und unnötige Opfer gefordert. Meine Bestrafung durch den Dunklen Lord war im Gegensatz dazu nur ein Bauernopfer, Meister.", erklärte Snape ruhig.

Harry hörte geschockt, wie sein Lehrer sich selbst mit einer Schachfigur verglich. „Sie sind kein Bauer, Professor. Wenn Sie schon eine Schachfigur sein müssen, dann mindestens ein Läufer oder Turm.", erwiderte Harry ernst.

Snape sah ihn nur verwundert und abschätzend an: „Seit wann haben sie so eine hohe Meinung von mir, Meister. Ich dachte immer, Sie und Ihre kleinen Freunde würden mir das schlimmste wünschen." Harry wurde wieder rot und erwiderte leise: „Früher ja, aber Fawkes ... ich glaub er hat mir irgendwie die Augen geöffnet ... damals bei der Aufnahmezeremonie."

„Harry! Severus!", hörten sie mit einem Mal Dumbledores Stimme aus dem Wohnbereich. „Wir sind hier.", rief Harry zurück. Vorsichtig stieg Snape aus dem Bett und gemeinsam gingen sie hinüber. Dort standen Dumbledore und Professor Tepes.

Nachdem sie sich alle gesetzt hatten, fing der Direktor an zu reden: „Harry, wie du schon erfahren hast, kennt Professor Tepes dieses spezielle Ritual und wir hatten eben auch eine sehr interessante Unterhaltung. Er hat mir auch erzählt, dass du bereits eine Liste erstellt hast, die es Professor Snape ermöglicht, sich weitest gehend normal in der Öffentlichkeit zu verhalten. Leider verlangt der Zauber, dass ihr einen größeren Teil eurer Zeit zusammen verbringt. Das wird leider nicht so einfach zu bewerkstelligen sein, da du offiziell keinen Unterricht mehr bei ihm hast."

Plötzlich kam Harry eine Idee: „Wäre es möglich, dass ich Privatunterricht in Zaubertränke bei Professor Snape nehmen könnte ... und dann eventuell auch eine UTZ – Prüfung am Ende des Jahres zu versuchen. Okklumentik – Unterricht ist bestimmt auch nicht verkehrt."

„Im Grunde spricht nichts dagegen, da du ja auch schon bei mir Unterricht hattest. Ich befürchte nur, dass es zu einem ähnlichen Desaster kommt, wie in deinem fünften Schuljahr. Und wenn du die UTZ – Prüfung machen willst, musst du sehr viel nachholen.", antwortete Dumbledore.  
„Dieses Mal gibt es aber einen bedeutenden Unterschied – ich will lernen!", damit wandte sich Harry direkt an Snape: „Bitte Sir, würden Sie mich unterrichten. Ich verspreche, dass ich es wirklich versuchen werde."

Snapes Gesichtsausdruck zeigte keinerlei Emotionen, als er sagte: „Wie Sie wünschen, Meister." „Hervorragend. Damit wäre das geklärt. Ich schlage vor, dass ihr beiden gleich morgen mit dem Unterricht beginnt.", freute sich Dumbledore.

„Nein! Ich denke, dass wir erst in einer Woche mit dem eigentlichen Stunden beginnen sollten. Bis dahin kann sich Professor Snape erstmal erholen. Vielleicht könnte ich aber die Zaubertränkebücher des sechsten und siebten Schuljahres bekommen. Dann werde ich mich schon damit beschäftigen. Außerdem kann ich dann jeden Abend üben, meinen Geist zu leeren.", widersprach Harry und sah Dumbledore fest in die Augen, bis dieser nickte.

Schließlich meldete sich Tepes zu Wort: „Da wäre noch etwas, Mr. Potter. Wie ich Ihnen bereits sagte, verlangt der Zauber eine gewisse Unterwürfigkeit, besonders wenn Meister und Sklave alleine sind. Aus diesem Grund sollten Sie sich vielleicht angewöhnen, Professor Snape vertrauter an zu reden. Dadurch erhalten Sie mehr Spielraum bei anderen Aspekten."

Unsicher blickte Harry zu Snape hinüber: „Wie wäre es dann mit Severus?" Ist das ok?" „Natürlich, Meister. Wenn Sie es so wünschen.", erwiderte Snape völlig neutral und kontrolliert. Schließlich stand er auf und ging zu seinem Bücherregal hinüber. Nach kurzem Suchen zog er zwei Bücher heraus und brachte sie Harry: „Bitte, Meister. Das sind meine alten Schulbücher."

Dankbar nahm Harry die ziemlich ramponierten Bücher entgegen: „Ich werde gut darauf aufpassen, danke." Nachdem das nun geklärt war, stand Dumbledore auf und verabschiedete sich. Harry und Tepes folgten ihm und ließen Snape alleine in seinen Räumen zurück. In der Eingangshalle trennte sich der Direktor von den beiden und ging zurück in sein Büro.

Tepes lächelte Harry an und meinte schließlich: „Ich bin sehr stolz auf Sie, Mr. Potter. Sie haben sich eben vollkommen korrekt verhalten. Ich habe Ihren Freunden übrigens Ihre Nachricht überbracht. Sie warten höchstwahrscheinlich im Gemeinschaftsraum auf Sie. Gute Nacht, Mr. Potter." Mit diesen Worten schritt er davon und Harry machte sich auf den Weg zum Gryffindorturm.


	10. Chapter 10

So da bin ich wieder ... mein Urlaub war toll und ich hab mich voller Elan ans Schreiben gemacht.

Ganz viel Spaß mit dem 10. Kapi

LG angeltears-and-deviljoy

**10. Erstaunen**

Als Harry in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam, wurde er zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag von seinen Freunden stürmisch begrüßt: „Harry! Was war denn vorhin los mit dir? Geht's dir jetzt besser?" „Tut mir Leid, dass ihr euch Sorgen gemacht habt. Es ist nur einiges passiert ... und ich musste erstmal selber damit klar kommen.", erwiderte Harry etwas verlegen.

„Wow, dass müssen aber ziemlich Neuigkeiten sein. Was ist denn ...", wollte Ron fragen. Doch bevor er zu Ende gesprochen hatte, traf ihn Hermines Fuß am Schienbein. „Hast du wenigstens jetzt Zeit deine Geschenke aus zu packen?", meinte sie und ignorierte Rons unterdrücktes „Autsch" und seine vorwurfsvollen Blicke völlig.

Harry lächelte Hermine dankbaren an und ging hinüber zum Tisch , wo seine Geschenke auf ihn warteten. Seine beiden Freunde sahen gespannt zu wie er die einzelnen Päckchen aufmachte. Er bekam von Mrs. Weasley wie jedes Jahr einen selbst gestrickten Pullover, von Hagrid selbst gebackene Steinplätzchen, von Ron ein paar Quidditch - Handschuhe und von Hermine ein Buch über die Dunklen Künste und Verteidigungsmaßnahmen gegen diese. Außerdem schickten die Weasley – Zwillinge ein Paket der neuesten Entwicklungen aus ihrem Laden.

Während des Auspackens entspannte sich Harry mehr und mehr. Bald alberte er mit Ron und Hermine herum und gemeinsam durchstöberten sie die Scherzartikel. Plötzlich bemerkte Ron die beiden Zaubertränkebücher: „Hey Harry, was willst du denn mit diesen alten Schinken?" „Ähm ... Snape gibt mir Privatunterricht in Zaubertränke ... und auch wieder in Okklumentik.", erzählte Harry widerstrebend.

Ron sah ihn regelrecht entsetzt an und selbst Hermine blickte erstaunt zu ihm. „Ähm ... meinst du, dass das so eine gute Idee ist? ... Es hat ja im fünften Jahr schon nicht wirklich funktioniert.", fragte sie schließlich zaghaft.

Harry hätte den beiden nun doch fast alles erzählt, aber er erinnerte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig daran, dass er ja Snape erst um Erlaubnis bitten wollte. Also sagte er nur: „Ich weiß, was ihr jetzt denkt, aber diesmal ist die Situation anders. Ich werde euch vielleicht später alles erklären, aber jetzt wäre es das Beste, wenn ihr mir einfach vertraut, okay?" Noch ehe Ron etwas sagen konnte, schnitt ihm Hermine das Wort ab: „Klar Harry. Du wirst schon wissen, was du tust und offensichtlich ist es ja auch von Dumbledore abgesegnet."

Nach dieser kurzen Unterbrechung stöberten sie eine weitere halbe Stunde in den Scherzartikeln herum, um dann schließlich in ihre Schlafsäle zu verschwinden. Dort fiel Ron auch gleich ins Bett und fing nach wenigen Minuten an zu schnarchen.

Harrys Gedanken waren jedoch zu sehr in Aufruhr, als dass er so schnell hätte einschlafen können wie sein Freund. Deswegen nahm er sich Snapes Zaubertränkebuch aus dem sechsten Lehrjahr und blätterte ein bisschen darin herum. Schon auf den ersten paar Seiten fielen ihm die ganzen Randbemerkungen auf. Snape hatte zu fast jedem Rezept Verbesserungen an den Rand geschrieben. Aber das war nicht das Einzige. Er fand auch Zaubersprüche, die sein Lehrer allem Anschein nach selber entwickelt hatte.

Erstaunt und fasziniert starrte Harry auf die Seiten. Bis jetzt hatte er immer angenommen, dass keiner schlauer war, als Hermine mit ihrem ungeheuren Fachwissen. Aber nun erkannte er was für ein Potenzial sein Zaubertrankprofessor besaß – kein Wunder, dass Voldemort ihn nicht hatte töten wollen. Er hatte ebenfalls gewusst, wie gut Snape war.

Ob sich Dumbledore auch darüber klar war? Sicherlich hatte er ihn als Lehrer und Spion gebraucht, aber wusste er tatsächlich, dass Snape so ... genial war? Plötzlich bemerkte Harry, dass er unglaubliches Glück hatte, von solch einem Mann lernen zu dürfen. Der Zauber würde dafür sorgen, dass Snape sein Wissen ernsthaft an ihn weitergeben musste ... und Harry würde diese Chance nutzen. Das Wissen seines Professors war vielleicht sogar der Schlüssel, wie er Voldemort besiegen konnte.

In seinem Beschluss bestärkt, diesmal ernsthaft lernen zu wollen, legte er das Buch bei Seite und versuchte seine Gedanken zu leeren. Dabei konzentrierte er sich vor allem auf den Wind, der um den Turm herum heulte. Schließlich verbannte er selbst dieses kleine Detail aus seinem Denken. Er füllte sich merkwürdig leicht und merkte gar nicht, wie er langsam ein schlief.


	11. Chapter 11

Und weils so schön ist, das nächste Kapi gleich hinterher +lach+

**11. Gehorsam**

Nachdem Dumbledore, Tepes und sein Meister verschwunden waren, stöhnte Snape einmal kurz auf und schlurfte zurück in sein Schlafzimmer. Dabei registrierte er nur am Rande, dass er Potter jetzt sogar schon in seinen Gedanken als „Meister" bezeichnete. Er war jedoch viel zu müde, um sich damit auseinander zu setzen. Also legte er sich wieder in sein Bett und hoffte, dass sich die ganze Sache am nächsten Morgen nur als ein böser Traum heraus stellen würde.

Snape wusste nicht wie lange er geschlafen hatte, aber er füllte sich nicht sonderlich besser als am Vortag. Sein Körper schmerzte und in seinem Kopf herrschte ein absolutes Chaos. Langsam öffnete er die Augen und rechnete damit, seinen Meister wieder am Bett sitzen zu sehen. Frustriert murmelte er: „Es heißt Potter, verdammt und nicht Meister."

Plötzlich spürte er wie eine neue schmerzhafte Welle durch seinen Körper schoss. Gequält wimmerte er auf und rollte sich auf seinem Bett zu einem Ball zusammen. Er registrierte nur schwach, wie jemand die Schlafzimmertür öffnete und eintrat. Erst als zwei Hände ihn vorsichtig auf den Rücken drehten und sich auf seine Brust legten, hörte der Schmerz auf.

Er musste nicht die Augen öffnen um zu wissen, dass sein Meister neben ihm stand. Schließlich hörte er die leise Stimme: „Schlaf, Severus. Du brauchst dringend Ruhe." Erschöpft rollte sich Snape auf die Seite und schlief auch augenblicklich ein.

Die nächsten Tage verbrachte Snape mehr oder weniger in seinen Fieberträumen. Er wachte nur für kurze Zeit auf und dann wurden ihm Heiltränke oder einfach nur Wasser eingeflösst. Schemenhaft erkannte er Dumbledore oder Madame Pompfrey, die manchmal bei ihm waren und ihn sorgenvoll musterten. Seine einzige Konstante aber war überraschenderweise sein Meister. Wann immer er aufwachte, saß Harry entweder auf einem Stuhl neben seinem Bett und las oder er half der Medihexe.  
Snapes Träume waren ein wildes Durcheinander. Er wurde von vielen Schlangen umlagert, eine davor war Nagini, die sich plötzlich in Voldemort verwandelte. Der Dunkle Lord lachte kalt und sprach auf Parsel. Sofort stürzten sich die Schlangen auf ihn, umwickelten seine Arme und Beine wie Marionettenfäden. Die Schwänze der Schlangen hielt Voldemort in seinen Händen.  
Snape musste hilflos mit ansehen, wie er sich ohne sein Zutun bewegte. Er war nur noch eine Puppe. Plötzlich veränderte sich die Szenerie wieder und aus Voldemort wurde Harry. Ein kurzer Befehl auf Parsel und die Schlangen ließen von ihm ab und verschwanden in der Dunkelheit. Erleichtert blickte er seinen Meister an, der sich ebenfalls in Luft auflöste.

Nach fünf Tagen in seinem Delirium erwachte Snape ohne nennenswerte Schmerzen. Nur ein leichtes Ziehen in einigen Muskeln zeigte, dass er noch nicht völlig gesund war. Vorsichtig setzte er sich auf. Er war nicht sonderlich überrascht, als er plötzlich eine helfende Hand spürte, die ihn mit sanftem Druck in die richtige Position dirigierte.

„Du hast uns einen ziemlichen Schrecken eingejagt, Severus.", meinte Harry, während er Snape ein Glas Wasser reichte. Dankbar nahm er es und trank es in zwei großen Zügen aus: „Vielen Dank, Meister." „Ich denke mal, du willst dich frisch machen. Ich warte solange im Wohnzimmer. Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, ruf einfach.", sagte Harry und verschwand durch die Tür.

Langsam stand Snape auf und ging in Richtung Bad. Dabei musste er immer wieder gegen den Drang ankämpfen zu seinem Meister ins Wohnzimmer zu gehen. Ob er wohl sehr wütend war, dass er krank gewesen war? Aber dann hätte er ihm nichts zu trinken gegeben ... oder an seinem Bett Wache gehalten. Wie in Trance steuerte Snape die Wohnzimmertür an und wollte sie öffnen. Er musste wissen, ob ihn sein Meister bestrafen wollte, oder ob er ihm seinen Ausfall verzieh.

Plötzlich bemerkte Snape, was er gerade vorhatte und was er sich für Gedanken machte. Entsetzt ging er, so schnell er konnte, ins Bad und beschloss, erstmal dringend kalt zu duschen.  
Nach der Dusche fühlte sich sein Kopf wieder klarer an. Er zog sich frische Sachen an und betrat leise sein Wohnzimmer.

Sein Meister saß auf dem Sofa und war völlig in ein Buch vertieft. Mit einem Mal spürte Snape wie eine fremde Energiewelle durch seinen Körper raste. Automatisch senkte er den Kopf, ging zum Sofa und ließ sich in einer geschmeidigen Bewegung auf die Knie sinken. Seinen Kopf legte er auf einen Fuß seines Meisters und sprach leise: „Wie lauten Eure Befehle, Meister?"

Erschrocken schaute Harry zu Snape herunter: „Was soll das Ganze?" Genau diese Frage stellte sich sein Lehrer auch gerade. Er hatte zwar erwartet, dass er sich in der Gegenwart seines Meisters etwas unterwürfig verhalten musste, aber das hier war nun wirklich zu viel des Guten. Er versuchte wenigstens seinen Oberkörper aufzurichten, allerdings peitschte die Energie immer noch durch seinen Körper. Also blieb ihm keine andere Wahl, als in dieser Position zu verharren.

Snape wusste nicht, ob er durch den Zauber zu einer Eingebung kam: „Es sieht ganz danach aus, als ob die Magie mich zu übertriebenem Gehorsam zwingt, Meister. Höchstwahrscheinlich erwartet mich eine Strafe durch meinen Ausfall und die dadurch entstandenen Unannehmlichkeiten."

„Strafe?! Warum sollte ich dich bestrafen? Du warst krank und konntest nichts dafür.", erwiderte Harry überrascht. „Meine Krankheit wurde hauptsächlich durch die Bestrafung des Zaubers ausgelöst. Das erste Mal war es Ungehorsam und das zweite Mal Respektlosigkeit.", erklärte Snape mühsam beherrscht. Er spürte mit einem Mal, dass sich die Magie erneut in ihm regte. Wie in Trance sprach er weiter: „Bitte Meister, vergebt mir. Ihr werdet in Zukunft keinen Grund mehr haben, mit mir unzufrieden zu sein." Dabei wurde sein Ton immer flehender.

Harry war bei diesen Worten merklich blasser geworden. „Irgendetwas stimmt nicht, Severus. Laut Professor Tepes sollte die Unterwürfigkeit nicht so stark sein.", sagte er. Vorsichtig befreite er sich von Snape und ging zum Kamin. „Professor Tepes. Könnten Sie bitte herkommen. Ich fürchte, es gibt ein kleines Problem."

Keine Minute später stand sein Lehrer auch schon neben ihm und betrachtete besorgt seinen Kollegen, der immer noch dort kniete, wo ihn Harry zurück gelassen hatte: „Was ist passiert?" „Ich habe ein wenig gelesen und plötzlich hat Severus vor mir gekniet und mich regelrecht angefleht ihn nicht zu bestrafen. Sie sagten doch, dass der Fluch die Bestrafung selbst vornimmt und es damit erledigt wäre.", antwortete Harry.

„Sie haben recht, Mr. Potter. Das Band zwischen Ihnen ist aus einem mir unbekannten Grund stärker … viel stärker als es eigentlich wäre, wenn es sich nur auf das Dunkle Mal beziehen würde. Es muss noch einen anderen Zusammenhang geben. Aber als erstes müssen wir Professor Snape helfen. Sie müssen dem Zauber klar machen, dass Sie übertriebene Unterwürfigkeit nicht schätzen und gebrauchen, wenn nötig mit Härte.", meinte Tepes.

Harry atmete einmal tief ein und aus, bevor er so ernst und kalt wie möglich sprach: „Steh auf, Severus. Ich werde dir schon sagen, wenn ich dich vor mir auf den Knien sehen will. Was deine Bestrafung angeht: Die fünf Tage im Fieberwahn dürften dir deine Respektlosigkeit schon ausgetrieben haben. Ich brauche dich bei vollem Verstand und dulde diese Kriecherei nicht, verstanden?"  
Snape stand langsam auf, ließ den Kopf aber vorsichtshalber gesenkt: „Natürlich, Meister." Nur durch die jahrelange Spionagearbeit bei Voldemort gelang es ihm äußerlich vollkommen ruhig zu bleiben. Innerlich tobten die unterschiedlichsten Gefühle. Dieser Zauber war die reinste Demütigung und alles in ihm wollte protestieren. Seine Hilflosigkeit nahm noch zu, als seine Augen verdächtig anfingen zu brennen. Immerhin war die Energie verschwunden.

Schließlich hörte er wie sich Tepes leise verabschiedete und sein Meister und er waren wieder alleine. Er bemerkte wie dieser langsam auf ihn zukam und dann vor ihm stand: „Severus? … Ich wollte nicht … Es tut mir Leid. … Wir hatten nicht damit gerechnet, dass die Magie so stark sein würde. … Komm, setzten wir uns." Wie in Zeitlupe gehorchte Snape und ließ sich neben Harry auf das Sofa fallen. Diese ganze Situation war einfach nur unwirklich und demütigend.

„Severus, geht es wieder?", fragte sein Meister leise. „Natürlich, Meister. Es ist alles in bester Ordnung.", antwortete Snape und er hasste sich selbst dafür, dass seine Stimme so weinerlich klang. Plötzlich füllte er, eine Hand auf seiner Schulter und hörte seinen Meister sagen: „Du warst für so lange Zeit immer stark. Da ist es ganz natürlich, wenn man irgendwann nicht mehr kann. Bitte Severus, lass mich dir helfen." Mit diesen Worten zog er den älteren Mann in eine Umarmung, die Snape widerstandslos über sich ergehen ließ. Was konnte er auch anderes tun, ohne die verfluchte Magie wieder auf den Plan zu rufen. Aber je länger die Umarmung andauerte, desto ruhiger wurde Snape und bald musste er sich selber eingestehen, dass es ihm gut tat, so gehalten zu werden.


	12. Chapter 12

Hallöle, und weiter geht es ... viel Spaß.

Reni: Dieses Problem wird sich bald von selbst lösen ... in Kapi 13 und 14

LG angeltears-and-deviljoy

**12. Aussprache**

Harry erwachte am nächsten Morgen mit einem steifen Nacken. Während er langsam zu sich kam, stellte er zwei Dinge fest: erstens war er nicht im Gryffindorschlafsaal, sondern in Snapes Wohnzimmer auf dessen Sofa und zweitens lag besagter Mann friedlich schlafend mit dem Kopf auf Harrys Schoß.

Vorsichtig versuchte Harry sich aufzusetzen, ohne Snape zu stören, als sich noch weitere Muskeln schmerzhaft meldeten. Die wenigen Bewegungen hatten jedoch ausgereicht, um Snape zu wecken. Als er ebenfalls bemerkte wo er war und auf wessen Schoß er es sich gemütlich gemacht hatte, schnellte er hektisch hoch und zog sich bis ans andere Ende des Sofas zurück.

Harry musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen und sagte stattdessen: „Guten Morgen, Severus. Ich hoffe du hast gut geschlafen." „Guten Morgen, Meister.", murmelte Snape und fügte noch leiser ein „Ja, danke." hinzu. Harry versuchte sich währenddessen aufrecht hinzusetzen und streckte seine Muskeln ein wenig. Diese begannen sofort zu protestieren und er verzog schmerzhaft das Gesicht. „Du hast nicht zufällig einen Trank gegen Muskelschmerzen, oder?", fragte er und ließ sich stöhnend zurück ins Sofa sinken.

Snape holte nach einem kurzen „Ja, Meister." den gewünschten Trank. Harry leerte die kleine Flasche in einem Zug und seufzte erleichtert auf, als die Wirkung einsetzte. „Danke, du hast gerade meinen Tag gerettet.", meinte er schließlich und lächelte seinen Professor an, dem die ganze Situation mehr als peinlich war. Snape wünschte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, dass das alles nur ein böser Traum sei. Wie hatte er sich nur so gehen lassen können? Er hasste sich selbst dafür, so viel Schwäche gezeigt zu haben ... und das ausgerechnet vor dem Menschen, der diese Schwächen am meisten gegen ihn einsetzen konnte. Er war so sehr in Gedanken, dass er nicht bemerkte wie Harry ihn besorgt musterte und schreckte zusammen, als er plötzlich eine Hand auf  
seiner Schulter fühlte.

„Was ist los, Severus? Was beschäftigt dich?", fragte Harry und versuchte seinem Lehrer ins Gesicht zu schauen. Dieser drehte sich plötzlich zu ihm hin und meinte mit erschreckend tonloser Stimme: „Es muss ziemlich befriedigend für Euch sein mich so zu sehen, Meister ... so schwach und Euch völlig ausgeliefert. Aber eigentlich müsste ich daran gewöhnt sein ... meine früheren Herren nutzten jegliche Art der Schwäche aus. Warum sollte es bei Euch also anders sein?"

Harry wusste im ersten Augenblick nicht wie er mit dieser Antwort umgehen sollte. Snape hatte im Plural gesprochen, demnach meinte er nicht nur Voldemort. So ruhig wie möglich fragte er schließlich: „Wer noch?" „Mein Vater, der Dunkle Lord und Professor Dumbledore.", erwiderte Snape leise, aber diesmal mit einem Hauch von Bitterkeit.

Nach dieser Aussage herrschte im Raum wieder eine angespannte Stille. Harry überlegte krampfhaft, wie er Snape überzeugen konnte, dass er ihn nicht nur wie ein nützliches Werkzeug benutzen würde. Plötzlich fragte er: „Hast du Veritaserum?" Snapes Hände zitterten leicht, als er nickte: „Ja, Meister. Es ist in meinem Labor." „Hol es bitte."

Snape nickte erneut und machte sich langsam auf den Weg. Wenn sein Meister ihn schon unter dem Einfluss des Wahrheitstrankes befragen wollte, würde er sich bestimmt nicht auch noch beeilen. Er benötigte fast doppelt so lange für den Hin – und Rückweg, aber schließlich stand er doch wieder in seinen Räumen.

Hier stellte er überrascht fest, dass sein Meister in der Zwischenzeit ein sehr ausgiebiges Frühstück bestellt hatte, sogar ein zusammengerollter Tagesprophet lag auf dem Tisch. Harry reichte ihm lächelnd ein Glas Kürbissaft und meinte: „Dosiere es bitte so, dass die Wirkung ein bis zwei Stunden andauert." Snape setzte sich an den Tisch und präparierte den Saft mit einem großen Tropfen. Dann verkorkte er die Flasche wieder sorgfältig.

Harry musste sich erneut ein Grinsen verkneifen. Allem Anschein nach glaubte Snape, dass das Veritaserum für ihn sei. Er wollte auch gerade wieder nach dem Glas greifen, als ihm Harry zuvor kam und den Saft in wenigen Zügen austrank. Snape starrte ihn nur sprachlos an.  
Harry schaute ihn so unschuldig wie möglich an und zeigte auf das Frühstück: „Bedien dich. Du kannst in aller Ruhe frühstücken, während ich erzähle." Als Snape aus seiner Starre erwachte und sich einen Kaffee nahm, begann sein Meister: „Ich habe absolut nicht vor irgendetwas aus deiner Vergangenheit gegen dich zu verwenden. Diese ganze Sache ist schon demütigend genug für dich. Ich weiß, dass du ein Mensch bist, der nicht einfach vertraut ... was mich nicht sonderlich überrascht. Warum solltest du auch jemandem vertrauen, der dir selber nur mit Misstrauen begegnet?! Ich möchte dir hiermit beweisen, dass ich es tue."

Harry atmete nochmal tief ein und aus und fing an. Er erzählte wie er bei den Dursleys gelebt hatte, von seiner Einsamkeit und dem stetigen Wunsch so akzeptiert zu werden, wie er war. Dann überbrachte ihm Hagrid seinen Brief aus Hogwarts und er erfuhr, dass er ein Zauberer war ... kein Freak. Nun glaubte er endlich für das gemocht zu werden, was er war. Allerdings sah die Realität anders aus. Die meisten Leute erkannten nicht Harry in ihm, sondern nur den Jungen, der lebte. Er wurde für etwas bewundert, an das er sich nicht einmal erinnerte.

Seine Jahre in Hogwarts waren dann ein einziges Auf und Ab. In einem Jahr wurde er fast ehrfürchtig verehrt und in einem anderen gemieden und angefeindet, aber es gab immer eine Gemeinsamkeit ... man behandelte ihn nie wie einen normalen Schüler.

Während seiner Erzählung beschrieb Harry vor allem seine Gefühle für Snape, seine Enttäuschung, seinen Zorn und schließlich auch seinen Hass. Es gab Zeiten, in denen die bloße Erwähnung seines Namens ausreichte, um Harry zur Weißglut zu treiben. Dann kam Sirius, der beste Freund seines Vater ... und was noch wichtiger war, jemand der Snape genauso verachtete wie er. Bei ihm füllte er sich verstanden und geliebt, bis zu seinem fünften Jahr. Durch die Szene in Snapes Denkarium wurde ihm deutlich vor Augen geführt, dass sein Vater und Sirius nicht die strahlenden Helden waren.  
Doch das alles verlor seine Wichtigkeit, als Sirius starb. Harry plagten Schuldgefühle und die bewältigte er auf die einfachste Weise, die es überhaupt gibt: er suchte sich einen Sündenbock. Den ganzen Sommer über redete er sich ein, dass es allein Snapes Schuld gewesen war. Sein Hass wurde noch stärker, als seine ZAG – Ergebnisse kamen. Er würde nicht in den UTZ – Kurs für Zaubertränke kommen und damit wurde auch seine Hoffnung, Auror zu werden, begraben.

Diesen Gedanken hatte er dann auch bei der Aufnahmezeremonie, während er Fawkes streichelte. Der Phönix hatte ihn aus seinen intelligenten Augen angesehen und die Energiewelle hatte sämtliche negativen Gefühle für Snape hinweg geschwemmt. Seit diesem Tag sah Harry seinen Lehrer mit anderen Augen. Außerdem konnte er sich endlich eingestehen, dass viele Faktoren zum Tod seines Paten beigetragen hatte, unter anderem auch sein Hang alles auf eigene Faust regeln zu wollen.  
Nachdem Harry fertig war, fügte er schließlich noch hinzu: „Ich weiß nicht viel über dich, Severus. Ich möchte das gerne ändern, aber nur wenn du es auch willst. Mit ist auch bewusst, dass ich eine große Verantwortung trage ... vielleicht sogar eine zu große. Aber ich werde alles in meiner Macht stehende tun, damit diese ganze Situation nicht noch unangenehmer wird, als sie ohnehin schon ist. Ich möchte dir helfen ... und wenn du es zu lässt, auch auf dich aufpassen.

In der Vergangenheit hab ich vieles im Alleingang versucht, aber dass kann ich jetzt nicht mehr. Ich kann Voldemort nur besiegen, wenn ich Hilfe habe ... deine Hilfe. ... Bitte, unterrichte mich in allem, was ich wissen muss. Bitte."

Snape hatte seinen Meister die ganze Zeit beobachtet und zum ersten Mal sah er nicht nur James Potters Sohn, sondern einen jungen Mann, dem man eine gewaltige Last auf die Schultern gelegt hatte. Plötzlich fühlte er eine Müdigkeit, die nichts mit seiner körperlichen Verfassung zu tun hatte. Er war es Leid, gegen alles und jeden ankämpfen zu müssen und seine inneren Mauern ständig aufrecht zu halten.

Er dachte außerdem an die letzte Nacht. Er hatte ohne einen einzigen Alptraum durchgeschlafen und das ohne vorher einen Schlaftrank zu nehmen. Vielleicht war sein Meister seine Chance endlich Frieden zu finden?! Schließlich nickte er: „Gerne, Meister. Ich werde Euch unterrichten." Harry lächelte ihn an und meinte: „Danke, Severus."


	13. Chapter 13

Hallöchen Leute, diesmal ist das Kapi wieder etwas kleiner ausgefallen, ber ich hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem +ggg+ Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Reni: Wenn Harry nicht das Veritaserum genommen hätte, wäre Sev wohl trotzdem noch misstrauisch, aber zum Glück hat JKR es ja erfunden +lach+

GLG angeltears-and-deviljoy

**13. Verraten**

Nachdem das Frühstück abgedeckt worden war, hingen Harry und Snape ihren eigenen Gedanken nach. Die Stille, die dabei herrschte, war jedoch in keinster Weise unangenehm, sondern, im Gegenteil, ziemlich beruhigend.

Nach einer Weile fragte Snape: „Welches Datum haben wir eigentlich?" „Heute ist Silvester. Fred und George machen bestimmt einen ziemlichen Umsatz mit ihren Feuerwerkskörpern. Sie wollen im neuen Jahr auch noch einen Laden in Hogsmeade aufmachen. Filch wird sich freuen.", antwortete Harry grinsend.

Snape nickte nur kurz, als sein Blick plötzlich am Tagespropheten, der bis jetzt völlig unbeachtet am Rand des Tisches lag, hängen blieb. Die Zeitung war eng aufgerollt, so dass man die Überschrift der ersten Seite nur erahnen konnte. Fragend schaute er zu seinem Meister, der ihm nickend sein Einverständnis gab.

Snape griff nach der dicken Rolle Pergamentblätter ... und erstarrte er als die Schlagzeile der ersten Seite las: „NEUES AUS DEM KRIEG – MASTER HARRY POTTER". Wie unter Hypnose schlug er die zweite Seite auf. Dort stand in etwas kleineren Buchstaben:

_„Todesser durch Ritual zum Sklaven von Harry Potter!"_

_Wie wir aus gut informierter Quelle erfahren haben, konnte ein großer Schlag gegen Den – dessen – Name – nicht – genannt – wird geführt werden. Severus Snape, derzeit Zaubertrankprofessor inHogwarts, konnte letztendlich doch als treuer Todesser enttarnt werden.  
Man weiß bis jetzt noch nicht wie Professor Dumbledore, der in der Vergangenheit immer wieder für ihn bürgte, diesen enormen Vertrauensbruch aufgenommen hat. Wir können jedoch mit Sicherheit sagen, dass Harry Potter sich dieser Sache auf ungewöhnliche Weise annahm. Er soll demnach ein Ritual durchgeführt haben, mit dessen Hilfe er Severus Snape an sich gebunden hat. Dieser muss nun sämtliche Befehle seines neuen Meisters ausführen.  
Im Ministerium geht man der ganzen Sachen mit äußerster Sorgfalt nach. Sowohl Harry Potter als auch der Todesser Severus Snape sollen genauestens befragt werden. Wir halten Sie natürlich über alles auf dem Laufenden._

_Lesen Sie mehr zu diesem Thema:  
Seite 3-4 „Das Leben des Todessers Severus Snape – Wie schaffte er es Dumbledore zu täuschen?"  
Seite 5 „Harry Potter und der Kampf gegen die Dunkle Seite"  
Seite 6-7 „Die großen Gerichtsverhandlungen gegen Todesser – Vergangenheit und Gegenwart"  
Seite 8 „Heimliche Todesser – Wie viele leben noch unerkannt unter uns?"_

Snape fühlte sich, als ob ihm jemand einen gewaltigen Schlag versetzt hatte. Wusste sein Meister von diesen Artikeln? Wer hatte dem Tagespropheten die Informationen zukommen lassen? Was hatte es mit diesen Befragungen auf sich? Sein Meister hatte ihm zwar versichert, dass er sich um ihn kümmern wollte, aber das hier änderte alles. Das Ministerium brauchte dringend Erfolge und er war praktisch ein gefundenes Fressen. Würde ihn der Orden beschützen, oder ihn opfern, um das sehr zerbrechliche Band mit dem Ministerium nicht noch einmal zu gefährden?

Dumbledore hatte zwar schon einmal für ihn gebürgt, aber damals war er auch von Nutzen für den alten Schulleiter gewesen. Je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto sicherer war er, dass man ihn fallen lassen würde. Die anderen Ordensmitglieder hatten ihn immer nur toleriert, aber nie akzeptiert oder respektiert.  
Harry hatte währenddessen mit geschlossenen Augen auf dem Sofa gesessen und einfach nur die Ruhe genossen. Schließlich öffnete er die Augen und bemerkte besorgt, dass Snape noch blasser als sonst war. Seine Hände zitterten leicht und er starrte wie gebannt auf die Zeitung. „Severus? Stimmt etwas nicht?", fragte Harry.

Ohne ihn anzusehen, reichte ihm Snape wortlos die Zeitung. Als Harry die Überschrift und den Artikel las, konnte er es im ersten Augenblick nicht glauben. Nachdem die Erkenntnis zu ihm durch gesickert war, spürte er von der früheren Ruhe nichts mehr. Am liebsten hätte er irgendetwas an die Wand geworfen, aber ein Blick zu Snape hielt ihn davon ab.

Dieser saß wie unter Drogen neben ihn. Er reagierte nicht einmal als ihm Harry die Hand auf die Schulter legte. Vorsichtig ließ sich Harry vor seinem Lehrer auf die Knie sinken und schaute ihm direkt in die Augen: „Severus, ich weiß nicht wie dieses Schmierblatt an seine Informationen gekommen ist. Aber wenn ich es herausfinde, wird diese so genannte Quelle ernsthafte Probleme bekommen. Und wenn Fudge glaubt auf deine Kosten einen Sieg gegen Voldemort präsentieren zu können, dann hat er sich aber mächtig geschnitten. So langsam bekomme ich noch richtig Übung, dem Ministerium die Pläne zu versauen – schlimmer als vor zwei Jahren kann es ja schließlich nicht werden."

„Ihr wollt Euch wirklich wegen mir mit dem Ministerium anlegen, Meister?", fragte Snape ernst. Harry konnte sich ein kaltes Lächeln nicht verkneifen: „Diese Idioten haben mir nicht geglaubt, als ich sie gewarnt habe. Ich werde ihnen bestimmt nicht helfen, ihr Ego wieder aufzubauen. Da müssen sie schon richtige Erfolge nachweisen ... und nicht so einen Blödsinn." Snape nickte nur und Harry konnte regelrecht sehen, wie sein Lehrer etwas von seiner alten Kraft zurück erlangte.

Plötzlich schwebte durch den Kamin ein Stück Pergament ins Zimmer und landete auf dem Tisch. Als Harry es gelesen hatte, meinte er nur: „Krisensitzung bei Dumbledore. Wir sind wohl nicht die einzigen, die den Tagespropheten lesen." Die beiden erhoben sich und gingen gemeinsam zum Büro des Direktors.


	14. Chapter 14

bane: Ich weiß ja selber wie das ist, wenn ewig keine Updates kommen. Das will ich euch echt nicht antun +lach+ ... nur im Notfall.

Reni: Jetzt erfährst du auch, wer der Verräter ist ... und ein paar Reaktionen bekommst du ebenfalls mit. Ich find es übrigens richtig toll, wie du mitfieberst. +drück+

sweatheart: TOLL ... ein neuer Leser, freut mich, dass dir die Geschichte so gut gefällt. Harry versucht auf jeden Fall sein bestes um Sev zu helfen, auch wenn später einiges in die Hose geht +neugierig mach+

an alle: Fudge ist bei mir noch Zaubereiminister ... den kann man einfach viel besser nieder machen +fies grins+

So nun wünsch ich euch viel Spaß beim 14. Kapi

GLG angeltears-and-deviljoy

**14. Verteidigung**

Als Harry die Tür zu Dumbledores Büro öffnete, erlebte er die zweite negative Überraschung an diesem Tag. Es saßen nicht nur der Direktor und Professor McGonagall im Zimmer, sondern auch Fudge, Umbridge und zwei Auroren. Snape, der nach ihm den Raum betrat, griff sofort instinktiv nach seinem Zauberstab. Harry legte ihm aber behutsam die Hand auf den Unterarm und bat ihn stumm nichts zu übereilen.

Nachdem sich Harry sicher war, dass sein Lehrer den Minister und seine Leute nicht in Grund und Boden hexen würde, drehte er sich wieder um. Er bedachte Fudge und Umbridge mit einem kalten Lächeln und meinte schließlich: „Guten Tag, Minister. Wie ich sehe, konnten Sie es gar nicht abwarten, sich in Ihrem vermeintlichen Triumph zu suhlen."

Fudge versuchte selbstsicher zu lächeln, aber ein Blick in Harrys Augen ließ ihn kläglich scheitern. Stattdessen meinte Umbridge mit falscher Freundlichkeit in der Stimme: „Mr. Potter, wir wissen aus einer sicheren Quelle, dass der Todesser Severus Snape ihr Sklave ist. Wir würden Ihnen beiden dazu gerne ein paar Fragen stellen."

Harrys Augen wurden noch einen Grad härter, als er seine ehemalige Lehrerin musterte und mit nur einem Wort antwortete: „Nein!" Alle Anwesenden im Raum blinzelten im ersten Moment überrascht auf. „Allerdings würde ich gerne wissen, wer ihre so genannte Quelle ist. Vielleicht verstehe ich dann endlich, wieso Sie Severus als Todesser bezeichnen.", fuhr Harry ungerührt fort.

Fudge war seine Verunsicherung nun sehr deutlich anzusehen. Offensichtlich hatte er sich diese ganze Situation bedeutend einfacher vorgestellt. Er öffnete mehrmals den Mund um etwas zu sagen, brachte aber keinen Ton heraus. Dadurch hatte er große Ähnlichkeit mit einem Fisch. Schließlich blickte er zuerst Umbridge und dann Dumbledore Hilfe suchend an.

Der Direktor schaute jedoch nur zwischen Harry und Snape hin und her. Er hatte sehr wohl die beruhigende Geste am Anfang mitbekommen. Ihm fiel auch auf, dass sich Harry mehr oder weniger schützend vor seinen Lehrer gestellt hatte. Von der intensiven Abneigung der beiden zueinander war nichts mehr zu spüren.

Während Fudge langsam begriff, dass er nicht so leicht an Snape heran kommen würde, hatte Umbridge nicht so schnell aufgegeben. „Mr. Potter", sagte sie mit ihrer unnatürlich kindlichen Stimme: „Sie wurden von einem alten Muggellandstreicher dabei beobachtet wie Sie das Ritual durchführten, durch das Sie nun der Meister von ... IHM sind. Er hat laut und deutlich gehört wie Sie ... diesen Verräter als solchen enttarnt haben, um dann den Zauber zu sprechen. Sie haben diesen armen Menschen einen gehörigen Schrecken eingejagt, mein Lieber."

Harrys Laune hatte sich mit jedem Wort weiter verschlechtert und das wollte etwas heißen, da er sich sowieso schon am unteren Limit bewegte. Er wollte diese Frau am liebsten ins nächste Jahrhundert hexen. Mühsam beherrschte er sich. Es wäre zwar ziemlich amüsant, aber er würde Severus damit keinen Gefallen tun. Darum antwortete er so ruhig wie möglich: „Erstens bin ich nicht ,Ihr Lieber.

Zweitens werden Sie aufhören so über Severus zu reden. Er hat mehr als einmal sein Leben riskiert, um viele andere zu retten, als das Ministerium noch alle Anzeichen ignorierte und fröhlich Däumchen gedreht hat.

Drittens war das Ritual ein Unfall. Voldemort hatte Severus als Spion enttarnt. Er wollte ihn jedoch nicht töten, da er dessen enormes Potenzial erkannt hatte. Deswegen entschloss er sich zu diesem Ritual, dass ich lediglich gestört habe. Diesen Punkt können Ihnen Professor Dumbledore und Professor McGonagall auch gerne bestätigen.

Viertens wurde dieser Landstreicher sicherlich von Voldemort geschickt, um Severus doch noch in irgendeiner Form zu schaden. Das ist ihm ja auch leider gelungen, da der Tagesprophet es nicht abwarten konnte, diesen Blödsinn zu schreiben.

Und fünftens können Sie sich Ihre Befragungen sonst wohin schmieren. Falls Sie versuchen sollten Severus mit Gewalt ins Ministerium zu schaffen oder ihn in sonst einer Weise zu belästigen, werden Sie mit ein paar unschönen Flüchen konfrontiert werden ... sowohl von Severus als auch von mir."

Während seiner kleinen Ansprache konnte Harry die verschiedensten Reaktionen beobachten. Fudge war merklich blasser geworden. Umbridge hingegen zitterte vor unterdrückter Wut. Dumbledores Gesicht zeigte keinerlei Regung, aber er hatte Harry und auch Snape keinen Moment aus den Augen gelassen. McGonagall versuchte mit mäßigen Erfolg nicht allzu sehr zu grinsen. Die beiden Auroren sahen sich immer wieder an und wussten nicht, was sie von der ganzen Situation halten sollten. Severus hingegen hatte bei dem letzten Satz seinen Zauberstab wieder hervor geholt und beobachtete wachsam die Leute vom Ministerium.

Umbridge meldete sich schließlich als Erste wieder zu Wort: „Nun Mr. Potter, da Sie sich so gegen eine Befragung wehren, würden Sie dann bitte diese kurze Erklärung unterschreiben." Bei diesem Satz waren sämtliche Alarmglocken in Harrys Kopf angesprungen. Ein schneller Blick zu Snape sagte ihm, dass er ebenfalls nichts von der ganzen Sache hielt. Umbridge würde niemals so einfach aufgeben, schon gar nicht, wenn das Ministerium dringend Erfolge brauchte. Sein Misstrauen wurde noch stärker als er die „kurze" Erklärung sah: sechs Seiten Pergament!

Wie in Zeitlupe nahm er die Unterlagen entgegen und begann sie langsam durchzulesen. „Sie müssen sich nicht die Mühe machen alles zu lesen, Mr. Potter. Das meiste sind nur irgendwelche Paragraphen.", meinte Fudge und lächelte unsicher. Tatsächlich verstand Harry kaum ein Wort von dem Geschriebenen. Es kam ihm so vor, als ob sich alles auf diesen Seiten auf irgendwelche anderen Bücher bezog. Er würde jedoch nichts unterzeichnen, was er nicht verstand, erst recht nicht, wenn ihm Fudge und Umbridge geradezu die Feder in die Hand drücken wollten.

Deshalb wandte er sich nur an Dumbledore: „Professor haben Sie zufällig die hier erwähnten Bücher? Ich würde gerne genau nachschlagen, was diese Dokumente beinhalten." Der Direktor nickte nur und zeigte auf den hinteren Teil seines Büros, wo seine private Bibliothek war.

Harry ignorierte Fudges Stammeleien und gab Severus ein Zeichen ihm zu folgen. Dieser verstand auch sofort, dass Harry ihn lieber in seiner Nähe haben wollte, wo sie sich beide notfalls den Rücken decken konnten.

Die beiden setzten sich gemeinsam an einen kleinen Tisch und begannen sich durch die diversen Gesetze zu wühlen. Sie arbeiteten etwa eine Stunde als Harry plötzlich fündig wurde. Es zeigte sich, dass sein Misstrauen durchaus berechtigt gewesen war. Neben vielen Erklärungen, die sich alle auf andere Bücher und Texte bezogen, stand dort noch etwas anderes.

Es war eigentlich fast nur eine Randbemerkung, aber die besagte, dass Harry im Falle seiner Unterschrift Snape sofort an Fudge abtreten würde. Dadurch zeigte sich mal wieder, dass man das Kleingedruckte auch in der Zaubererwelt sorgfältig lesen sollte. Snape hatte in der Zwischenzeit bemerkt, dass Harry etwas gefunden hatte und schaute seinen Meister fragend an. Dieser nickte nur leicht und zerriss dann alle Pergamentblätter, bevor er sie in den Kamin warf.

Nachdem das erledigt war, zog er seinen Zauberstab und blitzte Fudge und Umbridge kalt an: „Sollten Sie so etwas noch einmal versuchen, können Sie sich einen neuen Vorkämpfer gegen Voldemort suchen. Severus bleibt bei mir und wenn Sie das in Frage stellen, werden wir beide verschwinden. Vergessen Sie niemals, dass Sie mich brauchen. Nur ich kann Voldemort wirklich besiegen. Habe ich mich jetzt klar ausgedrückt?"

Während Fuge wie ein Häufchen Elend aussah, verschwand bei Umbridge jegliche aufgesetzte Freundlichkeit: „Sie haben zwar diesen Kampf gewonnen, Mr. Potter, aber lehnen Sie sich nicht zu weit aus dem Fenster. Sie werden aber verstehen, dass es Ihrem Sklaven nicht gestattet ist, hier weiterhin zu unterrichten." Dann wandte sie sich direkt an Dumbledore: „Sie haben bis zum Ende der Ferien Zeit einen geeigneten Nachfolger für dieses ... _Halbblut_ zu finden. Ansonsten wird das Ministerium jemanden bestimmen."

Dumbledore schaute ihr ruhig in die Augen und meinte: „Ich habe bereits jemanden gefunden und kann Ihnen versichern, dass keine Einmischung Ihrerseits erforderlich ist. Severus wird jedoch im Schloss bleiben, da es Harrys ausdrücklicher Wunsch ist ... und auch meiner." Nachdem Umbridge merkte, dass sie hier nichts mehr erreichen konnte, verließ sie zusammen mit Fudge und den Auroren das Büro.

Dumbledore seufzte auf und schaute Snape traurig in die Augen: „Es tut mir Leid, mein Junge. Ich fürchte du wirst umziehen müssen. Aber ich versichere dir, dass deine neuen Räume den alten in nichts nachstehen werden." Snape nickte nur leicht und sah dann zu Harry hinüber. Dieser verstand die stumme Bitte seines Lehrers und gemeinsam verabschiedeten sie sich.


	15. Chapter 15

Hallöle ... diesmal ist es wieder kürzer. Im nächsten Kapi kommen dann auch wieder Ron und Hermine vor, die beiden hatten ja in der letzten Zeit nicht so viel zu melden. +g+ Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

GLG angeltaers-and-deviljoy

**15. Tränke**

Langsam gingen die beiden zurück in die Kerker. Als sie endlich wieder in Snapes Räumen ankamen, setzte sich Harry müde auf das Sofa. Severus blieb erst unschlüssig stehen, aber nach einem Wink seines Meisters nahm er ebenfalls Platz. Er wollte es sich gerade bequem machen, als sich plötzlich erneut die Magie des Sklavenbandes bemerkbar machte. Dadurch wurde ihm deutlich vor Augen geführt, wie wenig er über seine jetzige Situation wusste. Vorsichtig drehte er sich zu Harry und sagte schließlich mit leiser Stimme: „Meister? Könntet Ihr mir bitte genauer erklären, was es mit diesem Ritual auf sich hat. Offensichtlich wisst Ihr mehr darüber, und es würde mir helfen, dass der Zauber nicht so häufig aktiv wird und mich am Ende noch bestraft."

Harrys Gesichtsausdruck wurde bei diesen Worten immer schuldbewusster. Tepes hatte sich noch zweimal mit ihm getroffen und ihm alles ausführlich erläutert. Schnell nickte er: „Natürlich. Entschuldige bitte, dass ich das noch nicht früher getan habe. Professor Tepes hat mir das Ritual in allen Einzelheiten beschrieben.

Wir wissen leider nicht, auf welcher Verbindung sich der Zauber aufbaut. Am Anfang glaubten wir, dass ich einfach nur Voldemorts Platz eingenommen habe, aber die Magie ist sehr viel stärker als wir angenommen haben. Diesen Punkt hast du ja schon leider selbst herausgefunden. Deshalb muss es noch etwas anderes zwischen uns geben.

Es war eigentlich geplant, dass du dich in der Öffentlichkeit so normal wie möglich verhalten kannst, aber das geht jetzt durch die grandiose Aktion des Tagespropheten leider nicht mehr. Denn sobald nur Personen anwesend sind, die von dem Ritual wissen, wirst du dich wie ein Sklave verhalten müssen.

Das dürfte auch der Grund sein, warum die Liste mit den Regeln, die ich geschrieben hatte, nicht mehr gilt. Am besten wir machen gleich eine neue, dann wird sich die Magie auch nicht mehr so schnell einmischen."

Snape hatte die ganze Zeit aufmerksam zugehört und stand bei den letzten Worten seines Meisters auf, um Pergament und Schreibzeug zu holen. Nach und nach arbeiteten sie alle wichtigen Punkte ab. Es wurde mehr oder weniger Snapes ganzes Verhalten geregelt.

Er durfte essen, trinken, schlafen und das Bad benutzen ohne Harry jedes Mal um Erlaubnis bitten zu müssen. Wenn er alleine war, konnte er selber entscheiden, wie er sich beschäftigte, außer Harry hatte ihm eine bestimmte Aufgabe gegeben.

Sobald Harry anwesend war, würde Snape alle Befehle ausführen müssen. Sein Meister versprach aber diese Tatsache nicht zu sehr auszunutzen. Ganz würde es sich allerdings nicht vermeiden lassen.  
Außerdem hatten sie sich auf die Bestrafungen geeinigt. Anfangs wollte Harry nichts davon wissen, aber Snape hatte ihn daran erinnert, dass die Magie sonst eingriff. Ihm war es lieber, wenn sein Meister die Strafe entschied, als dass sich die Energie durch seinen Körper brannte.  
Im Privatunterricht würde, so weit es ging, ein normales Lehrer/Schüler – Verhältnis gelten. Das hieß, dass Snape in dieser Zeit auch Forderungen an Harry stellen dürfte, die dieser dann auch ausführen würde.

Die Liste umfasste natürlich noch viel mehr. Nach drei Stunden lehnten sich die beiden zurück und dösten noch eine Weile vor sich hin. Schließlich meinte Harry: „Ich denke, ich gehe mal wieder. Ron und Hermine werden mich sicherlich schon erwarten und eine Erklärung wollen. Ruh dich aus. Du bist noch lange nicht wieder fit und der Tag war ziemlich anstrengend." Lächelnd stand er auf und wünschte Severus eine gute Nacht, bevor er sich zum Gryffindorturm aufmachte.

Snape leistete dem Wunsch seines Meisters folge und verschwand sogleich im Schlafzimmer. Er zog sich schnell um und setzte sich müde auf sein Bett. Langsam griff er zum Nachtschrank und holte einen farblosen Schlaftrank hervor. Nachdenklich betrachtete er die restlichen drei Fläschchen mit dem selben Trank. Schließlich nahm er noch einen und schluckte die Inhalte beider Flaschen hinunter. Seine Augen wurden sofort schwer und er schlief schon nach wenigen Minuten ein. Seine letzten Gedanken kreisten um die fast aufgebrauchten Tränke. Morgen würde er anfangen sowohl den Schlaftrank, als auch den Stimmungsaufheller zu brauen, die dann am nächsten Tag schon fertig sein würden. Außerdem brauchte er auch wieder einen neuen Anregungstrank.


	16. Chapter 16

Da bin ich wieder und wie versprochen sind Ron und Hermine nun auch mit von der Partie.

Reni: Yupp, leider. Genaueres findest du jetzt auch in diesem Kapi.

Viel Spaß euch allen und GLG angeltears-and-deviljoy

**16. Freunde**

Müde trottete Harry zurück zum Gryffindorturm und ahnte schon, dass sein Bett noch eine Weile auf ihn warten würde. Vor dem Porträt atmete er tief durch, was ihm einen schrägen Blick von der fetten Dame einbrachte. „Erwartest du Ärger?", fragte sie neugierig. Harry lächelte unsicher und antwortete: „Ja, mehr oder weniger. Aber ich kann es auch irgendwie verstehen. Löwenmut."

Die fette Dame nicke ihm aufmuntert zu und Harry ging in die Höhle des Löwen – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Diesmal wurde er nicht stürmisch begrüßt, da Hermine und Ron heftig miteinander diskutierten. „ … hatte sicherlich gute Gründe es uns zu verschweigen. Wenn es denn überhaupt stimmt, was dieses gehässige Klatschblatt schreibt.", hörte er Hermine sagen, die mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand.

Ron hingegen hatte ihn reinkommen sehen und warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu: „Das können wir ihn ja jetzt fragen." Hermine drehte sich bei diesen Worten um und meinte: „Harry, da bist du ja wieder. Ähm … hast du heute schon den Tagespropheten gelesen?"

Harry nickte nur schwach und ging hinüber zu seinen Freunden: „Vielleicht sollten wir uns lieber setzen. Das wird eine recht lange Geschichte." Wortlos gehorchten die beiden, Hermine mit einem besorgt-neugierigen und Ron mit einem distanzierten Blick. Harry hatte auf dem Weg hierher versucht eine passende Einleitung für das Thema zu finden, aber die Sätze, die er sich überlegt hatte, klangen jetzt alle irgendwie nur noch dumm.

Ron verlor schließlich die Geduld und fragte gereizt: „Solltest du nicht mit dieser langen Geschichte anfangen, wenn du heute noch fertig werden willst?!" Harry hatte zwar damit gerechnet, dass Ron nicht gerade gute Laune haben würde, aber soviel Sarkasmus fand er dann auch übertrieben. „Die Sache ist etwas komplizierter und …", begann er, wurde jedoch sofort wieder von Ron unterbrochen: „Ach ja? Was ist daran denn kompliziert?! Ist Snape dein Sklave, oder nicht?" „Ja, ist er, aber …" „Na siehst du, dann ist doch alles klar. Warum konntest du uns nicht gleich sagen, dass Snape genau der Verräter ist, für den wir ihn schon seit unserem ersten Schuljahr halten??"

Harry glaubte seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen. Sein bester Freund konnte doch nicht ernsthaft diese ganze Lügengeschichte geschluckt haben. Langsam spürte er wie er zornig wurde, auf Ron, auf den Tagespropheten und vor allem auf Voldemort, der unbedingt dieses Ritual hatte ausprobieren müssen. Hermine war im Moment auch keine große Hilfe. Sie starrte Ron genauso ungläubig an, wie es Harry tat.

„Was ist? Hast du deine Zunge verschluckt?", fragte Ron gereizt. Er wollte gleich noch etwas nachsetzten, als er von Harry mit gefährlich leiser Stimme unterbrochen wurde: „Halt. Den. Mund. Du hast keine Ahnung, was in den letzten Tagen alles passiert ist und beziehst deine ganzen Informationen aus diesem … Schmierblatt. Du müsstest doch eigentlich am besten wissen, dass die sich einen Dreck um die Wahrheit scheren.

Severus Snape ist kein Todesser und schon gar kein Verräter. Er wurde entlarvt und Voldemort wollte ihn daraufhin zu seinem Sklaven machen. Nur durch einen Unfall bin ich in die Meisterposition gekommen. Seitdem hab ich innerlich eigentlich nur noch Panik, dass ich Severus irgendwie verletze, was ich ja auch schon sage und schreibe in den ersten paar Stunden meines Meisterdaseins geschafft habe.

Die letzte Woche hab ich kaum ein Auge zu gemacht, weil Severus durch meine Schuld einen totalen Zusammenfall hatte und tagelang im Delirium lag. Er ist am Ende seiner Kräfte und die Magie zwingt ihn trotzdem noch vor mir auf die Knie zu gehen und zu beteuern ein kleiner artiger Sklave zu sein.

Und zu allem Überfluss hatte ich heute auch noch eine Unterredung mit Fudge und Umbridge, die nichts lieber täten, als Severus als Todesser vorzuführen und zu zeigen, was für eine hervorragende Arbeit das Ministerium doch macht." Während seines Redeschwalls war Harry immer lauter geworden. Die letzten Worte hatte er fast geschrien. Sowohl Ron als auch Hermine sahen ihn entsetzt an. Mit so einem Ausbruch hatten sie beide nicht im Mindesten gerechnet.

Mit einem Mal meldete sich Harrys schlechtes Gewissen. Er hatte vorgehabt, seinen Freunden alles in Ruhe zu erklären und nicht sie anzuschreien. Rons Worte hatten ihn jedoch so wütend gemacht, dass er sich vergessen hatte. „Sorry, ihr beiden. Ich wollte euch nicht so anfahren. Es ist nur … Ich hab jetzt die Verantwortung für einen Menschen. Ich kann ihn praktisch zu allem zwingen und …", brachte er etwas ruhiger hervor und merkte plötzlich wie sich Tränen in seinen Augen bildeten und sah weg.

Schließlich hörte er Rons Stimme, die nun ziemlich unsicher klang: „Was meinst du mit Totalausfall und warum soll das ganze deine Schuld gewesen sein?" Harry holte tief Luft und versuchte verzweifelt die Tränen wegzublinzeln. „Der Zauber hat ihn bestraft. Wir wussten nicht, dass mich Severus praktisch für alles um Erlaubnis bitten muss … Als mich Professor Tepes schließlich aufgeklärt hatte, hat die Bestrafung schon mehrere Stunden gedauert. Ich hätte viel eher wieder nach ihm sehen müssen, stattdessen bin ich wie ein Feigling davon gerannt und hab mich versteckt.", meinte Harry und die Tränen liefen nun ungehemmt über seine Wangen.

Vorsichtig nahm ihn Hermine in den Arm und sagte leise: „Es war nicht deine Schuld. Jeder würde in so einer Situation Panik bekommen." Nach und nach hörte Harry auf zu weinen und sah schließlich Ron fest in die Augen: „Ich sagte doch, dass es etwas komplizierter ist. Es tut mir leid, dass ich euch nichts erzählt habe. Ich wusste einfach nicht wie und wollte auf den richtigen Moment warten."  
Ron nickte langsam: „Mir tut es auch leid, dass ich so ein Idiot war. Ich hätte dir mehr vertrauen sollen … und Snape auch. Wie geht es ihm jetzt?" „Er würde es zwar nie zugeben, aber ich denke er ist angeschlagener, als er es zeigt. Sein Nachtschrank ist voller Tränke … eine richtige Miniapotheke.", versuchte Harry zu scherzen.

Plötzlich spürte er wie sich Hermine versteifte: „Harry? Was sind das für Tränke?" „Öhm … alles Unterschiedliche … Schlaftränke und Heiltränke und so was. Warum?", kam es zurück. Ohne auf seine Frage einzugehen, wollte Hermine wissen: „Ist der Schlaftrank farblos? Und hast du noch einen violetten und einen dunkelgrünen Trank gesehen?" Harry dachte kurz nach: „Ja, ich glaub schon. Warum??" Seine Besorgnis wuchs immer mehr.

Hermine seufzte auf und erklärte schließlich: „Dieser farblose Schlaftrank wirkt sehr stark, so stark, dass man morgens einen Muntermacher braucht, um überhaupt in die Gänge zu kommen. Allerdings sind die Nebenwirkungen von diesem Trank, der übrigens violett ist, starke Depressionen. Um das zu kompensieren, kann man einen dunkelgrünen Stimmungsaufheller nehmen. Diese drei Tränke werden eigentlich nur dann verabreicht, wenn ein Patient unter ständiger Beobachtung ist … und dann auch nur für maximal ein oder zwei Wochen. Danach wird derjenige nämlich abhängig und vergiftet sich praktisch langsam selbst. Harry, du musst unbedingt dafür sorgen, dass Snape aufhört diese Tränke zu nehmen. Außerdem weiß man fast nichts darüber, wie die Kombination mit anderen Tränken wirkt."

Die beiden Jungs starrten sie nur ungläubig an, bevor Harry aufstöhnte: „Oh Mann. Wie soll ich DAS denn auch noch hinkriegen?!" Ron und Hermine tauschten einen kurzen Blick, bevor Ron meinte: „Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, musst du einfach nur fragen, ok?" Harry nickte nur schwach und zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend kamen ihm die Tränen.


	17. Chapter 17

Büdde, Kapi 17 ist fertig ... Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Reni: Öhm ... genau DAS tut Harry aber. Zugegeben, es ist nicht gerade eine seiner besten Ideen ...

GLG angeltears-and-deviljoy

**17. Befehl**

Seit ungefähr zehn Minuten stand Harry nun schon vor dem Bild zu Snapes Wohnung und konnte sich einfach nicht dazu durchringen diese zu betreten. Er hatte eine ziemlich unruhige Nacht hinter sich. Hermines Worte gingen ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Snape war abhängig und niemand, aber auch absolut niemand hatte irgendetwas davon mitbekommen.

Harry hatte anfangs überlegt zu Dumbledore zu gehen, aber dann fielen ihm Snapes Worte wieder ein: ,Meine früheren Herren nutzten jegliche Art der Schwäche aus. Damit war auch der Direktor gemeint gewesen. Also verwarf Harry diesen Gedanken genauso schnell wieder, wie er gekommen war.  
Viel mehr beschäftigte ihn der Grund für Snapes Abhängigkeit. Was konnte einen so willensstarken Mann wie Severus Snape dazu bringen, sich langsam selbst zu vergiften und so starke Drogen zu nehmen? Auf der einen Seite wollte Harry unbedingt eine Antwort auf diese Frage, aber auf der anderen Seite machte es ihm Angst mehr zu erfahren. Wieder einmal überkam ihn das Gefühl völlig überfordert zu sein.

Doch bevor sich seine Angst in Panik verwandeln konnte, atmete er tief ein und aus. Snape brauchte seine Hilfe. Er hatte versprochen für ihn da zu sein und das würde er auch. Entschlossen straffte er seine Schultern und wollte gerade das Passwort sagen, als sich plötzlich das Bild öffnete und Snape im Türrahmen stand.

Snape sah ihn überrascht an, bevor er sich leicht verbeugte: „Guten Morgen, Meister. Ich hatte noch nicht mit Euch gerechnet." Harry schaute etwas verlegen und hoffte inständig, dass er nicht rot werden würde. Um seine Unsicherheit zu überspielen, fragte er: „Guten Morgen Severus. Wohin wolltest du denn?" Dabei merkte er, wie Snape etwas länger überlegte, bevor er antwortete: „Ins Labor. Ich wollte ein paar wichtige Tränke ansetzen. Ich hoffe, es ist Euch recht, Meister, oder braucht Ihr mich?" Harry runzelte leicht die Stirn. Er ahnte schon, was sich hinter diesen wichtigen Tränken verbarg. Deshalb sagte er: „Ich würde gerne vorher mit dir sprechen."

Nachdem die beiden schließlich auf dem Sofa saßen, blickte Snape seinem Meister fragend in die Augen. Der überlegte noch kurz, wie er die ganze Sache am besten ansprechen konnte. Letztendlich beschloss er, dass Angriff die beste Verteidigung sei. „Welchen der drei Tränke musst du denn brauen, oder ist es mehr als einer? Immerhin warst du ziemlich lange außer Gefecht gesetzt.", fragte Harry ihn direkt. Wie sehr er mit seiner Vermutung richtig lag, erkannte er daran, dass sich Snape plötzlich versteifte und seinem Blick auswich. „Was meint Ihr damit, Meister?", brachte sein Lehrer nur mit leicht brüchiger Stimme hervor.

Harry seufzte kurz auf: „Severus, ich weiß, was für Tränke du nimmst ... und ich weiß auch, dass sie abhängig machen. Du brauchst mir nicht zu erzählen, warum du diese Tränke nimmst, wenn du es nicht möchtest. Allerdings würde es deinen Entzug sicherlich einfacher machen." Snape starrte seinen Meister entgeistert an: „Entzug?! Warum kümmert es Euch, was ich für Tränke nehme? Solange ich funktioniere, kann es euch doch egal sein. Glaubt mir, Meister, ich bin Euch von größerem Nutzen, wenn ich sie weiterhin habe."

Harry schaute ihn traurig an: „Ich gab dir mein Wort, dass ich auf dich aufpasse und dir helfe. Deswegen werde ich bestimmt nicht tatenlos zuschauen, wie du dich selbst zugrunde richtest. Du sollst nicht nur funktionieren. Du verdienst es zu leben, wie jeder andere auch."

Bei diesen Worten lachte Snape humorlos auf: „Ich habe kein Leben. Mein ganze elendes Dasein ist ein einziger Trümmerhaufen. Diese Tränke erlauben mir zumindest zeitweise alles zu vergessen. Ich werde sie bestimmt nicht so einfach aufgeben."

Harrys Gesichtsausdruck war immer entsetzter geworden. Plötzlich hatte er sich wieder unter Kontrolle. So neutral wie möglich meinte er: „Ich hatte gehofft, dass du von alleine einsiehst, wie wichtig der Entzug ist, aber nun lässt du mir keine andere Wahl. Du wirst keinen dieser drei Tränke jemals wieder zu dir nehmen. Du wirst den Entzug machen, ob du willst oder nicht. Hast du mich verstanden, Severus?"

Jeglicher Sarkasmus war von Snape abgefallen. Harry konnte regelrecht sehen, wie sein Lehrer versuchte diesen Befehl zu ignorieren. Doch als Snape bemerkte, dass er keine andere Wahl hatte, rutschte er wie in Zeitlupe vom Sofa und kniete vor Harry: „Bitte nicht. Bitte nehmt mir nicht diese Tränke. Ich werde die Dosis herabsetzen ... meinetwegen erzähl ich Euch alles, was Ihr wissen wollt ... nur bitte erlaubt es mir weiterhin. Bitte."

Harry hatte zwar damit gerechnet, dass Snape nicht ganz freiwillig auf seine Drogen verzichten würde, aber dieses Verhalten überraschte ihn nun doch völlig. Er musste mehr als verzweifelt sein, wenn er sich so gehen ließ. Trotzdem musste er hart bleiben. Aus diesem Grund fragte er schließlich nur: „Hast du noch irgendwo Tränke, oder ist der Nachtschrank dein einziges Depot?"

Als Snape nur mit dem Kopf schüttelte, bemerkte Harry mit einem Anflug schlechten Gewissens den Hoffnungsschimmer in den schwarzen Augen. Er ging schnell hinüber ins Schlafzimmer und räumte alle Flaschen aus dem Schränkchen. Suchend schaute er sich um und entdeckte schließlich einen großen leeren Karton. Vorsichtig verstaute er alles und trug dann den Karton zurück ins Wohnzimmer, in dem Snape immer noch auf dem Boden kniete.

Ohne zu zögern, rief Harry nach Dobby. Als der kleine Hauself erschien, drückte ihm Harry den Karton in die Hand und sagte: „Kannst du die bitte zu Hermine bringen. Sie soll entscheiden, welche weg können und welche nicht." Snape hatte die ganze Szene zuerst hoffnungvoll, aber dann immer verzweifelter beobachtet. Wie betäubt sah er Dobby mit seinen sämtlichen Tränken verschwinden. Er hätte es wissen müssen, dass sein Meister früher oder später die Situation ausnutzen würde. Dabei hatte er weniger Angst vor den Schmerzen, als vor den Erinnerungen und den Träumen. In diesem Moment wollte er ihn am liebsten einen Fluch auf den Hals hetzen. Aber bevor er diesen Gedanken überhaupt ganz zu Ende denken konnte, wurde die Magie wieder aktiv.

Sie versetzte ihn in einen Trancezustand und spülte alle negativen Gedanken fort. Wie durch Watte hörte er die Worte: „Severus? Es tut mir leid, aber während des Entzugs darfst du keine Tränke zu dir nehmen. Es ist zu gefährlich, da wir nicht wissen, wie die einzelnen Komponenten in dieser Zeit wirken."  
Als Snape nicht reagierte, ging Harry langsam auf ihn zu. Vorsichtig stellte er ihn auf die Beine und bemerkte dabei, dass sich Snape ohne jede Gegenwehr wie eine Puppe steuern ließ. Seine Augen blickten stumpf an ihm vorbei. Harry war sich sicher, dass der Zauber dafür verantwortlich war. Er wollte gerade versuchen, ihn wieder aufzuheben, als er es sich anders überlegte. Je weniger Snape von dem Entzug mitbekam, desto besser.

Also führte Harry seinen Lehrer ins Schlafzimmer. Dort zog er ihm vorsichtig die Robe und die Schuhe aus, bevor er ihn ins Bett dirigierte. Snape hatte die ganzen Prozedur stillschweigend hingenommen und starrte jetzt hinauf an die Zimmerdecke. Harry seufzte tief auf und setzte sich schließlich ans Bett, um die ersten Symptome abzuwarten.


	18. Chapter 18

Hallo alle zusammen.

Mit diesem Kapi beginnt jetzt der Entzug und es ist auch der Anfang einer etwas härteren Ereigniskette ... vor allem in den den Kapis 21-24 wird Sev ganz schön was aushalten müssen T-T

Reni: Harry wird nun sogar noch etwas "rigoroser" ... aber er erkennt dann auch, dass er da ziemlichen Mist baut.

Celina-HP: WOW ... zu jedem Kapi ein Rev ... DANKEEE

Viel Spaß und GLG angeltears-and-deviljoy

**18. Entzug**

Nach und nach entließ die Magie Snape wieder aus ihrem Bann. Er schaute ich langsam im Raum um, bis sein Blick an der großen Wanduhr hängen blieb. Sein Trancezustand hatte genau eine Stunde gedauert. Sein Meister saß auf einem Stuhl neben seinem Bett, ein fast zu vertrauter Anblick. Besorgnis spiegelte sich in den grünen Augen, die unverwandt auf ihm ruhten.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte Harry schließlich. Erneut stieg eine Welle der Wut in Snape auf. Diesmal hatte er sich jedoch so weit unter Kontrolle, dass er nur ein sarkastisches „Absolut großartig, Meister!" hervorstieß. Gleich darauf brannte sich aber die bestrafende Energie durch seinen Körper. Er unterdrückte einen Schmerzenslaut und sagte mühsam: „Verzeiht, Meister. Ich wollte nicht respektlos sein."

Harry hatte zuerst gedacht, dass der Entzug anfing. Doch als er Snapes Worte hörte, legte er beide Hände auf dessen Brust. Sofort entspannte sich der Körper unter ihm. Ein wenig hilflos meinte er nur: „Schon gut. Du hast das Recht auf mich wütend zu sein. Der Entzug ist aber wichtig. Sag mir Bescheid, wenn es anfängt, ok?"

Snape nickte leicht. Er würde seinem Meister bestimmt nicht auf die Nase binden, dass die Entzugserscheinungen wahrscheinlich erst in ein paar Tagen beginnen würden. Die drei Tränke waren einzeln betrachtet zwar stark und in einem gewissen Maße auch gefährlich, allerdings hatte die große Suchtwirkung einen anderen Hintergrund. Erst wenn sie zusammen eingenommen wurden, was früher oder später der Fall war, reagierten sie. Das Endprodukt was dabei entstand, lagerte sich in die verschiedenen Gewebe ein. Erst wenn alles abgebaut war, würde der Entzug einsetzen. Natürlich konnte man das Ganze durch einen Bezoar beschleunigen, da der Stein viele Gifte unwirksam machte. Snape hatte jedoch nicht vor seinem Meister das zu erzählen. Dieser wusste allem Anschein nach nicht, dass es noch eine Weile dauern würde und der Slytherin wollte die Zeit nutzen, um wenigstens noch an den Schlaftrank zu kommen.

Zwei weitere Stunden vergingen, in denen keiner etwas sagte. Als es Mittag wurde brachte Dobby ihnen das Essen, was sie ebenfalls schweigend aßen. Schließlich hielt es Harry nicht mehr aus: „Wann glaubst du, wird es beginnen?" „Das kann ich nicht so genau sagen, Meister. Meine Erfahrungen in solchen Dingen weisen erhebliche Lücken auf.", antwortete Snape mit einem Achselzucken. Harry runzelte die Stirn und man konnte ihm regelrecht beim Denken zuschauen.

Plötzlich hellte sich seine Miene auf und er ging ohne einen weiteren Kommentar ins Wohnzimmer. Snape sah ihm besorgt nach. Wenn sein Meister mit einem Mal so gute Laune hatte, war das ein schlechtes Zeichen für ihn. Seine Befürchtungen wurden bestätigt, als Harry zehn Minuten später mit neun Büchern zurück kam - alle über Zaubertränke.

Sein Magen krampfte sich zusammen, als er sich die Titel genauer ansah. Sein Meister würde in zwei Büchern mit Sicherheit auf die Information mit dem Bezoar stoßen. Panik überkam Snape. Er musste sich schnell etwas einfallen lassen. „Wenn ihr wollt kann ich Euch bei der Suche helfen, Meister. Einige der Bücher sind etwas umständlich geschrieben.", brachte Snape so ruhig wie möglich hervor. Harry nickte nur und schien gar nicht darauf zu achten, welche Werke vom Stapel verschwanden.  
Snapes Erleichterung verblasste jedoch so schnell wie sie gekommen war, als sein Meister ihm eines der beiden Bücher wieder abnahm. Dann sagte er mit einer Unschuldsmiene: „Danke, dass du mir eine lange Suche erspart hast. Wenn du mir noch die richtige Seite sagst, wäre das sehr nett. Oder hast du ernsthaft gedacht, ich würde dir glauben, dass du nichts über die Tränke weißt, die du einnimmst?" Mit versteinerter Miene erkannte Snape, dass er hereingelegt worden war. Seine Hände krallten sich instinktiv in der Bettdecke fest.

Harry hatte nicht wirklich damit gerechnet, dass Snape ihm noch weiter helfen würde, also durchforstete er das Inhaltsverzeichnis und fand kurz darauf die richtige Stelle. „Hast du hier einen Bezoar, oder muss ich Dobby in dein Labor schicken. Dass dort welche sind, weiß ich mit Sicherheit.", fragte er. Snape schloss gequält die Augen und zeigte schließlich auf eine kleine Kiste auf seinem Nachtschrank.

Nachdem Harry einen der unförmigen Steine herausgenommen hatte, befahl er: „Schluck!" Snape sah seinen Meister flehend an und flüsterte leise: „Bitte nicht." Harry seufzte leicht auf, beugte sich dann aber vor und schob ihm den Bezoar kurzerhand in den Mund. Eine Weile passierte gar nichts, als Snape plötzlich aufkeuchte und sich zu einer einer Kugel zusammenrollte.

Wie ein unbändiger Lavastrom floss der Schmerz durch seine Adern und obwohl er innerlich fast verbrannte, zitterte sein Körper und kalter Schweiß bedeckte bald seinen Körper. Sein Magen krampfte sich schmerzhaft zusammen und ehe er es verhindern konnte, erbrach er sich würgend. Jeder Atemzug fühlte sich an, als würde er Glassplitter einatmen und seine Muskeln begannen unkontrolliert zu zucken.

Er hatte geglaubt, dass er durch den Cruciatus schon alle Spektren des Schmerzes kennen gelernt hatte, aber das hier, war auf unerklärliche Weise sogar noch schlimmer. Mit dem Schmerz kam die Demütigung, als er spürte wie es zwischen seinen Beinen feucht wurde. Wimmernd warf er sich auf seinem Bett hin und her. Zwischen unverständlichen Lauten flehte er seinen Meister nach ein paar Tropfen der Tränke an. Er würde alles tun, damit das ein Ende hätte – alles.

Er bemerkte kaum wie sein Meister ihn festhielt und so verhinderte, dass er sich noch selber verletzte. Er hörte auch nicht die beruhigenden Worte, denn plötzlich waren sie da. Erinnerungen, all das wovor er geflüchtet war, holte ihn nun unbarmherzig ein und nutzte seine Schwäche gnadenlos aus. Mit den Bildern kamen ebenfalls die Schuldgefühle. Wie eine riesige Welle stürzten sie über ihn herein. In dem Moment gab er auf, ließ sich mitreißen in die Tiefen seines Selbst. Man sagt, dass keine Hölle so grausam ist, wie die, die man selber erschafft. Severus Snape war nun in seiner ganz persönlichen Hölle angekommen.


	19. Chapter 19

Hello,

so nun gehts weiter. Viel Spaß euch allen.

Reni: Das bekommt Harry leider zu spät mit :(

Celina-HP: Du hast einen unerschütterlichen Optimismus +g+

GLG angeltears-and-deviljoy

**19. Seelenspiegel**

Harry erwachte langsam am nächsten Nachmittag und blinzelte überrascht auf. Er hatte eigentlich nicht vorgehabt einzuschlafen, aber der Entzug hatte nicht nur an Snapes Kräften gezerrt. Vorsichtig setzte er sich auf und streckte sich. Er konnte sich mit Sicherheit bessere Schlafplätze als einen Stuhl vorstellen. Nachdem sein Körper wieder einigermaßen beweglich war, wandte er sich Snape zu.  
Dieser lag eingerollt auf seinem Bett und hatte ihm den Rücken zugedreht. Harry konnte sehr gut nachvollziehen, wie erschöpft der Mann sein musste. Snape war regelrecht von einer Schmerzwelle nach der anderen erfasst worden. Außerdem hatte er sich mehrmals in die Hose gemacht und übergeben. Selbst dann als sein Magen komplett leer gewesen war, hatte er immer wieder gewürgt und Galle gespuckt. Falls in einer seiner UTZ - Prüfungen einen Reinigungszauber anwenden müsste, würde er den mit Bravour meistern.

Harry hatte so gut wie möglich versucht, Snape zu helfen. Er bezweifelte jedoch, dass dieser seine beruhigenden Worte gehört hatte. Erst am späten Vormittag war sein Lehrer endlich zur Ruhe gekommen, völlig ausgelaugt durch die Schmerzen. Seine Stimme war zum Schluss nur noch ein heiseres Krächzen gewesen. Selbst jetzt hatten sich Snapes Finger in das Bettlaken gekrallt. Behutsam krabbelte Harry aufs Bett und versuchte die verkrampften Finger zu lösen. Dabei fiel sein Blick plötzlich auf die Augen seines Lehrers ... weit aufgerissen starrten sie ins Leere.

In dem Moment glaubte Harry sein Herzschlag würde aussetzen. Alarmiert drehte er Snape auf den Rücken, aber dieser zeigte keinerlei Reaktion. Panisch suchte Harry nach einem Puls. Schließlich bemerkte er ein schwaches Pulsieren am Hals und atmete ein wenig beruhigt auf. Das legte sich jedoch schnell wieder, als alle Versuche, Snape zu wecken, scheiterten. Völlig aufgelöst murmelte er: „Bitte, Severus wach auf. Bitte. Nun komm schon." Aber egal was Harry auch tat, die schwarzen Augen blieben leer.

In seiner Verzweiflung rief er plötzlich nach Dobby. Als der kleine Hauself vor ihm stand, schrie er ihn praktisch an: „Dobby, hol Hilfe! Schnell ... Hermine und Ron! Beeil dich!!" Dieser sah ihn erst erschüttert an, aber er verschwand mit einem Plopp. Kurze Zeit später kam er mit den beiden Gryffindor zurück. „Harry, was ist los? Warum sitzt du ... Oh nein!", fragte Hermine, bevor sie ebenfalls auf das Bett kletterte und Snape untersuchte. Ron beobachtete das Ganze ein paar Minuten, bevor er hinaus stürmte, um Hilfe zu holen.

Er rannte so schnell es ging in Richtung Krankenflügel. Als er in der Vorhalle ankam, begegnete ihm Professor Tepes. Dieser sah ihn erstaunt an: „Mr. Weasley, was ist los? Man könnte meinen, dass Sie vom Teufel persönlich gejagt werden." Ron blickte ihn erleichtert an. Harry hatte doch erzählt, dass ihm der Professor schon öfter geholfen hatte. Vielleicht wüsste er auch, was in diesem Fall zu tun war. „Bitte, kommen Sie mit, Sir. Irgendetwas stimmt mit Snape nicht.", brachte er schwer atmend hervor.

Gemeinsam liefen sie zurück in die Kerker, stiegen durch das noch offene Gemälde und standen schließlich in Snapes Schlafzimmer. Tepes verlor keine Zeit und scheuchte Harry und Hermine vom Bett herunter. Er sprach ein paar Diagnosezauber und zum Erstaunen seiner Schüler setzte er sogar Legilimentik ein. Sein Gesichtsausdruck verfinsterte sich dabei zunehmend. Nach einer Weile drehte er sich zu den drei Schülern um und fragte streng: „Was ist passiert?" Harry schluckte mehrmals trocken, bevor er von dem Entzug erzählte. Als er fertig war, schaute er seinen Lehrer flehend an: „Bitte Sir. Können Sie ihm helfen?"

Tepes erwiderte daraufhin verärgert: „Was soll ich Ihrer Meinung nach tun, Mr. Potter? Körperlich ist Severus zwar schwach, aber geht es ihm den Umständen entsprechend gut. Er hat sich einfach in sich zurück gezogen. Warum sind Sie nicht zu Madame Pompfrey gegangen? Sie hätte den Entzug, der sicherlich notwendig war, sehr viel besser betreuen können." Harry antwortete nur leise: „Ich weiß nicht ..." Sein Blick wanderte zu Snape und noch leiser meinte er: „Es tut mir Leid. Ich würde alles tun, um es wieder gut zu machen."

Tepes atmete einmal tief durch und seine Stimme klang nun nicht mehr ganz so wütend: „Sie tragen eine große Verantwortung, Mr. Potter. Aber das heißt nicht, dass Sie alles alleine bewältigen müssen. Es ist absolut keine Schande, um Hilfe zu bitten, wenn man welche braucht. Und zwar am besten, bevor eine Katastrophe passiert. Sie haben einen großen Fehler gemacht und Severus ist derjenige, der darunter leidet."

Plötzlich mischte sich Hermine ein: „Finden Sie nicht, dass Sie ein bisschen unfair sind, Professor? Harry hat es doch nicht mit Absicht getan." Tepes lachte humorlos auf: „Glauben Sie mir, Miss Granger, wäre das der Fall, würde ich hier nicht so ruhig sitzen. Allerdings muss Mr. Potter lernen sich vorher zu überlegen, ob seine Handlungen keine negativen Konsequenzen haben. Severus Leben liegt mehr oder weniger in seinen Händen und das darf er niemals vergessen."

Betreten schauten die drei Gryffindor ihren Lehrer an. Dieser seufzte auf und fuhr fort: „Sie sagten, dass Sie alles tun würden, Mr. Potter. Ich kann Ihnen einen Weg zeigen, wie Sie Severus vielleicht helfen können. Allerdings würden wir uns damit sehr nah am Rande der Legalität aufhalten. Es gibt ein Ritual ... den Seelenspiegel. Wenn Sie dem zustimmen, werde ich eine Tür in Severus Geist erschaffen.  
Diese Verbindung ist sehr viel stärker als Legilimentik und es gibt auch keinen Schutz dagegen, so wie die Okklumentik. Sie können ungehindert jeden Winkel seiner Seele sehen und auch beeinflussen. Aber Sie können ihm dadurch auch helfen mit seinen Dämonen fertig zu werden und zurück zu kommen. Ich muss Ihnen nicht erzählen, dass dieses Ritual durch und durch schwarzmagisch ist. Es ist einzig und allein deswegen nicht verboten, weil es dem Ministerium nicht bekannt ist. Außerdem ist es nicht ganz ungefährlich. Wenn Sie sich in seinem Geist verlaufen oder Realität und Erinnerung nicht mehr auseinander halten können, sind Sie ebenso gefangen wie er."  
Hermine wollte gerade anfangen zu sprechen, als Tepes ihr zuvor kam: „Ich weiß, was Sie jetzt sagen wollen, Miss Granger. Mir stand in meiner Jugend eine viel größere Auswahl an Büchern zur Verfügung als Ihnen. Mein Wissen in Schwarzer Magie ist daher sehr umfangreich, auch wenn ich es nicht einsetze. Dieses Ritual habe ich auch nur vorgeschlagen, weil ich vorhin nicht einmal ansatzweise zu Severus vordringen konnte. Ansonsten würde ich niemals zu solch drastischen Mitteln greifen, das können Sie mir glauben." Nach diesen Worten sah er erwartungsvoll zu den drei Jugendlichen.

Harry ging langsam zu Snape hinüber. Dessen Hände hatten sich schon wieder in das Laken gekrallt. „Ich hab versprochen mich um ihn zu kümmern und stattdessen hab ich ihm nur noch mehr verletzt. Wenn dieses Ritual das Einzige ist, was hilft, bin ich einverstanden. Allerdings werde ich das nicht alleine schaffen.", bei diesen Worten sah Harry zu seinen beiden Freunden. „Ich würde euch gerne dabei haben, aber nur unter einer Bedingung: Ihr werdet niemanden auch nur ein Sterbenswörtchen davon erzählen, was ihr in Severus Geist seht. Es ist schon demütigend genug für ihn.", fuhr Harry fort.

Hermine und Ron schauten sich kurz an und nickten schließlich. „Wir helfen dir und alles, was wir sehen, bleibt unter uns, versprochen. Auch wenn Professor Snape, dass wahrscheinlich nicht glauben wird.", fügte Hermine noch hinzu. Harry überlegte kurz und fragte unsicher: „Würde es euch etwas ausmachen, wenn ich Severus erlaube, auf uns einem Gedächtniszauber zu legen?" Die zwei Gryffindor tauschten erneut Blicke aus und nun war es Ron der schief grinsend meinte: „Wahrscheinlich möchte ich mich an die Dinge, die ich in seinem Kopf sehe, gar nicht erinnern. Also von mir aus." Harry lächelte dankbar zurück.


	20. Chapter 20

Hallöle, in diesem Kapi beginnt der Seelenspiegel ... die härteren Sachen kommen jedoch erst in den nächsten vier Kapis.

Reni: deine Revs sind echt toll. Ich finds klasse wie du immer mitdenkst und überlegst +ggg+

bane: Danke für das Kompliment +lach+ ... leider wird deine Neugierde erst ab dem nächsten Kapi so wirklich befriedigt werden

Viel Spaß euch allen

GLG angeltears-and-deviljoy

**20. Türen**

Die drei Gryffindor schauten Tepes neugierig über die Schulter. Dieser war nochmal in seinen Räumen gewesen und hatte ein großes in schwarzes Leder gebundenes Buch mit fremdartigen Symbolen, sowie eine sehr alte Keramikschale, Kerzen und einige pflanzliche Zutaten geholt. Besonders Hermine fiel es sehr schwer ihre Fragen für sich zu behalten und ihren Lehrer während der Vorbereitung nicht zu stören.

Als Erstes setzte sich Tepes auf den Boden und schlug das Buch auf. Nachdem er die richtige Seite gefunden hatte, legte er es links vor sich auf den Boden ab. Die Keramikschale und die Zutaten kamen auf die rechte Seite von Tepes. Nun zündete er die Kerzen an und ließ sie brennend in der Luft schweben. Anfangs sah es so aus als ob die Kerzen willkürlich in der Luft hingen, aber je länger die Schüler sie betrachteten, desto mehr erkannten sie die geplante Anordnung und auch das Snape ein Teil dieses Musters war.

Schließlich hatte ihr Professor alles vorbereitet und winkte sie zu sich. Harry, Ron und Hermine setzten sich ihm gegenüber und hatten Snape mehr oder weniger den Rücken zugewandt. Tepes sah sie ernst an und begann zu erklären: „Der Seelenspiegel ist sehr alt. Dieses Buch stammt aus dem 8. Jahrhundert nach Christus und ist eines der letzten Bücher, in denen das Ritual erwähnt und beschrieben wird. Das Buch an sich ist in Latein geschrieben, aber die Zauberformel für das Ritual wird in einer anderen, längst vergessenen Sprache gesungen.

Der genaue Ursprung ist nicht überliefert, allerdings vermute ich, dass es entweder aus Afrika von den alten Schamanen oder von den australischen Traumgängern kommt. Dort wurde vor langer Zeit wilde und unbändige Magie praktiziert und deshalb ist sie auch so gefährlich. Das Ministerium versteht die wenigen alten Zauber nicht und hat sie deshalb zu schwarzen Künsten erklärt. Dieses Ritual ist, wie schon gesagt, unbekannt und aus diesem Grund kann das Ministerium nicht viel machen, wenn wir erwischt werden. Allerdings würde ich euch bitten, dieses Sache so diskret wie möglich zu behandeln und auch dem Direktor nichts zu sagen."

Hier legte Tepes eine kurze Pause ein und wartete bis die drei genickt hatten. Dann begann er die einzelnen Zutaten in der Keramikschale zu zerkleinern und miteinander zu vermischen. Er erklärte ihnen genau warum er welche Pflanze dazu gab, allerdings konnte ihm nur Hermine bis zum Schluss folgen. Schließlich war der Trank fertig und Tepes erhob sich und ging zu Snape hinüber, der immer noch mit leeren Augen vor sich hin starrte. Hier nahm ihr Lehrer ein kleines Messer aus seiner Robe und schnitt vorsichtig in Snapes rechten Arm und ließ eine kleine Menge Blut in den Trank fließen. Danach verschloss er die Wunde sorgfältig mit einem Zauber und setzte sich wieder zu den Gryffindors.

Die hatten alles mit Schrecken und Faszination beobachtet und sahen Tepes nun erwartungsvoll an. Der lächelte leicht und sagte: „Das Blut ist wichtig, damit die Magie weiß, in welchen Geist ihr reisen wollt. Ich werde nun mit dem eigentlich Ritual beginnen, aber keine Angst, ihr müsst diesen Trank nicht trinken, sondern er wird angezündet. Während ich singe, dürft ihr euch auf keinen Fall aus dem Bannkreis bewegen."

Damit stand er auf, stellte die Schale in die Mitte vor seine Schüler, nahm das Buch und trat aus dem Kerzenmuster. Mit einem leichten Schwenker seines Zauberstabs entzündete sich der Trank und sofort erfüllten merkwürdige Gerüche den Raum. Harry und seine Freunde glaubten im ersten Moment keine Luft zu bekommen, aber nach zwei Atemzügen hatten sie sich an die schweren Aromen gewöhnt. Nun begann Tepes mit einem leisen und fremden Gesang. Es klang alt und bald zeigte die Magie seine Wirkung. Außerhalb des Bannkreises verschwammen die Farben und bildeten neue Strukturen und Formen. Als der Gesang endete, hatte sich eine alte Tür hinter Tepes gebildet.

Dieser blickte aufmerksam zu seinen Schüler und meinte: „Wenn der Zauber funktioniert hat, müsstet ihr nun eine Verbindung sehen. Durch die gelangt ihr in Severus Geist. Ich warne euch aber nochmal. Ihr dürft in dieser Welt die Wirklichkeit und die Erinnerungen nicht verwechseln. Wenn das passiert, seid ihr womöglich in seiner Seele gefangen. Leider kann ich euch nicht sagen, was euch genau erwartet, da es das erste Mal ist, dass ich dieses Ritual durchführe. Ich bin jedoch zuversichtlich, dass ihr alle Probleme lösen werdet. Viel Glück und Erfolg."

Harry schaute nochmal zu Ron und Hermine und gemeinsam gingen die drei durch die Tür. Nachdem sie ins Schloss gefallen war, standen sie in einem langen Gang, der zu beiden Seiten wegführte. Die Mauern waren alt und ziemlich zerfallen. Fackeln hingen in alten rostigen Halterungen und der Boden war mit Schutt und kleineren Mauerteilen übersät. Auf der linken Seite erkannten sie in einiger Entfernung eine weitere Tür, der rechte Gang lief immer geradeaus und das Ende war nicht in Sicht. Also beschlossen sie erstmal nach links zu gehen.

Als sie an der Tür ankamen, stellten sie fest, dass diese noch älter war, als die Zugangstür. Zusätzlich war sie mit vielen Ketten verschlossen, allerdings war das Holz sehr rissig und an einigen Stellen konnte man hindurch sehen. Harry bekam ein seltsames Gefühl und der Wunsch diese Tür zu öffnen wurde fast übermächtig. Vorsichtig strich er über das Holz und fühlte wie es unter seinen Händen vibrierte.

Erstaunt drehte er sich zu seinen Freunden und fragte: „Spürt ihr das auch? Es ist, als ob das Holz lebendig ist." Ron und Hermine sahen sich nur verständnislos an. „Wovon redest du? Das ist ganz normales Holz.", meinte Ron. Harry schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf. Er konnte die Energie deutlich spüren und sie kam von dieser Tür. Entschlossen machte er sich an dem Ketten zu schaffen. Er musste sie einfach öffnen. Aber egal, was er auch versuchte, das Metall weigerte sich beharrlich die Tür freizugeben.

Schließlich versuchte er wider besseren Wissens einfach die Klinke herunter zu drücken  und die Tür ging einen Spalt auf. Völlig perplex starrte Harry zuerst auf den Spalt und dann zu seinen Freunden. Die beiden sahen ihn genauso verwirrt an. „Komm Harry, die Tür bekommst du jetzt eh nicht weiter auf. Vielleicht finden wir auf der anderen Seite des Ganges, etwas zum Öffnen.", schlug Hermine vor. Widerwillig ließ sich Harry mitziehen. Als sie wieder im Gang verschwunden waren, schlängelte sich eine wabernde Nebelschlange aus der Tür.

Die drei Gryffindor gingen eine Weile den Gang entlang. Wie lange sie so marschierten, konnte jedoch keiner sagen, da sämtliches Zeitgefühl abhanden gekommen war. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit erreichten sie schließlich einen großen Vorraum, von dem vier weitere Türen abgingen. Diese waren nicht mit Ketten gesichert und sahen auch nicht so alt und kaputt aus.  
Die erste Tür war eine stabile Holztür, wie sie oft in Muggelhäusern Verwendung fand. Die zweite und vierte waren eindeutig welche aus Hogwarts, aus schwerem Holz und mit den Geheimnissen von Jahrhunderten durchtränkt. Die dritte konnte man nur als prachtvoll bezeichnen und wirkte mit seinen prunkvollen Verzierungen absolut fehl in dieser heruntergekommenen Umgebung.

Unschlüssig tauschten die drei jungen Gryffindor Blicke. Langsam gingen sie von Tür zu Tür. Als sie vor der „Muggeltür" standen, fühlten alle drei, dass Snape hinter dieser war. Sie wussten nicht warum sie sich so sicher waren, aber da alle drei das Selbe spürten, nickten sie sich nur gegenseitig zu und mit einem tiefem Atemzug drückte Harry die Klinke herunter.


	21. Chapter 21

Hey Leute, ich hoffe ich hab euch nicht zu sehr warten lassen +verlegen in der Gegend rumguck+

Wie schon angekündigt, geht es in dem Kapi etwas härter zu, aber ich hoffe es hält sich noch in Grenzen.

Viel Spaß und GLG angeltears-and-deviljoy

**21. Kindheit**

Neugierig schauten sich Harry, Ron und Hermine um. Sie standen in einem Muggeltreppenhaus, das vom Stil her zu der Tür passte. Alte Tapeten hingen an vielen Stellen abgerissen von den Wänden und in regelmäßigen Abständen sahen sie verstaubte Lampen. Die dreckige hölzerne Treppe war heruntergekommen und knarrte bei jedem Schritt. Vorsichtig betraten die drei die einzelnen Stufen und achteten genau darauf, wohin sie ihre Füße setzten. Das Letzte, was sie gebrauchen konnten, war ein Unfall.

Der obere Flur bot ein ebenso trauriges Bild, voller Staub und Spinnweben und einzig die flackernden Lampen spendeten ein bisschen Licht. Am Ende des Ganges führte eine weitere Treppe in die nächste Etage, allerdings gab es auch eine Tür. Vorsichtig öffnete Harry sie und blickte sich überrascht um. Der Raum war riesig und stand voller Regale. Auf ihnen lagerten in passenden Halterungen unzählige Spiegel.

Langsam gingen die drei auf den ersten Spiegel zu und schauten hinein. Sie sahen eindeutig eine von Snapes Erinnerungen aus seiner Kindheit. Dabei kam es ihnen so vor, als ob sie die Szene zwar aus sicherer Entfernung betrachteten und dennoch waren sie mitten im Geschehen.

Eine dunkelhaarige Frau saß in einem Zaubertränkelabor und hatte einen etwa dreijährigen Snape auf ihrem Schoß. Dieser zerrieb gerade mit einer kindlichen Konzentration mehrere Blüten. Seine Mutter lächelte leicht und erklärte ihm, warum die Zutat so und nicht anders behandelt werden musste. Ihre Stimme war ruhig, dunkel und unverkennbar die weibliche Variante von Snapes Bariton.

Der Frieden dieser Szene wurde jedoch abrupt gestört, als ein großer dunkelhaariger Mann die Tür zum Labor aufschlug. Die Ähnlichkeit zu dem Zaubertränkelehrer war nicht zu übersehen, zumindest äußerlich. Während Snape gelernt hatte seine Gefühle hinter einer dicken Mauer zu verbergen, strömte sein Vater eine grobe Aggressivität aus. Seine Augen hatten einen fiebrigen Glanz und sowohl sein schwankender Gang als auch die Flasche in seiner Hand zeigten, dass er absolut betrunken war.

Snapes Mutter reagierte instinktiv und schob ihren Sohn in eine sichere Ecke, um sich dann schützend vor ihn zu stellen. Nach wenigen Sekunden war ein heftiger Streit in Gange. Als der Mann bemerkte, dass er seiner Frau auf dieser Ebene nicht gewachsen war, holte er weit aus und schlug ihr mit der geballten Faust ins Gesicht. Von der Wucht des Schlages stürzte sie mitten in eines der langen Holzregale, vor dem Snape kauerte. Die meisten Zutaten fielen herunter und zerbrachen klirrend.

Nachdem sich seine Frau nicht mehr rührte, drehte sich Snapes Vater um und wankte langsam aus dem Labor. Snape beugte sich weinend über seine Mutter und versuchte sie verzweifelt wieder wach zu bekommen. Dabei bemerkte er nicht wie aus einer umgekippten Flasche auf der obersten Reihe einzelne Tropfen in seinem Haar landeten. Nach ein paar endlosen Minuten schlug seine Mutter die Augen auf und nahm ihren kleinen Sohn benommen in den Arm.

Blass und geschockt standen die drei Gryffindor vor dem Spiegel. Wie in Trance gingen sie weiter, aber keine der Szenen zeigte etwas anderes als Gewalt und Schmerzen. Snapes Vater ließ seine Launen ungehindert an seiner Familie aus, besonders wenn er betrunken war. Irgendwann liefen Hermine ungehindert Tränen über die Wangen und sie bat die Jungs wieder zu gehen. Diese nickten nur und gemeinsam verließen sie den Raum.

Als sich Hermine einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, stiegen sie vorsichtig die zweite Treppe nach oben. Plötzlich hörten die drei ein Krachen, das wie splitterndes Holz klang. Alarmiert schauten sie sich an und stürmten mit großen Sätzen nach oben. In diesem Flur war nur eine einzige Tür, von wo aus der Lärm kam. Ohne weiter nachzudenken und mit gezücktem Zauberstab, stieß Harry sie auf.

Das Bild das sich den drei Freunden bot, ließ sie für einen Moment erstarren. Der Raum war ein einziges Schlachtfeld, zertrümmerte Regale und zerbrochene Flaschen und Gläser - sie befanden sich in dem Zaubertränkelabor von Snapes Mutter. Diese lag leblos in den Trümmern eines Tisches. Ihr Kopf war unnatürlich verrenkt und aus Mund, Nase und Ohren floss Blut. Für sie kam jede Hilfe zu spät.

Snapes Vater hatte sich über seinen Sohn gebeugt und schlug immer wieder mit einem Gürtel auf ihn ein. Diesmal allerdings war es kein Kind, sondern der erwachsene Zaubertranklehrer, der auf dem Boden kauerte und verzweifelt „Es tut mir Leid. Bitte Sir." wiederholte. Sein Vater achtete jedoch nicht darauf und sagte nur mit lallender Stimme: „Du bist Schuld, du elende Missgeburt. Hättest du dich nicht hinter deiner Mutter versteckt, würde sie jetzt noch leben. Du hättest deine Strafe ertragen sollen." Er war so in seinem Alkohol- und Aggressionsrausch, dass er die drei Jugendlichen gar nicht bemerkte.

Schließlich erwachte Harry aus seiner Starre und schickte Snapes Vater mit einem Zauber zu Boden, wo er benommen liegen blieb. Harry gab seinen Freunden ein Zeichen, dass sie ihn in Schach halten sollten. Snape hatte in der Zwischenzeit registriert, dass er nicht mehr geschlagen wurde und kroch nun zu seiner Mutter, deren Augen stumpf und leer waren. Vorsichtig, als ob sie eine Porzellanpuppe wäre, nahm Snape sie in den Arm. Immer wieder murmelte er: „Lass mich nicht allein ... es tut mir Leid ... meine Schuld, alles meine Schuld."

Behutsam legte ihm Harry eine Hand auf die Schulter und meinte: „Severus kannst du mich hören?" „Natürlich, Meister. Warum seid ihr hier?", antwortete Snape leise. Harry schluckte mehrmals trocken bevor er erwiderte: „Wir wollen dich zurückholen. Ich war so dumm und hab geglaubt alles alleine regeln zu können. Bitte komm mit, wir bringen dich nach Hause." Langsam drehte Snape seinen Kopf und sein trauriger und gebrochener Blick ging dem Gryffindor durch Mark und Bein. „Nach Hause? ... Das gibt es nicht für mich. ... Sie ist tot ... und ich bin Schuld. ... Warum musste sie sich dazwischen stellen? ... Warum hab ich es zugelassen?"

Mit einem Mal wurde Harry klar, welche Aufgabe er hier hatte. Ernst sagte er: „Severus, du bist nicht Schuld am Tod deiner Mutter. Sie hat dich geliebt und wollte dich beschützen. Du warst ein Kind und hattest Angst. Dein Vater ist der alleinige Schuldige und er hat sein Gewissen beruhigt, indem er dir alles aufgehalst hat. Wie alt warst du bei dem Vorfall?"

Ein geflüstertes „Sechs" kam als Antwort und Harry atmete tief durch: „Severus, habe ich meine Eltern getötet?" ... ein Kopfschütteln ... „Es war Voldemort, richtig?" ... ein Kopfnicken ... „Er wollte mich töten und meine Eltern sind lieber gestorben als mich kampflos aufzugeben. Meine Mutter hätte sich retten können, hat es aber nicht getan, weil sie mich geliebt hat. Genauso sehr hat dich deine Mutter geliebt. Sie wollte dich beschützen. Überschatte die Erinnerungen an sie nicht durch deine Schuldgefühle."

Wie in Zeitlupe rutschte der tote Körper aus Snapes Armen und ehe Harry reagieren konnte, hatte sich Snape wie ein Ertrinkender an ihn geklammert. „Er hat es immer wieder gesagt ... dass sie nicht bei mir sein wollte ... dass sie nur meinetwegen fort ist.", brachte er unter Tränen hervor. Harry konnte nichts weiter tun als zu wiederholen, dass das alles nicht wahr wäre und fuhr beruhigend über Snapes Rücken.

Plötzlich veränderte sich der Raum. Snapes Vater wurde allmählich blasser und löste sich schließlich ganz auf. Die Regale und Gläser fügten sich zusammen. Zum Schluss verschwanden die Verletzungen von Snapes Mutter und ihre Augen waren nicht mehr tot, sondern blickten ihren Sohn zärtlich an. „Severus, mein kleiner Meisterschüler.", sprach sie sanft. Wie vom Blitz getroffen, zuckte Snapes Kopf hoch und er schaute entgeistert seine Mutter an. Sie setzte sich auf und meinte mit einem Lächeln: „Hör auf deinen Freund, mein Liebling und quäle dich nicht länger. Du hast mich nie verloren, aber jetzt musst du diesen Ort verlassen. Auf dich warten noch andere Dinge, aber du wirst es schaffen. Geh, mein Sohn und denk an mich, so wie ich wirklich war."

Unendlich langsam sickerte die Erkenntnis in Snapes Denken und je mehr er es zuließ, desto mehr verschwamm sein Körper, bis er verschwand. Besorgt fragte Harry: „Wo ist er?" und die dunkelhaarige Frau meinte traurig: „Er stellt sich seinem nächsten Dämon. Bitte helft ihm so gut ihr könnt. Er hat genug durchgemacht." Entschlossen nickte Harry und gemeinsam mit seinen Freunden machte er sich auf den Weg zur zweiten Tür.


	22. Chapter 22

Hier kommt der zweite Teil des Seelenspiegels ... wieder etwas heftiger!

Viel Spaß und GLG angeltears-and-deviljoy

**22. Jugend**

Als die drei Gryffindor durch die zweite Tür, hinter der sie Snape eindeutig gespürt hatten, gegangen waren, fanden sie sich in den Gängen von Hogwarts wieder. Allerdings waren es mehr kalte, dunkle und beängstigende Ausgaben. Nichts erinnerte an die Wärme, Geborgenheit und die alten faszinierenden Geheimnisse, die die Wände der Schule sonst ausstrahlten. Statt der Gemälde hingen die Erinnerungsspiegel an den blanken Steinen.

Die drei warfen ab und zu einen Blick hinein, aber immer zeigte sich das gleiche Bild: Schüler, die Snape zum Opfer ihrer zum Teil sehr makaberen Streiche auserkoren. Die Rumtreiber waren bei den meisten Fällen darin verwickelt und je älter sie wurden, desto grausamer wurden die Zauber. Bald lief Harry mit einen dumpfen Gefühl neben Ron und Hermine her.

Selbst bei seinem eigenen Haus konnte Snape nicht mit Unterstützung rechnen. Die Slytherins sahen im besten Fall einfach weg und im schlimmsten Fall machten sie mit oder waren der Auslöser. Auch von den Lehrern kam keine große Hilfe. Snape war zwar in allen Fächern sehr gut, aber trotzdem wurde er größtenteils ignoriert. Außerdem drehten die meisten Schüler, allen voran die Rumtreiber, die einzelnen Zwischenfälle so, dass Snape meistens eine Teilschuld, wenn nicht sogar alles in die Schuhe geschoben bekam. So war er bei fast allen Lehrern als Unruhestifter verschrien, obwohl er sich, wenn überhaupt, nur wehrte.

Schließlich wurden die Spiegel immer weniger und verschwanden dann völlig. Dafür verzweigten sich die Gänge häufiger und bald mussten die drei Freunde feststellen, dass sie sich in einem regelrechten Labyrinth befanden. Sogar Treppen, die sich natürlich im ungünstigsten Moment bewegten, waren dazu gekommen und brachten erschwerend die dritte Dimension ins Spiel.

Schweigend liefen sie durch die Gänge und jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Sie gingen gerade eine Treppe hinab, als diese sich plötzlich zur Seite drehte. Harry und Ron waren schon unten angekommen, aber Hermine, die noch auf den untersten Stufen stand, wurde nun unweigerlich von den beiden Jungs getrennt. Nachdem die Treppe endlich wieder still stand, schaute Hermine leicht besorgt zu ihren Freunden: „Wenn sich diese genauso verhält wie die von Hogwarts, bewegt sie sich in nächster Zeit erstmal nicht. Am besten wir versuchen auf einem anderen Weg wieder zusammen zukommen." Harry und Ron schauten zwar nicht sehr begeistert, mussten dann aber einsehen, dass ihre Freundin recht hatte. Also gingen sie weiter und hofften irgendwann wieder auf Hermine zu stoßen.

Plötzlich hörten die beiden Schritte, die im Laufschritt auf sie zu kamen. Zuerst dachten sie es wäre Hermine, aber je näher die Geräusche kamen, desto sicherer wurden sie, dass das mindestens zwei Personen waren. Hektisch schauten sich die beiden nach einem Versteck um, aber da kamen auch schon zwei Jungen um die Ecke. Harry glaubte den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren - vor ihm standen sein Vater und Sirius. Beide waren bedeutend jünger, aber es bestand kein Zweifel, dass sie es waren.

Lässig kamen die beiden auf Harry und Ron zu und Sirius meinte grinsend: „Hey, wer seit ihr denn? Ich bin Sirius und das ist James ... und eigentlich müsste um die Ecke gleich noch Peter kommen." Harry konnte nur fassungslos starren und erst die Ankunft eines kleineren, hellhaarigen Jungen, der schwer atmend bei ihnen ankam, ließ ihn wieder zu sich kommen. „Ähm ... das ist Ron und ich bin Harry.", kam die Antwort.

Sein späterer Pate grinste noch breiter und auch James tat es ihm gleich. Wurmschwanz stützte sich schnaufend an der Wand ab und versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen. „Was sucht ihr eigentlich hier in diesem Gang? Wir haben euch noch nie gesehen. Kommt am besten mit uns mit, man kann sich ziemlich leicht verlaufen.", mischte sich jetzt James ein. Harry nickte nur freudestrahlend. Er hatte so oft davon geträumt mit seinem Vater zusammen zu sein und hier bot sich die perfekte Gelegenheit. Schnell sah er zu Ron, der ein wenig skeptisch aussah und lächelte ihm auffordernd zu. Dieser zuckte nur mit den Schulter und gemeinsam folgten sie den drei Jungs.

Während sie durch die Gänge gingen, erzählten ihnen die drei Rumtreiber, von diversen nächtlichen Streifzügen und bald waren sowohl Harry als auch Ron von dem Charme der zwei Draufgänger eingelullt. Besonders Harry genoss es sichtlich und machte sich schon längst keine Gedanken um Snape mehr. Er war zufrieden und das alles könnte seinetwegen ewig so weiter gehen.

Plötzlich hörten sie wieder Schritte, diesmal sehr viele und sie kamen ziemlich schnell in ihre Richtung. Außerdem drangen bald auch laute Rufe zu ihnen durch: „Da vorne ist er ... Los diesmal kriegen wir ihn ..." Die Gesichter der Rumtreiber hellten sich auf: „Kommt ihr beiden. Den Spaß dürft ihr auf keinen Fall verpassen." Als sie um die nächste Ecke bogen, konnte Harry den Grund des Tumults erkennen. Snape rannte wie ein gehetztes Tier den Gang entlang und wurde von sieben oder acht Schülern verfolgt. Als er bemerkte, dass er geradezu auf seine Erzfeinde zulief, verwandelte sich sein Entsetzten in blanke Panik. Bevor er in irgendeiner Weise reagieren konnte, traf ihn ein Fluch von James und riss ihn zu Boden. „Hallo Snivellus, wohin so eilig?", fragte Sirius mit falscher Freundlichkeit in der Stimme.

Mit einem Mal sah Snape Harry und seine Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung: „Meister?!" Als erstes herrschte Stille, aber dann begannen alle zu lachen. Auf Snapes Wangen zeigte sich ein Hauch von rosa und er schloss beschämt die Augen. Dieser Hauch wurde noch intensiver als James meinte: „Na endlich hast du die richtige Anrede getroffen, Snivellus, oder was meinst du Tatzte?" Harry fiel bei Snapes Anblick wieder ein, warum er eigentlich hier war, aber er konnte sich nicht dazu überwinden einzugreifen. Wenn er das tun würde, würde er seinen Vater und Sirius erneut verlieren. Das wollte er auf keinen Fall.

In dem Moment erklang ein lautes und lang gezogenes Heulen. Das Gelächter erstarb sofort. Sirius lächelte Snape falsch an: „Wie unhöflich von uns. Du hast ja Moony noch gar nicht gesehen. Dabei freut er sich bestimmt, wenn du ihn besuchst." Die Panik auf Snapes Gesicht war mit einem Mal wieder da und stärker als zuvor. „Nein, bitte nicht ... bitte ... nicht ER! Bitte, Meister ... lasst es nicht zu.", krächzte er. Sirius lachte nur, sprach einen Zauber und zog Snape mit sich mit in Richtung Geheul. Harry und Ron wurden wie in Trance von der Gruppe mitgenommen, trauten sich aber nicht einzugreifen.

Schließlich kamen sie an einem größeren Kreuzungspunkt an, von dem vier Gänge abgingen, in einem davon stand Moony und sein Blick klebte geradezu an Snape. Dieser erhielt einen letzten Schubser von Sirius und landete direkt in der Kreuzung auf seinen Knien. Der Werwolf knurrte und trat langsam auf sein Opfer zu.

Snape erstarrte, nur sein Atem ging rasselnd. In seinen Augen stand nichts als Panik, aber er rührte sich nicht von der Stelle. Hinter ihm feuerten die Schüler Moony an, was er jedoch kaum wahrnahm. Verzweiflung kroch in ihm hoch. Sein Meister war da, er hatte sein Flehen gehört und trotzdem nicht eingegriffen. Soviel also zu dem Versprechen, sich um ihn zu kümmern. Niemand würde ihm helfen, absolut niemand. Zu allem Überfluss wurde es zwischen seinen Beinen auch noch feucht, was die Schüler mit nur noch mehr Gejohle quittierten.

„Hört sofort auf!", ertönte mit einem Mal eine Stimme. Der Lärm erstarb und jeder guckte sich nach dem Spielverderber um. Hermine stand im rechten Gang und blitzte die Menge wütend an. Schützend stellte sie sich zwischen Snape und den Werwolf. Immer darauf achtend, dass ihr Zauberstab auf Moony gerichtet war, beugte ich zu ihrem Lehrer hinunter: „Sir, ist alles soweit in Ordnung? Er hat sie noch nicht angegriffen, oder?" Snape schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf.

„Hey Süße, wie wärs wenn du jetzt zur Seite gehst? Snivellus hat ein Date ... und da heute dein Glückstag ist, hast du auch eins, na wie klingt das?", rief ihr Sirius zu. Hermine richtete sich gefährlich langsam wieder auf und schickte einen Todesblick in Richtung des gut aussehenden Gryffindor: „Versuchst du gerade auf eine machomäßige Art und Weise mit mir zu flirten? Fass mich nur einmal an und ich trete dir dahin wo es wirklich weh tut ... nachdem ich dir einen passenden Fluch auf den Hals gehetzt habe."

In diesem Moment erkannte sie Harry und Ron in der Menge und ihr Blick alleine sagte, dass die beiden in ernsthaften Schwierigkeiten steckten. Wütend zischte sie: „Harry Potter und Ronald Weasley! Ich zähle jetzt bis drei und wenn ihr bis dahin nicht hier seit und mir helft diesen ganzen Wahnsinn zu beenden, könnt ihr sehen, wie ihr ohne meine Hilfe durch die Abschlussprüfungen kommt. EINS! ... ZWEI! ..."

So schnell wie sie konnten, drängelten sich die beiden Jungs an Sirius und James vorbei und standen nun mit hochrotem Kopf bei ihrer Freundin. Vor allem Harry sah beschämt weder Snape noch Hermine an. Diese war nicht im Mindesten weniger wütend und schnauzte die beiden an, dass sie Moony und die anderen Idioten im Auge behalten sollten. Sowohl der Werwolf, als auch die Schüler waren zu verwirrt von Hermines Auftreten und bewegten sich nicht von der Stelle.

Vorsichtig ließ sich die Gryffindor neben Snape nieder und mit einem Schwenker ihres Zauberstabes war seine Hose wieder trocken. „Sir? Es wird alles gut. Wir holen Sie hier raus ... und dann können Sie mir in aller Ruhe zugucken, wie ich diese beiden Vollpfosten ins nächste Jahrtausend hexe.", versuchte sie lächelnd Snape aufzumuntern. Der achtete kaum auf sie, sondern fixierte mit vor Panik geweiteten Augen Moony.

Hermine folgte dem Blick ihres Lehrers und fuhr beruhigend fort: „Sir, Sie brauchen keine Angst zu haben. Sie haben den Werwolf schon vor Jahren besiegt." Bei diesen Worten schaute Snape zum ersten Mal fragend zu Hermine. Diese lächelte noch etwas mehr: „Der Wolfsbanntrank ... damit haben Sie Moony besiegt und es ist nur noch Remus in Wolfsgestalt übrig geblieben. Sie wissen, dass Remus niemandem etwas tun würde. Sie brauchen sich also nicht mehr zu fürchten. ... Auch nicht vor diesen Idioten da hinten. Niemand würde es wagen, Sie heute noch auf diese Weise zu behandeln, dafür haben die meisten viel zu viel Angst vor Ihnen."

Unendlich langsam drangen Hermines Worte zu Snape durch und die Panik verschwand aus seinen Augen und machte der Erkenntnis platz. Moony, Sirius, James und alle anderen verschwammen und lösten sich auf, wie auch schon sein Vater. Snape murmelte leise ein „Danke", dann war auch er verschwunden.

Noch ehe Hermine etwas sagen konnte, meinte Harry: „Es tut mir Leid. Ich hab mich echt daneben benommen." Sie schaute ihn vollkommen regungslos an und antwortete: „Ja Harry, das hast du. Allerdings solltest du dich nicht bei mir entschuldigen, sondern bei Professor Snape. ... Habt ihr eigentlich eine Ahnung wie wir aus diesem Labyrinth wieder raus kommen?" Betroffen schüttelten die beiden Jungs die Köpfe.

Sie waren noch nicht lange unterwegs, als sie plötzlich eine Nebelschlange auf sie zu schlängelte. Sie zischte leise und verschwand in einem Gang. Harry schaute für fünf Sekunden etwas ungläubig der Schlange nach, um ihr dann im Laufschritt zu folgen. Er rief seinen Freunden über die Schulter hinweg zu: „Kommt. Sie will uns nach draußen führen." Nach dieser Aufforderung setzten sich auch die anderen Gryffindor in Bewegung und holten Harry und die Schlange eilig ein.


	23. Chapter 23

Sorry, dass es diesmal etwas länger gedauert hat. Aber hier kommt nun die dritte Tür.

Reni: Ja, Sev erinnert sich an alles was er im Seelenspiegel erlebt.

bane: Die Nebelschlange ist wirklich nett ... der Beweis kommt jetzt +ggg+

Viel Spaß beim Lesen und GLG angeltears-and-deviljoy

**23. Voldemort**

Die Nebelschlange hatte die drei Gryffindor zielsicher durch das Labyrinth geführt, aber erst als sie den Gang mit den Erinnerugsspiegeln sahen, atmeten Ron und Hermine erleichtert auf. Harry hatte keine Zweifel daran gehabt, dass die Schlange ihnen half. Aus unerfindlichen Gründen vertraute er ihrem kleinen Führer und fühlte sich einfach sicher. Als sie an der Tür ankamen, zischelte Harry ein „Danke" und bedauerte schon fast, dass das Tier sich nun wieder zurück ziehen würde. Allerdings machte es keine Anstalten die Gruppe zu verlassen und so ging er in die Hocke und hob es hoch. Er hatte kurzerhand beschlossen die Schlange mitzunehmen.

Als sie nun vor der dritten Tür standen, schauten sie sich verwundert an. Sie konnten Snape definitiv dahinter spüren, aber wie passte SO eine Tür in seine Vergangenheit? Vorsichtig öffneten sie die Tür. Harry blickte sich erstaunt um. Er hatte selten einen so prächtigen Saal gesehen. Tausende von Kerzen und ein kräftiges Feuer im Kamin verströmten ihr warmes Licht. Die Wände waren mit wertvollen Teppichen ausgekleidet und verstärkten die Gemütlichkeit noch. Was den Gryffindor jedoch am meisten erstaunte, war das Gefühl von Vollständigkeit, so als ob er aus zwei zerrissenen Teilen bestanden hätte, die nun wieder zusammen waren.

Vor dem herrlich prasselnden Feuer saß Snape auf einem Sofa und starrte verträumt und selig lächelnd in die Flammen. Harry wollte gerade zu ihm gehen, als sich die Nebelschlange auf seinem Arm rührte und ihn kurz, aber schmerzhaft ins Handgelenk biss. Mit einem „Autsch" erwachte der Gryffindor aus seiner Bewunderung. Leicht verärgert blickte er das kleine Tier an, als sich die Umgebung veränderte. Der Raum sah zwar immer noch prachtvoll aus, aber jetzt umfing ihn auch ein Hauch von Verfall, ganz so als ob alles nur eine schöne Fassade wäre, die einen abstoßenden Kern beherbergte. Ein Blick zu Ron und Hermine sagte ihm, dass die beiden diese Tatsache ebenfalls erkannt hatten.

Plötzlich begann die Luft an einigen Stellen zu wabern und Voldemort stand mit seinem engsten Kreis an Todessern im Raum. Ehe einer von ihnen reagieren konnte, wurden sie von den Todessern überwältigt und vor Voldemort gezerrt. Dieser lachte kalt auf: „Wen haben wir denn da? Das goldene Trio von Dumbledore und Gryffindors ganzer Stolz - so ehrenvoll und mutig. Ihr konntet natürlich nicht zulassen, dass Severus sich hier verliert und seid gekommen ihn zu holen. Allerdings werdet ihr keinen großen Erfolg haben. Er gehört mir! Komm zu mir, Severus und beweise mir, dass du mein Dunkles Mal zurecht empfangen hast."

Langsam und wie ein Schlafwandler erhob sich Snape. Als er bei Voldemort war, ließ er sich in einer geschmeidigen Bewegung auf die Knie sinken und küsste den Saum von dessen Robe. „Wie kann ich Euch dienen, Mylord?", flüsterte Snape leise und seine Stimme klang dabei als ob er meilenweit weg wäre. Nichts erinnerte mehr an den samtigen Bariton, mit dem er sonst in Sekunden seine Schüler unter Kontrolle brachte.

Hermine hielt es nun nicht länger aus und versuchte Snape zur Vernunft zu bringen: „Sir, Sie sind nicht mehr einer seiner Anhänger. Sie arbeiten für den Orden, erinnern sie sich. Voldemort benutzt Sie nur." Bei diesen Worten begannen die Todesser grausam zu lachen. Der dunkle Lord gab Snape ein Zeichen sich zu erheben und befahl mit aufgesetzter Freundlichkeit: „Zeige diesem Schlammblut, dass du mir treu ergeben bist, Severus. Wir sind deine wahre Familie. Habe ich dich nicht wie einen Sohn aufgenommen und dir ermöglicht, dich an deinem elenden Muggelvater zu rächen? Ich gab dir die Macht die du brauchtest, um deine Feinde zu besiegen. Wem bist du also verpflichtet, mein Meister der Zaubertränke? Ist es Potter - der Sohn deines Erzfeindes? Oder ist es vielleicht das Schlammblut, das genauso verdorben ist wie jeder Muggel ... wie dein Vater? Nein, Severus. Du gehörst zu uns ... zu mir. Zeig mir deine Treue."

Mit einem Mal lag in Snapes Hand ein Messer, das er mit glasigem Blick betrachtete. Wie Trance schritt er auf die drei Gryffindor zu, die immer noch von den Todessern festgehalten wurden. Dabei murmelte Snape immer wieder: „Für Euch Mylord ... Familie ... nur für Euch." Er hatte fast Hermine erreicht, als Ron plötzlich rief: „Wenn Sie das unter einer Familie verstehen, dann tun Sie mir nur Leid. Eine wahre Familie würde nie so etwas verlangen."

Snape fixierte ihn erstaunt, als Voldemort zischte: Hör nicht auf ihn, Severus. Er ist ein ..." Aber Ron unterbrach ihn wütend: „Ein WAS? Blutsverräter?? Immerhin weiß ich, wie es ist eine wirkliche Familie zu haben. Ich weiß, was es bedeutet und DAS hier gehört nicht dazu." „Was ist es dann?", fragte Snape leise.

Ron atmete einmal tief durch bevor er antwortete: „Familie sind die alltäglichen Dinge, die man teilt. Das gemeinsame Frühstück oder ein Spieleabend. Es ist die Sorge und Anteilnahme, wenn du krank bist oder du dir einfach nur das Knie aufgeschlagen hast. Aber es sind auch die Standpauken, die du bekommst, wenn du was ausgefressen hast ... und die Versöhnung danach. Familie findet sich in Blicken und Gesten, manchmal so unbedeutend, dass du sie nicht mal wahrnimmst, aber die du vermisst, wenn sie fehlen."

Während Ron redete, verblassten die Todesser immer mehr, bis nur noch Voldemort übrig war. Dieser versuchte ein letztes Mal Snape zu überzeugen: „Severus vertrau ihm nicht. Du gehörst mir." Mit einem lauten „Nein" sank Snape zurück auf seine Knie, das Messer fiel achtlos auf den Boden. „Lasst mich doch einfach in Ruhe ... geht weg ... lasst mich zufrieden.", flüsterte er verzweifelt und schließlich verschwand auch der dunkle Lord.

Ron ging nun langsam zu einer Wand und riss energisch an den Teppichen. Als der erste auf den Boden sank, gab er den Blick auf eine verfallene und kalte Mauer frei. Nach und nach zeigte der Raum sein wahres Gesicht und auch die Erinnerungsspiegel waren wieder da. Ron wollte gerade in einen hineinsehen, als Snape ihn davon abhielt: „Nicht ... bitte. Ihr sollt mich nicht noch mehr hassen. Meinetwegen ... erzähl ich euch ... alles, aber ... nicht ... nicht auf diese Weise." Dabei zeigte er auf die Spiegel und warf dem Gryffindor einen Blick zu.

Besorgt schauten sich die drei Freunde an, bevor sie sich zu ihrem Lehrer setzten. Sie warteten darauf, dass Snape begann, allerdings drängten sie ihn auch nicht, da sie spürten wie sehr ihn das alles mitnahm. Schließlich begann er langsam und stockend zu erzählen.

Es war in seinem siebten Schuljahr. An einem Hogsmeadwochenende war er Lucius Malfoy begegnet. Dieser erzählte ihm von Voldemort und dass er ihn gerne einmal kennenlernen würde. Der dunkle Lord hätte von dem jungen Slytherin, der keine Freunde und Familie hatte, gehört und wollte ihm helfen. Anfangs noch skeptisch hatte Snape am Ende zumindest einem kurzen Treffen zugestimmt. Daraufhin hatte ihm Malfoy eine Feder gegeben. Er erklärte ihm, dass das ein Portschlüssel sei und wie er ihn einsetzten könne.

Als in der Nacht alles ruhig war, schlich sich Snape aus dem Schloss und überquerte die Appariergrenze. Dort aktivierte er die Feder und fand sich kurze Zeit später in eben jenem Raum wieder, den sie hier sahen - der Empfangssaal in Malfoy Manor. Sofort war Lucius mit einem Lächeln auf ihn zugekommen und hatte ihn zu Voldemort geführt. In seiner Gegenwart hatte er sich so wohl gefühlt, wie in seinem ganzen Leben noch nicht. Es war so, als ob die ganze Zeit etwas gefehlt hätte, das nun da war.

Nach seinem Abschluss war er den Todessern beigetreten. Voldemort behandelte ihn wie einen kostbaren Schatz. Er förderte seine weiteren Studien in Zaubertränke und den dunklen Künsten. Nie war Snape so glücklich gewesen. Schließlich verlangte Voldemort einen ersten Beweis seiner Treue und er trat seine erste Mission an - die Rache an seinem Vater. An ihm lernte er die Unverzeihlichen. Sein Hass half ihm, über die Konsequenzen seines Tuns hinwegzusehen.

Doch je länger er ein Todesser war, desto mehr verstand er es und es machte ihm Angst. Der dunkle Lord amüsierte sich anfangs über seine Sorgen, aber mit der Zeit wurde er immer ungeduldiger und wandte am Ende auch den Cruciatus an, um Snape seinen Platz zu zeigen. Das angenehme Gefühl verschwand bald unter einer dicken Eisschicht und Snape baute seine inneren Mauern auf, die er bis heute aufrecht erhielt. Nur so konnte er die Experimente an Muggeln durchführen, um seine Tränke zu entwickeln und zu verbessern.

Nach zwei Jahren hielt er es einfach nicht mehr aus und entschloss sich zu handeln. Er suchte Dumbledore auf und bat ihn um Hilfe. Im Austausch dafür bot er seine Dienste als Spion und Zaubertränkemeister an, was der Direktor akzeptierte. Kurze Zeit später besiegte Harry den dunklen Lord.

Nachdem Snape zu Ende erzählt hatte, schaute er betreten nach unten. Harry räusperte sich kurz und sagte: „Ich habs auch gefühlt ... ich meine dieses gute Gefühl endlich nicht mehr zerrissen zu sein. Ich bin nur rechtzeitig aufgewacht, weil mich die Schlange gebissen hat." Erstaunt blickte Snape das kleine Tierchen an, das leise zischelte. Dann wanderten seine Augen zu Ron und er meinte mit einem wehmütigen Tonfall: „Danke ... für vorhin. Es muss ... wunderbar sein, dass ... alles zu erleben."

Der Gryffindor lächelte etwas verlegen und seine Wangen nahmen eine rote Farbe an. Diese verstärkte sich noch als Hermine sich zu Wort meldete: „Er hat recht, Ron. Ohne dich hätten wir ziemlich alt ausgesehen ... deine Rede war wirklich fantastisch." Als Antwort kam nur ein genuscheltes „Wenn ich weiß, wovon ich rede, kann ich auch ziemlich überzeugend sein." Schließlich beschlossen sie, dass es Zeit für die vierte Tür wurde, auch wenn man Snape deutlich ansah, dass er lieber darauf verzichten würde.


	24. Chapter 24

Diesmal gings wieder schneller +lach+ Das ist dann auch der letzte Teil vom Seelenspiegel.

Eisphönix: Erstmal cooler Name +ggg+ ... ich freu mich immer über neue Leser und wenns denen noch gefällt um so besser. Ich versuche eigentlich regelmäßig zu posten, aber je nach dem wie es mit der Arbeit oder meiner Kreativität so läuft, kann es dann doch mal ein paar Tage länger dauern +schnief+

Viel Spaß mit dem Kapi und GLG angeltears-and-deviljoy

**24. Orden**

Unsicher stand Snape vor der vierten Tür. Alles in ihm schrie förmlich nach Flucht und doch wusste er, dass er keine andere Wahl hatte. Sein Meister würde nicht zulassen, dass er jetzt aufgab und ihn notfalls zwingen hindurch zu gehen. Bei dem Entzug hatte er es ja auch schon getan. Aber egal wie oft er tief durchatmete, die Angst und die Scham blieben. Nun würde er mit Dumbledore und dem Orden konfrontiert werden und das war etwas völlig anderes als sein brutaler Vater oder Voldemort.

Die drei Gryffindor würden sich nie und nimmer gegen den Direktor, ihre Freunde und Familie wenden, da war sich Snape hundertprozentig sicher. Er glaubte viel eher, dass sie sich auch gegen ihn stellen würden, so wie es sein Meister und der junge Weasley schon bei den Rumtreibern getan hatten. Aus diesem Grund war er auch nicht einfach verschwunden: Er wollte einfach nicht.

Harry beobachtete besorgt, wie Snape leicht zitterte und ängstlich die Tür musterte. Er warf Ron und Hermine einen schnellen Blick zu, bevor er langsam zu seinem Lehrer ging: „Severus? Wir sind bei dir, du brauchst dich nicht zu fürchten. Wir helfen dir. Komm." Bei diesen Worten seufzte Snape kurz und resigniert auf, ließ sich dann aber widerstandslos durch die Tür ziehen.

Sie waren unverkennbar in der Vorhalle von Hogwarts und dort auf den Stufen zur Großen Halle stand Albus Dumbledore, der sie mit einem warmen Lächeln begrüßte: „Wir haben euch schon erwartet, meine Lieben." Plötzlich zog Snape scharf die Luft ein und umfasste sein linkes Handgelenk. Harry bemerkte erstaunt, dass sein Lehrer nun Todesserroben trug und die weiße Maske an seinem Gürtel ruhte. Dumbledore meinte nur ernst: „Du solltest dich beeilen, Severus. Sonst schöpft Voldemort noch Verdacht und das kann sich der Orden nicht leisten." Damit drehte er sich um und ging gemächlich die Treppe zum Lehrerzimmer hoch. Snape murmelte nur ein „Natürlich, Sir" und noch ehe Harry reagieren konnte war er schon durch das Portal in eine regnerische und kalte Nacht verschwunden.

Irritiert sahen sich die drei Gryffindor an. Ron fand als erster seine Sprache wieder: „Was sollte DAS denn gerade?" Hermine setzte noch hinzu: „Nichtmal viel Erfolg oder Glück hat er ihm gewünscht." Doch bevor sie noch weiter diskutieren konnten, war der Direktor zurück gekommen: „Wollt ihr hier ewig in der Vorhalle stehen? Ich bin mir sicher ihr bevorzugt auch eine gemütlichere Umgebung für das Treffen, oder?" Das amüsierte Funkeln, dass völlig gefehlt hatte, als er mit Snape geredet hatte, war nun wieder da.

Die Schüler wussten immer noch nicht, was sie von der ganzen Sache halten sollte, entschlossen sich dann aber Dumbledore erstmal zu folgen. Dieser führte sie zum Lehrerzimmer, das wie eine Mischung aus eben diesem und der Küche vom Grimmauldplatz war. Hier saßen schon einige Mitglieder des Phönixordens und unterhielten sich leise: Sirius, Remus, McGonagall, Moody, Kingsley, Rons Eltern und noch einige andere.

Als die drei durch die Tür kamen, schenkten ihnen die meisten ein warmes Lächeln, wandten sich dann aber gleich wieder ihren Unterhaltungen zu. Die Jungs wollten sich gerade einen Platz suchen, als Hermine sie auf einen einzigen Erinnerungsspiegel in der hintersten Ecke aufmerksam machte. So unauffällig wie möglich gingen die drei hin und schauten neugierig hinein. Diesmal kam nicht nur eine Erinnerung, sondern viele, die sich abwechselten.

Ein etwa 20-jähriger Snape stand unsicher vor Dumbledore und bat ihn um Hilfe, als Gegenleistung bot er seine Fähigkeiten an. Der sonst so nachgiebige Direktor sah ihn eine Zeit lang ernst an, bevor er meinte: „Woher weiß ich, dass das nicht alles ein Plan Voldemorts ist und du mir bei der ersten Gelegenheit nicht das sprichwörtliche Messer in den Rücken rammst?" Verzweifelt schaute Snape ihn an und brachte schließlich hervor: „Sagen Sie mir, was ich tun muss, damit Sie mir glauben. Ich werde es tun. Bitte!" „Egal was?", fragte Dumbledore, worauf er ein Kopfnicken als Antwort bekam. „Schwöre einen magischen Treueid.", verlangte der ältere Zauberer. Bei diesen Worten zog nicht nur Snape plötzlich die Luft ein, sondern auch Ron und Hermine japsten erschrocken auf. Sie sahen noch wie ihr Lehrer langsam niederkniete, dann verschwamm das Bild und ein neues kam in den Vordergrund.

Diesmal waren mehr Personen anwesend, alles Ordensmitglieder, die heftig miteinander diskutierten - allen voran Moody: „Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein, Albus! Du willst diesem Todesser bei uns aufnehmen? Wenn es nun eine Falle ist? Das letzte was wir gebrauchen, ist eine verräterische Schlange in unseren Reihen." Dumbledore hörte sich alles mit scheinbarer Ruhe an, während Snape mit gesenktem Blick in einer Ecke wartete. Nach einer Weile hob der Direktor die Hand und meinte: „Er hat mir bewiesen, dass man ihm vertrauen kann. Er wird uns nicht verraten, dafür habe ich gesorgt, oder traust du mir so wenig als Anführer zu, Alastor?" Dieser brummte nur, als sich plötzlich Sirius einmischte: „Schön, da du deine Entscheidung bereits getroffen hast, können wir wohl nichts mehr sagen. Allerdings bin ich dafür, dass ... ER erst den Phönix berühren darf, wenn er es uns auch bewiesen hat." Zustimmendes Gemurmel erklang. Dumbledore schaute kurz zu Snape hinüber und nickte dann leicht.

Die nächste Szene war etwas kürzer. Snape stand mit dem Rücken zur Wand und Sirius hielt seinen Zauberstab direkt an seine Kehle. Drohend zischte er: „Ich weiß nicht, was du vor hast, Snivellus, aber ich werde dich gut im Auge behalten, verstanden? Ein falscher Atemzug und du wirst dir wünschen nie geboren zu sein. Dir ist doch hoffentlich klar, dass du nie zu uns gehören wirst ... eher geht der Phönix in Flammen auf, als dass er zulässt, dass du ihn berührst."

Diesmal musste einige Zeit vergangen sein. Sie sahen Dumbledore mit McGonagall und Snape in seinem Büro. „Das kann nicht ihr ernst sein, Albus.", entrüstete sich die Professorin. „Ich streite ihm ja gar nicht seine fachliche Kompetenz ab, aber Snape als Lehrer in Hogwarts und dann auch noch gleich als Hauslehrer von Slytherin?! Das ist mehr als lächerlich." Wieder gab es einen Zeitsprung und nun waren Snape und McGonagall alleine. „Halten sie Ihre Slytherins im Zaum ... _Professor_. Das ist jetzt schon das zweite Mal in dieser Woche, dass sie über einen meiner Schüler hergezogen sind. Wenn Sie sie nicht unter Kontrolle halten können, werde ich wohl oder übel mit dem Direktor reden müssen."

Die drei Gryffindor konnten nicht glauben, was sie da sahen. Immer wieder bekam Snape die Abneigung der Ordensmitglieder und der Lehrer zu spüren. Die wenigen, die sich nicht an den Sticheleien beteiligten, wie Remus oder die Weasleys, unternahmen allerdings auch nichts. Selbst Dumbledore kam seinem wichtigsten Spion nicht zur Hilfe. Das erschreckendste aber war, dass sich dieses Verhaltensmuster bis in die Gegenwart nicht geändert hatte. Nur Snapes innere Mauern waren noch höher geworden und er ließ niemanden mehr an sich heran.

Doch ganz stumpfte er dabei nicht ab. Während der letzten zwei Jahre hatte er immer wieder einzelnen Mitglieder anonym geholfen und sie streckenweise vor Angriffen geschützt. So entging Mr. Weasley beispielsweise einem Anschlag, weil er zufällig einen Flyer von einer Muggelausstellung über Flugzeuge gefunden hatte. Durch die kurzfristige Planänderung schnappte die Falle der Todesser nicht zu - und Snape, der ebenfalls zu dieser Gruppe gehörte bekam dafür den Zorn von Voldemort zu spüren.

Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und Snape stolperte nass und leicht zittrig auf den Beinen herein. Sofort eilte Harry zu ihm: „Severus, alles in Ordnung?" Dieser nickte nur. „Wie wärs, wenn du diesen Umhang endlich ausziehst. Wir sind hier nicht bei einem Todessertreffen, falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen ist.", knurrte Moody. Harry war zwar auch der Meinung, dass Snape dieses Teil so schnell wie möglich los werden sollte, allerdings aus einem gänzlich anderem Grund. Mit fahrigen Bewegungen versuchte sein Lehrer den Verschluss zu öffnen, aber erst als der Gryffindor ihm half, war er erfolgreich.

„Da wir jetzt vollzählig sind, können wir ja endlich anfangen.", meinte Dumbledore nur und machte eine auffordernde Geste zu seinem Spion. Snape setzte sich ein wenig mühevoll auf einen Stuhl und begann von Voldemorts Plänen zu erzählen. Außerdem berichtete er, dass der dunkle Lord nicht sehr zufrieden gewesen war, da der Orden ihm immer wieder in die Quere kam und dementsprechend seine Anhänger bestraft hatte. Bei dieser Aussage spiegelte sich auf den meisten Gesichtern Zufriedenheit.

Dumbledore wollte sich gerade an Remus wenden, als Hermine fragte: „Wie lange haben Sie heute den Cruciatus abbekommen, Sir?" Alle im Raum blickten sie erstaunt an, aber die Gryffindor ließ sich nicht beirren und schaute Snape ernst in die Augen. Der antwortete leise: „Zehn bis fünfzehn Minuten." Doch selbst bei dieser Antwort blieben die Gesichter der Ordensmitglieder ausdruckslos. Harry hielt es nun nicht mehr länger aus: „Was müssen wir tun, um dich hier heraus zu holen, Severus?"

„Sie können nichts tun, Meister. Den egal ob ich hier bin oder in der realen Welt, es ändert sich nichts.", entgegnete dieser müde. Jetzt mischte sich Ron ein: „Es wird anders sein. Wir kennen die Wahrheit und aus diesem Grund lassen wir sie auch nicht im Stich." Harry und Hermine nickten energisch und stimmten ihrem Freund zu. Ihr Lehrer sah sie nur mit abgekämpften Gesichtsausdruck an: „Wir werden sehen. Es ist ja, wie schon gesagt eigentlich egal, wo ich bin. Außerdem gehöre ich jetzt sowieso Euch, Meister."

Plötzlich waberte die Luft und die Tür, durch die die drei Gryffindor in Snapes Geist gekommen waren, erschien neben ihnen. „Komm Severus. Wir gehen nach Hause. Du hast genug durchgemacht." und Harry zog ihn vorsichtig auf die Beine, was die anderen Mitglieder jedoch gar nicht mehr registrierten, da sie schon wieder weiter diskutierten. Als sie gerade durchgehen wollten, zischelte es kurz. Leicht verlegen nahm der Gryffindor die Schlange und setzte sie behutsam ab. „Ich hätte dich fast vergessen. Danke für deine Hilfe und pass gut auf dich auf, kleiner Freund.", sprach er auf Parsel, um dann mit Snape und seinen Freunden endlich zu verschwinden.


	25. Chapter 25

Hallo Leute, sorry, dass es wieder etwas länger gedauert hat, aber mich hat ne dicke fette Erkältung erwischt und darunter leidet meine Kreativität doch ein wenig +schnief+

Reni: Das ist ihm sehr bewusst geworden und er wird in Zukunft die Dinge auch etwas klarer sehen können.

Eisphönix: Danke +g+ Für Sev wird das ne ziemlich neue Erfahrung werden, er hatte ja noch nie wirkliche Freunde.

Sooo für alle, die geglaubt haben, dass Sev jetzt das Schlimmste überstanden hat ... leider noch nicht. Aber es dauert nicht mehr lange (höchstens drei Kapis oder so), dann gehts bergauf. Versprochen.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen und GLG angeltears-and-deviljoy

**25. Depressionen**

Noch ein wenig benommen sahen sich die drei Gryffindor um. Sie standen wieder in Snapes Schlafzimmer. Dieser lag zwar immer noch in seinem Bett, aber seine Augen waren nun nicht mehr leer und ausdruckslos. Mit einer fahrigen Bewegung strich er sich über das Gesicht und rappelte sich vorsichtig auf.

Tepes saß neben Snape auf einem Stuhl und lächelte seine Schüler kurz zu. Dann half er dem Zaubertränkemeister in eine sitzende Position und reichte ihm anschließend noch ein Glas Wasser. Nachdem sich Tepes versichert hatte, dass es Snape so weit gut ging, wandte er sich an Harry: „Sie müssen sich darüber im Klaren sein, dass sie und vor allem Severus großes Glück gehabt haben. Ich hoffe, dass war Ihnen eine Lehre."

Harry nickte beschämt, bevor er sich unsicher zu Snape auf das Bett setzte. Reumütig suchte er den Blick seines Lehrers, aber der starrte nur völlig in Gedanken den letzten Rest Wasser in seinem Glas an. Schließlich fasste sich der Gryffindor ein Herz und meinte: „Severus, ich möchte mich bei dir entschuldigen. Obwohl der Entzug wichtig war, hätte ich nicht so unüberlegt handeln und stattdessen lieber um professionelle Hilfe bitten sollen. Durch meine Arroganz hab ich alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht und du warst derjenige der darunter leiden musste. Bitte akzeptiere meine Entschuldigung … und meinetwegen kannst du mir auch ein paar Flüche auf den Hals hetzen. Ich würde das voll und ganz verstehen."  
Ohne aufzublicken, antwortete Snape: „Ich bin Euer Sklave, Meister. Ihr könnt mit mir tun und lassen, was immer Ihr wollt … und wie Ihr schon sagtet, der Entzug war notwendig."

Harry glaubte im ersten Moment sich verhört zu haben. Unsicher schaute er zu Tepes, der allerdings nur die Stirn runzelte und Snape besorgt musterte. Nach einer Weile erklärte er ernst: „In einigen Fällen traten nach einem solchen Entzug depressive Stimmungen bei den Patienten auf, besonders wenn der Prozess schnell von Statten gehen musste. Ich fürchte, dass das hier nun auch der Fall ist. Sie werden jetzt ein wachsames Auge auf Severus haben müssen, Mr. Potter. Von antidepressiven Tränken würde ich erstmal abraten, da sein Körper nun sehr empfindlich auf solche Manipulationen reagiert."

Verwundert musterte Harry seinen Lehrer: „Sie wissen so ziemlich alles, oder?" Tepes lächelte leicht und zeigte auf ein Buch: „Ich habe ein fotografisches Gedächtnis, falls Sie sich erinnern. Außerdem war ich noch mal kurz in Bibliothek und habe mir die entsprechende Literatur besorgt. Ich bin davon ausgegangen, dass Sie ein paar Stunden brauchen werden, um zurück zu kehren und wollte die Zeit sinnvoll nutzen."

Bei diesen Worten meldete sich Harrys schlechtes Gewissen wieder. ER hätte sich auch vorher informieren können und sich nicht einfach nur auf Hermines Aussagen verlassen sollen. So langsam aber sicher fragte sich der Gryffindor, warum er nur so unüberlegt gehandelt hatte. Plötzlich viel ihm etwas ein: „Wie lange waren wir denn eigentlich weg?" Tepes schaute kurz auf die Uhr: „Wir haben mit dem Ritual so gegen 15:30 Uhr begonnen, also ungefähr vier Stunden."

Diesmal war es Ron der antwortete: „Vier Stunden?!? Wir haben DAS ALLES in nur vier Stunden erlebt?" Harry und Hermine sahen nicht minder überrascht aus und Tepes konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen: „Haben Sie noch nie davon gehört, dass Gedanken selbst schneller als der Wind sind, Mr. Weasley? Außerdem wissen wir sehr wenig über den menschlichen Verstand, auch wenn wir uns aufgrund diverser Zauber das Gegenteil einbilden."  
Das erinnerte Harry wieder an die Vereinbarung, die er mit seinen Freunden getroffen hatte. Erneut wandte er sich an Snape, der immer noch mit gesenkten Kopf sein Glas betrachtete: „Severus, bevor wir … in deinen Geist gegangen sind, haben mir Ron und Hermine versprochen, dass sie mit niemanden darüber reden, was sie gesehen haben. Sie haben auch zugestimmt, dass du uns mit einem Gedächtniszauber belegen kannst, wenn dir das lieber ist." Wie in Zeitlupe schaute Snape auf. Seine Augen suchten für einen kurzen Moment den Blick der drei Gryffindor. Schließlich schüttelte er nur leicht den Kopf: „Es ist egal. Ich kann es jedoch verstehen, wenn Ihr Euch lieber nicht daran erinnern wollt, Meister." Harry wusste nicht so wirklich, was er darauf antworten sollte, deshalb sagte er nur: „Überleg es dir einfach."  
Bevor das Schweigen zu unangenehm wurde, schaltete sich Tepes wieder ein: „Der Direktor hat für heute um 20:00 Uhr eine Versammlung aller Lehrer einberufen. Es geht um den neuen Zaubertränkelehrer … ein gewisser Horace Slughorn. Sie müssten ihn kennen, Severus, er war Ihr Vorgänger und müsste Sie ebenfalls unterrichtet haben. Außerdem muss noch ein neuer Hauslehrer für Slytherin bestimmt werden."

Während dieser Ankündigung beobachtete er Snape genau, aber erst bei der Erwähnung seines Hauses blickte dieser auf. Das erste Mal seit seiner Rückkehr konnte man Interesse in den dunklen Augen sehen. Mit leiser Stimme fragte er: „Haben Sie vor länger als nur dieses Jahr in Hogwarts zu bleiben, Sir?" Tepes Blick wurde intensiver und dann nickte er kurz: „Ich hatte es ursprünglich nicht vor. Aber das Unterrichten macht mir mehr Spaß, als ich dachte und Hogwarts hat seinen ganz eigenen Charme."

Snape nahm diese Aussage mit Erleichterung auf: „Ich würde Sie bitten, sich um das Amt des Hauslehrers zu bewerben, Sir. Horace Slughorn ist ein fähiger Lehrer, aber er hat sein eigenes … Auswahlverfahren, welchem Schüler er wie viel … Aufmerksamkeit schenkt. Einige der Slytherins würden bei ihm untergehen. Es ist sicher nicht ratsam, dem dunklen Lord noch mehr junge Anhänger in die Hände zu spielen." Er hatte es zwar nicht ausgesprochen, aber man konnte regelrecht spüren, dass er damals einer dieser Schüler gewesen war.

Tepes lächelte seinen ehemaligen Kollegen an: „Ich freue mich, dass Sie mir Ihr Haus anvertrauen wollen. Ich werde es Dumbledore vorschlagen und wenn er zustimmt, gut auf Ihre Schüler aufpassen, Severus." Er wollte gerade gehen, da wandte er sich noch mal an Harry: „Bevor ich es vergesse, vorhin kam eine Pergamentrolle durch den Kamin. Sie liegt auf dem Tisch im Wohnzimmer." Dann nickte Tepes jedem kurz zu und verschwand zu der Lehrerversammlung.  
Harry sah unsicher zu seinen Freunden, aber die fühlten sich genauso unwohl wie er. Snape starrte immer noch gedankenverloren auf das Glas. Schließlich reagierte Hermine als erstes und holte die Pergamentrolle aus dem Wohnzimmer. Sie reichte sie an Harry weiter und murmelte: „Dein Name steht drauf." Verwundert entrollte sie der Gryffindor und spürte einen Anflug von Ärger. „Dumbledore schreibt mir, wo deine neuen Räume sind. Ich soll dafür sorgen, dass du bis übermorgen aus dem Kerker ausgezogen bist, da dann der neue Lehrer diese Wohnung benötigt. Er hat gleich an mich geschrieben, da er mich als deinen Meister nicht übergehen wollte und wenn die Räume nicht zu _meiner_ Zufriedenheit sind, lässt sich bestimmt eine Lösung finden.", erklärte er Snape.

Dieser nickte nur und sagte mit gesenktem Blick: „Da Ihr durch meinen … Status auch mein Besitz an Euch ging, Meister, solltet Ihr alles durchsehen und entscheiden, was für Euch von Wert ist." Harry fühlte, wie er bei diesen Worten rot anlief. Sein Ärger wich dem Schamgefühl und so murmelte er nur verlegen: „Am besten wir nehmen den Umzug morgen in Angriff. Dobby kann uns bestimmt auch helfen." Hier mischten sich nun auch seine Freunde ein: „Wir helfen auch. Dann geht es umso schneller."

Dankbar lächelte er die beiden an: „Danke ihr beiden. Es ist wohl am besten, wenn ihr jetzt in den Turm zurück geht. Ich bleibe die Nacht über hier, falls irgendetwas passiert." Ron schaute zwar ein wenig verständnislos, ließ sich aber ohne große Gegenwehr von Hermine, die nur wissend genickt hatte, nach draußen ziehen.

Als Harry mit Snape alleine war, atmete er tief durch. Am liebsten wäre er den beiden Gryffindor gefolgt, aber er rief sich ins Gedächtnis, dass er seinen Lehrer in dieser momentanen Stimmung nicht alleine lassen durfte. Besorgt beobachtete er ihn eine Weile, dann nahm er ihm das Glas aus der Hand. „Möchtest du noch etwas essen oder trinken, Severus?", wollte er wissen. Snape schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf: „Wenn Ihr gestattet, würde ich einfach nur schlafen, Meister. Wenn Ihr hier bleiben wollt, werde ich das Sofa nehmen … sofern Ihr es erlaubt." Er war gerade dabei aufzustehen, als er von Harry sanft zurück in die Kissen gedrückt wurde. „Du wirst im Bett schlafen. Ich mag zwar ein ziemlich übler Meister sein, aber so miserabel bin ich doch noch nicht. Ich schlafe auf dem Sofa und wenn du mich brauchst, weil du Alpträume hast oder so, dann weckst du mich, okay?" Wortlos nickte Snape und ließ sich von Harry zudecken. Er bekam noch mit wie sich die Tür leise hinter dem Gryffindor schloss, als er auch schon eingeschlafen war.


	26. Chapter 26

Hallo Leute, leider bin ich immer noch nicht wieder ganz gesund. +schnief, hust+ Deswegen hats auch wieder etwas länger gedauert. Ich hoffe, die nächsten Kapis gehen wieder schneller.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen und GLG angeltears-and-deviljoy

**26. Krankenflügel**

Langsam erwachte Snape am nächsten Morgen. Obwohl er die ganze Nacht durchgeschlafen hatte, fühlte er sich wie gerädert. Seine Muskeln waren vollkommen verspannt und er spürte leichte Schmerzen in Brust und Bauch. Seine Alpträume hatten ihr Übriges getan. Sie waren zwar nicht so intensiv gewesen, wie in der Vergangenheit, aber trotzdem präsent und hinterließen einen dunklen Schatten in seinen Gedanken.

Eigentlich sollte er seinem Meister und dessen Freunden dankbar sein. Sie hatten ihn aus seiner Hölle, die er selbst erschaffen hatte, in die Wirklichkeit zurückgeholt. Eine Wirklichkeit, die zwar ebenfalls ungerecht war, aber die es mit der Grausamkeit seiner Selbstvorwürfe und seiner Erinnerungen nicht aufnehmen konnte. Warum also fühlte er diese Dankbarkeit nicht, sondern nur eine verzehrende Leere und Gleichgültigkeit? Früher wäre er lieber gestorben, als zuzulassen, dass ausgerechnet diese drei Gryffindor sein Innerstes auf diese Weise sehen. Doch nun war es ihm schlicht und einfach ... egal.

Plötzlich rissen ihn gedämpfte Geräusche aus seinen Gedanken. Sein Meister war wach, also musste auch er aufstehen. Vorsichtig und ohne seine verspannten Muskeln unnötig zu beanspruchen, stieg Snape aus dem Bett. Als er schließlich am Türrahmen zu seinem Wohnzimmer stand, atmete er erstmal tief durch. Sein ganzer Körper rebellierte gegen seine Bewegungen. Nachdem er sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, drückte er die Türklinke nach unten und trat noch etwas unsicher ein. Hier schlug ihm ein intensiver Geruch entgegen … Frühstück. Es war noch nicht einmal etwas Besonderes dabei, nur Tee, Toast, Marmelade und ein wenig Ei. Krampfhaft versuchte Snape seinen Magen unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.  
In diesem Moment sah ihn Harry und lächelte ihn leicht verlegen an. Dieses Lächeln verschwand jedoch augenblicklich, als er bemerkte, wie sich sein Lehrer taumelnd am Türrahmen festhielt. Er wollte gerade nachfragen, als Snape nur ein „Verzeiht, Meister" hervorbrachte und so schnell er konnte in Richtung Bad verschwand.

Alarmiert ging ihm Harry nach und fand ihn über die Toilette gebeugt. Da Snape nichts im Magen hatte, würgte er nur trocken und spuckte lediglich Galle. Nachdem sich der Slytherin wieder beruhigt hatte, reichte ihm Harry kommentarlos ein feuchtes Handtuch. Besorgt meinte er dann: „Mach dich erstmal frisch. Ich räume inzwischen das Essen wieder weg. Wenn du dich schon allein beim Geruch übergibst, bleibt sicherlich auch nichts drin. Falls du Hilfe brauchst, rufst du. Das Letzte, was dir jetzt noch fehlt, ist ein Unfall im Bad."

Snape nickte nur schwach mit geschlossenen Augen und hörte kurz darauf, wie die Tür ins Schloss fiel. Eine Weile saß er einfach nur auf dem Boden. Sein Körper schmerzte durch die Flucht zum Badezimmer nur noch mehr und seine Kehle brannte wie Feuer. Behutsam öffnete er die Augen und stand langsam auf. Nachdem er ein paar Schlucke Wasser zu sich genommen hatte, die zum Glück nicht wieder heraus kamen, wollte er seinem morgendlichen Ritual folgen. Das hieß als erstes auf die Toilette. Hier erlebte Snape die nächste unangenehme Überraschung … zum Einen schmerzte es und zum Anderen hatte er etwas Blut im Urin.

Er musste sich wohl oder übel eingestehen, dass er Hilfe brauchte. Also öffnete er die Tür, doch bevor er sich bemerkbar machen konnte, war Harry schon bei ihm. Dieser hatte nachdem er das Essen weggeräumt hatte, die Badezimmertür nicht mehr aus den Augen gelassen. Auf den fragenden Blick antwortete Snape krächzend: „Verzeiht mir, Meister, aber ich fürchte es gibt Probleme. Mein Körper fühlt sich an, als ob er in Flammen steht und ich habe ... Blut im Urin."

Snape konnte dem Gryffindor regelrecht beim Denken zusehen und auch das Schuldgefühl war auf dessen Gesicht zurück gekehrt. Schließlich führte ihn Harry erstmal wieder zum Bett, auf dem sich der Slytherin dankbar niederließ. Zaghaft meinte sein Meister: „Ich werde den gleichen Fehler nicht nochmal machen. Du brauchst professionelle Hilfe ... vor allem, da Zaubertränke im Moment keine Option sind. Madame Pompfrey kann sicher ..." Als sein Meister die Medihexe erwähnte, zog sich in Snape alles zusammen. Sie würde sofort zu Dumbledore gehen und allein beim Gedanken, dass der Direktor alles herausfand, beschleunigte sich seine Atmung rapide. „Bitte, Meister ... so würde auch ... der Direktor ... davon erfahren."

Harry erkannte zwar das Problem an der ganzen Sache, aber er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, was er sonst unternehmen konnte. Wenn sie ins St. Mungos gehen würden, würden sie noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit erregen. Madame Pompfrey war die einfachste und diskreteste Lösung. Bevor er jedoch etwas sagen konnte, hörten sie ein gedämpftes Klopfen. Verwundert blickten sich die beiden an und Harry ging ins Wohnzimmer zum Porträtloch. Als er es öffnete, war der Gang allerdings leer. Harry glaubte schon, sie hätten sich verhört, als Rons Stimme aus dem Nichts erklang: „Harry, wir sinds. Wir haben deinen Tarnumhang."

Schnell machte der Gryffindor Platz und einen Augenblick später erschienen seine Freunde im Wohnzimmer. Erleichtert über ihre Ankunft begann er sofort auf sie einzureden: „Severus geht es nicht gut, aber er möchte auch nicht in den Krankenflügel, da sonst Dumbledore von seinem Zustand erfährt. Habt ihr vielleicht eine Idee?" Ron sah ihn genauso ratlos an, aber Hermine hatte wieder einmal einen rettenden Einfall: „Ganz einfach. Madame Pompfrey ist an die ärztliche Schweigepflicht gebunden. Sie darf den Direktor nur einweihen, wenn das Wohl der Schule oder eines Schülers in Gefahr sind. Da Professor Snape kein Lehrer mehr ist, darf sie Dumbledore gar nicht über seinen Zustand informieren, wenn er es nicht wünscht. Allerdings dürfte das Ganze bei dir anders sein. Da du offiziell sein Meister bist, wirst du wohl anwesend sein müssen. Wenn du trotzdem erstmal mit ihr sprechen möchtest, kann Professor Snape ja solange unter dem Tarnumhang warten. Ihr solltet auch lieber den Kamin nehmen, sonst erregt ihr auf den Gängen doch noch Aufmerksamkeit und der Weg könnte außerdem zu anstrengend sein."

Harry fiel bei Hermines Erklärung ein Stein vom Herzen, als sein Blick zum Schlafzimmer ging und er Snape am Türrahmen gelehnt sah. Dieser hatte den Plan der Gryffindor mit angehört und nickte seinem Meister kurz zu. Dankbar nahm Harry den Tarnumhang entgegen und reichte ihn an den Slytherin weiter, der auch sofort halb darunter verschwand. Als die beiden am Kamin standen und in den Krankenflügel flohen wollten, fragte Hermine zaghaft: „Ähm ... sollen wir schonmal mit dem Einpacken anfangen, oder lieber warten?" Snape zuckte nur leicht mit den Schultern und meinte: „Die Bücher dürften für euch am meisten von Interesse sein, Meister. Das Regal da hinten werde ich wohl selber durchsehen müssen, da dort auch Sachen für Professor Slughorn sein werden." Harry und seine Freunde nickten nur und dann waren Harry und Snape auch schon im Krankenflügel.

Hier half der Gryffindor seinem Lehrer erstmal auf ein Bett und vergewisserte sich, dass der Tarnumhang richtig saß. Keinen Augenblick zu früh kam die Medihexe in den Raum und schaute fragend zu Harry: „Mr. Potter, warum kommen Sie durch den Kamin? Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?" Dieser verlor keine Zeit und sagte: „Ja, es gibt einen Notfall, aber bevor ich es Ihnen erkläre, müssen Sie mir versprechen, dass der Direktor nichts hiervon erfährt." Madame Pompfrey war zwar verwirrt, aber die Dringlichkeit in Harrys Stimme ließ sie nicht weiter zögern: „Nun gut. Solange es keine Angelegenheit der Schule ist, darf ich das ja auch gar nicht."

Der Gryffindor atmete erleichtert auf und zog Snape langsam den Tarnumhang von den Schultern: „Es wäre wohl das beste, wenn Sie eine Gesamtuntersuchung machen würden." Die Medihexe atmete erschrocken ein: „Was zum Henker ist mit ihm passiert?" Allerdings rechnete sie gar nicht mit einer Antwort und begann stattdessen sofort mit ihrer Arbeit. Routiniert sprach sie mehrere Diagnosezauber und murmelte leise vor sich hin. Schließlich seufzte sie und erklärte besorgt: „Die Schäden sind zu großflächig, da komme ich mit den normalen Diagnosezaubern nicht weiter. Die spezielleren können jedoch nur bei direktem Kontakt mit der Haut wirken. Deswegen müsstest du zumindest das Hemd und die Hose ausziehen, Severus."

Snape schaute kurz zu Harry: „Am schnellsten geht es mit einem Zauber, Meister." Harry wurde leicht rot, murmelte dann aber den entsprechenden Spruch. Sofort saß Snape nur noch in seiner Unterhose da und fixierte mit starrem Blick einen Punkt an der gegenüberliegenden Wand. Harry und die Medihexe zogen zeitgleich scharf die Luft ein. Ohne die schützenden Lagen Stoff konnte man erkennen, wie dünn der Slytherin wirklich war. Sein Oberkörper und sein Rücken wurden von mehreren Narben durchzogen und auch an seinem rechten Oberschenkel verlief eine alte verheilte Verletzung. Ebenso hatten Fluffys Zähne ihre Spuren hinterlassen.  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, machte Madame Pompfrey weiter, dabei notierte sie sich mehrere Sachen auf einer Pergamentrolle. Als sie fertig war, schaute sie ernst zwischen den beiden hin und her: „Es wurde höchste Zeit. Ein paar Wochen länger und ich hätte nichts mehr tun können. So allerdings besteht noch Hoffnung, dass sich die Organe wieder erholen. Aber am besten fangen wir von vorne an."

Da Snape nicht reagierte, wandte sie sich mit einem Kopfschütteln an Harry: „Als erstes muss sein Gewicht wieder normalisiert werden. Im Moment hat Severus sechs Kilo Untergewicht. Ich habe einen Essensplan zusammengestellt, der genau auf seine derzeitige Verfassung abgestimmt ist. Damit dürfte er in spätestens einem Monat wieder bei einem gesunden Normalgewicht angekommen sein.

Bei seinen Organen sind die Leber, die Nieren, der Magen-Darm-Trakt, aber auch das Nervensystem am schlimmmsten betroffen. Ich konnte sie mit einigen Zaubern soweit stabilisieren, dass sie in spätestens einer Woche wieder absolut funktionstüchtig sind. Während dieser Zeit reagiert sein Körper sehr negativ auf irgendwelche Tränke, deshalb gilt ein striktes Verbot. Nach dieser Woche dürfte es allerdings kaum Probleme geben.

Aber nicht nur seine Organe sind angeschlagen. Ich habe vier schlecht verheilte Knochenbrüche gefunden: die rechte Schulter, das rechte Handgelenk, zwei linke Rippen und das linke Schienbein. Ich würde das gerne in Ordnung bringen. Das heißt ich müsste die Knochen erst systematisch wieder brechen, um sie dann richtig zu heilen. Das wird nur etwa zehn Minuten in Anspruch nehmen.

Außerdem wurden seine Muskeln durch den Cruciatus sehr mitgenommen. Sie sind völlig verspannt und haben nicht mehr die volle Bewegungskapazität. Ich gebe Ihnen dafür eine Salbe mit. Sie müssen diese vor allem auf Rücken, Brust und den Gliedmaßen auftragen. Severus sollte dabei liegen, da die behandelten Muskeln für ungefähr zwei bis drei Stunden nicht angespannt werden können. Wenn Sie die Salbe auftragen, Mr. Potter, tragen Sie bitte diese Handschuhe, sonst können Sie ihre Hände ebenfalls nicht bewegen."

Harry traute seinen Ohren kaum, als Madame Pompfrey mit leiser, aber fester Stimme die einzelnen Punkte aufzählte. Wie in Trance schaute er ihr bei der Behandlung der Knochen zu, bei der Snape keine Miene verzog. Danach schwenkte die Medihexe kurz ihren Zauberstab und der Slytherin war wieder angekleidet. Als der Gryffindor den Beutel mit dem Essensplan, der Salbe und den Handschuhen in Empfang nahm, bedankte er sich noch und kurz darauf waren die beiden zurück im Kerker.


	27. Chapter 27

Sooo ... Kapi 27 ist fertig. Leider ist bei mir zur Zeit ein wenig der Teufel los, erst krank (Eisphönix: Danke für die Gute-Besserungs-Grüße) und jetzt Stress auf Arbeit +heul+

Ich hoffe, dass sich das aber auch bald wieder gibt und ich dann mehr Zeit zum Schreiben habe ... die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt.

Nun aber genug gelabert ...

Viel Spaß beim Lesen und GLG angeltears-and-deviljoy

**27. Gedanken**

Harry saß gedankenverloren an einem Fenster im Gryffindorturm und starrte hinaus. Leise fielen die Schneeflocken vom Himmel und verliehen der Welt einen unschuldigen Glanz. Aber der Gryffindor sah weder die Schönheit der Winterlandschaft noch das fröhliche Spiel der einzelnen Flocken. Er machte sich Sorgen um Severus. Dessen gleichgültig–depressive Stimmung hatte sich nicht gebessert. Der Slytherin benahm sich mehr denn je wie ein Sklave und beugte sich mit leerem Gesichtsausdruck jeder von Harrys Entscheidungen.

Seine neuen Räume lagen in der Nähe des Gemeinschaftsraumes der Löwen und beinhalteten einen Wohnbereich, ein Schlafzimmer, ein Bad und einen Extraraum für den Tränkeunterricht mit Harry. Professor McGonagall war kurz vorbei gekommen, als sie gerade einige Bücher und andere Sachen in die Regale einräumten. Sie schaute zwar etwas verwundert, als sie Ron und Hermine bemerkte, sagte aber nichts weiter. Stattdessen wandte sie sich an Harry: „Der Direktor möchte gerne wissen, ob die Räume zu ihrer Zufriedenheit sind, Mr. Potter." Ihr Gesichtsausdruck zeigte dabei aber deutlich, dass sie die Anwesenheit von Snape so dicht bei ihren Schützlingen gar nicht gut hieß. Harry zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und antwortete nur: „Danke, sind sie. Allerdings haben wir hier noch einiges zu tun. Wenn das alles war …" Seine Hauslehrerin hatte noch mal kurz genickt und war dann ohne ein weiteres Wort gegangen.

Gestern Mittag waren sie dann endlich fertig geworden und Harry hatte Dumbledore Bescheid gegeben, dass der neue Professor nun in die Kerker ziehen könnte. Als er am Nachmittag alleine mit Severus war, konnte er auch endlich die Salbe zur Entspannung der Muskeln auftragen. Die Grundlagen einer guten Massage hatte er bei seiner Tante gelernt, da diese ab und zu einen steifen Nacken hatte und Harry der einzige im Haushalt war, der keine übermäßige Grobmotorig an den Tag legte. Während er alles konzentriert auftrug, bemerkte er wie der Slytherin öfters die Augen schloss und tief durchatmete. Er dachte wieder an die Antwort, als er gefragt hatte, ob etwas nicht stimmen würde. Severus hatte mit leiser Stimme gemeint: „Verzeiht Meister. Ich bin es nur nicht gewohnt, dass jemand meine Haut berührt. In der Vergangenheit bedeutete das immer etwas Negatives." Harry hatte trocken geschluckt und ein „Ich beeil mich, dann hast du bald geschafft." hervorgebracht.

Seufzend stand er auf und machte sich schließlich auf den Weg zum Mittagessen in die große Halle. Danach würde er zu Severus gehen, da heute endlich sein Unterricht in Zaubertränke und Okklumentik beginnen sollte. Im Gemeinschaftsraum stießen Ron und Hermine zu ihm und die Gryffindor sagte gerade heraus: „Professor Snape hat in vier Tagen Geburtstag, Harry." Dieser schaute sie völlig überrascht an. Bevor er irgendetwas erwidern konnte, fuhr Ron schon fort: „Da du zur Zeit ja so viel um die Ohren hast, haben wir uns gedacht, dass wir uns um das Geschenke kümmern könnten. Wir haben auch schon eine Idee ... die ist allerdings etwas teurer. Es geht um folgendes: Wir haben beim Ausräumen der Schränke doch diesem unglaublich alten Satz an Schachfiguren gefunden. Du weißt schon, den von seiner Mutter. Das dazugehörige Schachbrett wurde ja leider von seinem Vater im Alkoholrausch kaputt gemacht. Naja, auf jeden Fall wollen die Figuren nun natürlich nicht auf irgendeinem Brett spielen. Was vollkommen verständlich ist, denn das sind nicht irgendwelche Figuren. Ich meine, das sind echte ..." Harry stöhnte kurz auf und unterbrach seinen Freund: „Komm zum Punkt. Sonst ist sein Geburtstag vorbei und wir stehen immer noch hier."

Hermine schmunzelte und erklärte an Rons Stelle: „In Hogsmeade gibt es doch diesen alten Antiquitätenladen und der hat auch ein ähnliches, aber leider nicht mehr vollständiges Spiel im Angebot. Ron ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass er für das Brett einen guten Preis aushandeln könnte. Er meint, dass ein gesamtes Set bis zu 100 Galleonen wert sei, aber da wir nur das Brett wollen und die Figuren im Laden eh nicht alle da sind ..." Hier unterbrach Harry lächelnd ihren Redefluss: „Die Idee ist toll, aber sagt mir doch einfach, wie viel ihr in etwa braucht. Das geht schneller und wir bekommen eventuell noch was vom Mittagessen ab."  
Ron antwortete mit einem verlegenen Grinsen: „Ich denke, ich könnte es für etwa zehn bis fünfzehn Galleonen bekommen. Hermine und ich würden dann auch gleich heute noch losgehen und es besorgen." Harry nickte nur und strahlte die beiden an: „Leute, wenn ich euch nicht hätte. Ich hoffe, dass das Severus ein wenig aufmuntert. Diese ganze Sache ist einfach nur total ... ARG." Seine Freunde schauten ihn verstehend an und gemeinsam gingen sie endlich hinunter zum Essen.

Als sie fertig gegessen hatten, gab Harry den beiden noch schnell das Geld und sie machten sich sofort auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade. Da sie schon volljährig waren, mussten sie nicht mehr bis zu den offiziellen Wochenenden warten, sondern konnten das Dorf besuchen, wann immer sie wollten. Währenddessen schnappte sich der Gryffindor die beiden Zaubertränkebücher und einige seiner Notizen und stand kurze Zeit später in Snapes Räumen. Dieser verneigte sich und führte ihn auch gleich in das improvisierte Tränkelabor. Dort standen drei kleinere Kessel, die Harry neugierig musterte. Er musste auch nicht lange warten, da begann der Slytherin schon zu sprechen: „Es gibt drei verschiedene Arten von Tränken: erstens die Tränke, die den Körper positiv beeinflussen, als zweites die Gifte, die eine negative Wirkung haben und dann noch die Tränke, die auf den Geist einwirken. Was Ihr hier seht sind die Basistränke der drei Gruppen. Sie sind das Grundgerüst und etwa 95% aller Tränke lassen sich aus ihnen herstellen."

Fragend schaute Harry zu seinem Lehrer: „Warum hast du uns das nie im eigentlichen Unterricht erklärt? Wenn es ein System gibt, würde es den Schülern doch helfen, das auch zu verstehen?" Severus schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf und erwiderte seufzend: „Das Ministerium sieht im Lehrplan das Brauen der einzelnen Tränke vor, Meister. Das, was ich Euch hier beibringe, ist sehr viel komplexer, als es den Anschein hat. Bei dieser Art des Brauens darf man nicht nur am Rezept hängen und dieses abarbeiten. Man muss den Trank beobachten und auf kleinste Farb - und Geruchsänderungen achten, die einem zeigen, wann die nächste Zutat dazu gegeben werden muss. Es ist fast unmöglich, diese Feinheiten einer Klasse von 20 Schülern zu zeigen, zumal die Hälfte es nie verstehen und die anderen es gar nicht interessieren würde."

Harry nickte verstehend und schrieb die nächsten zwei Stunden alles mit, was er über die Basistränke erfuhr. Sein Lehrer zeigte ihm anhand der schon gebrauten Tränke, auf welche Konsistenz und Gerüche er achten musste. Als Harry zum Schluss selber braute, fiel es ihm leichter als jemals zuvor. So verging die Zeit und der Gryffindor stellte erstaunt fest, dass Severus eigentlich sehr gut unterrichten konnte. Er brachte sein Wissen anschaulich rüber und wirkte auch nicht so angespannt, da er sich nur auf einen Kessel konzentrieren musste und nicht auf 20, von denen zehn kurz vor der Explosion standen. Nach dem Zaubertränkeunterricht übten sie noch ein wenig Okklumentik und auch hier wurde Harry überrascht. Der Slytherin zeigte ihm einige Entspannungsübungen und half ihm so, seinen Geist vollständig zu leeren. Allein diese Übungen brachten ihn weiter, als der gesamte Unterricht in seinem fünften Jahr.

Als er sich am Abend von Severus verabschiedete, dankte er ihm und ging schließlich zufrieden zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort warteten schon Ron und Hermine, die ihm stolz ein altes und kunstvolles Schachbrett zeigten. Der Rothaarige meinte grinsend: „Der Verkäufer hat es uns doch tatsächlich für sieben Galleonen überlassen. Ich glaube er war froh, wenigstens etwas von diesem Set losgeworden zu sein." Vorsichtig strich Harry über das alte Holz und lächelte seine Freunde dankbar an.


	28. Chapter 28

Sooo ... hab das nächste Kapi endlich geschafft ... ich weiß es hat ziemlich lange gedauert und ich stell mich auch schon in die Ecke +schäm+

Viel Spaß und GLG angeltears-and-deviljoy

**28. Erkenntnis**

Harry ging gemächlich mit Ron und Hermine zum Frühstück. Heute war Severus´ Geburtstag und die Drei hatten beschlossen, ihn am Nachmittag mit dem Schachbrett und einem kleinen Kuchen aus der Küche zu überraschen. Sie setzen sich gerade an den Tisch, als plötzlich ein Hauself neben ihnen stand und dem verdutzten Harry eine Nachricht von Dumbledore überbrachte. Dieser hatte um zwei eine Versammlung der wichtigsten Ordensmitglieder einberufen und dazu lud er auch den Gryffindor ein. Außerdem sollte er Severus mitbringen. Ein wenig überrascht reichte er das Pergament an seine Freunde weiter, die sich ebenfalls wunderten.

Nachdenklich begann er mit dem Essen und verabschiedete sich kurz darauf, um den Slytherin von dem Treffen zu informieren. Dieser reagierte genauso gleichgültig, wie es Harry seit dem Seelenspiegel mehr oder weniger gewohnt war. Schließlich nutzten sie die Zeit bis zum Mittag mit verschiedenen Okklumentikübungen. Der Gryffindor schaffte es nun schon grobe Angriffe auf seinen Geist zu bemerken und auch abzublocken. Allerdings musste er noch an seinen Fähigkeiten arbeiten, wenn es um die dezentere Legilimentik ging. Hier bemerkte Harry das Eindringen erst nach etwa zehn Minuten, was natürlich eine viel zu große Zeitspanne war.

Beim Mittagessen vereinbarten die drei Freunde, dass Ron und Hermine sich während der Versammlung heimlich in Severus Räume schleichen würden, um alles vorzubereiten. Harry hatte zwar immer noch ein komisches Gefühl im Bauch, da er sich ziemlich sicher war, dass die Ordensmitglieder dem Slytherin garantiert nicht zum Geburtstag gratulieren wollten. Aber ihm fiel kein vernünftiger Grund ein, um abzusagen und so holte er Severus zehn Minuten vor zwei ab. Schweigend gingen sie zum Lehrerzimmer und flohten dann zum Grimmauldplatz.

Hier wurden sie gleich von Mrs. Weasley begrüßt und in die Küche geschoben. Harry verdrückte sich auch gleich an die äußersten Ecke des Tisches und schaute verwundert zu Severus, der mit gesenktem Kopf hinter seinem Stuhl stehen blieb. Erst als der Gryffindor ihn aufforderte sich auf den Stuhl neben ihn zu setzen, gehorchte er langsam. Nach und nach erschienen nun ebenfalls Mr. Weasley, Moody, Tonks, Remus, Kingsley, McGonagall, drei weitere Männer, die Harry nur vom Sehen kannte und zum Schluss Dumbledore.

Als sich alle einen Platz gesucht hatten, begann Moody sofort zu sprechen: „Die verdammten Todesser haben uns in der Nähe der Nokturngasse in eine Falle gelockt. Wir konnten uns mit knapper Not zurück ziehen, aber es ist trotzdem ein herber Schlag, das ihnen diese Aktion so mühelos gelungen ist ... und dazu noch am helllichten Tag." Dabei schaute er den Slytherin so finster an, als ob er daran Schuld wäre. Knurrend fuhr er fort: „Außerdem konnten wir dadurch die Durchsuchung in einem der Lagerräume nicht durchführen, die wir schon seit fünf Wochen geplant haben. Wenn ich es nicht besser wissen würde, würde ich denken, dass wir verraten worden sind."

Als sich bei diesen Worten fast alle Augenpaare auf Snape richteten, hielt es Harry nicht länger aus: „Verdächtigen Sie Severus, Sir?" Moody erwiderte den Blick ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken und meinte schließlich: „Es ist schon verdächtig, dass die erste größere Aktion nach seinem Unfall so gründlich vereitelt wurde. Wir wissen ja auch kaum, was er die ganze Zeit über gemacht hat." Daraufhin verfinsterte sich Harrys Gesichtsausdruck und er antwortete kühl: „Severus hat mir Unterricht in Zaubertränke und Okklumentik gegeben. Außerdem war da noch der Umzug in seine neuen Räume. Aber wenn mein Wort in dieser Sache nicht ausreicht ..." Damit wandte er sich direkt an den Slytherin: „Hast du diesen Plan oder irgendeinen anderen seit dem Ritual an Voldemort oder einen seiner Todesser weiter gegeben?" Severus schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf und sagte leise: „Nein, Meister."  
Nun meldete sich McGonagall zu Wort: „Natürlich zweifelt niemand an Ihnen, Mr. Potter, aber einigen von uns wäre doch wohler, wenn er diese Aussage noch einmal unter dem Einfluss von Veritaserum wiederholen würde." Harry spürte wie er langsam wirklich zornig wurde, als er vereinzelt zustimmendes Gemurmel hörte und Moody sogar eine kleine Flasche aus seinem Umhang hervor holte. Mühsam beherrscht erklärte der Gryffindor: „Er wird dieses Zeug nicht nehmen. Severus kann mich durch die Magie des Bandes nicht belügen und hat mit seiner Antwort bereits bewiesen, dass er nichts damit zu tun hat."

Nun blickten alle Anwesenden zu Dumbledore, der leise aufseufzte: „Es geht nicht nur darum, Harry. Wir bemerken, dass du dich seit diesem Vorfall sehr verändert hast. Wir machen uns ernsthafte Sorgen um dich." Harry hätte fast aufgelacht aufgrund dieser absurden Situation. Er schüttelte nur ungläubig den Kopf und meinte: „Sie machen sich Sorgen um mich?! Es ist Severus, der sich wie ein Sklave verhalten und mich bei fast jeder Kleinigkeit um Erlaubnis fragen muss. Er wurde schon mehrmals durch die Magie bestraft und meistens war es meine Schuld. Und sie machen sich Sorgen um _mich_?! ... Natürlich habe ich mich verändert. Ich trage die Verantwortung für einen Menschen und mache dabei einen Fehler nach dem anderen. Es ist doch irgendwo logisch, dass ich in so einer Situation nicht lachend im Schnee rumspiele oder mich sonst wie vergnüge."

Immerhin hatten jetzt einige den Anstand doch reichlich betroffen auf den Tisch zu starren. Allerdings ließ Moody nicht so schnell locker: „Es erklärt aber trotzdem nicht, warum die Todesser plötzlich so gut über unsere Aktionen Bescheid wissen." Harry runzelte nur die Stirn und antwortete gereizt: „Vielleicht weil Severus die Todesser nun nicht mehr von derartigen Situationen ablenken kann." Als nur ein ungläubiges Schnauben von dem Ex - Auror kam, wandte sich der Gryffindor an Mr. Weasley: „Wie hat Ihnen die Flugzeugausstellung vor anderthalb Jahren gefallen? Immerhin sind Sie dadurch auch einem Angriff entgangen, von dem Sie nie etwas erfahren haben." Dieser starrte ihn verblüfft an, aber bevor er etwas sagen konnte, redete Harry schon weiter: „Ich hoffe Sie sind nicht mehr so zornig auf den älteren Herren, der Sie in London im letzten Sommer nach dem Weg gefragt hat, Professor McGonagall. Sie sind zwar dadurch erst eine ganze Stunde später nach Hogwarts zurück gekommen, aber wenigstens dauerte es den Todessern, die an der Appariergrenze auf Sie gewartet haben, auch zu lange."

Harry zählte noch weitere Situationen auf, in denen der Slytherin den Ordensmitgliedern heimlich geholfen hatte. Zum Schluss schaute er herausfordernd zu Moody, der nach einem kurzen Brummen, den Blick senkte. Snape hatte das ganze überrascht verfolgt und konnte nur nicken, als Mrs. Weasley leise fragte: „Stimmt das?" Als sich eine unangenehme Stille ausbreitete, sagte Harry: „Ich denke mal, dass Severus damit bewiesen hat, auf welcher Seite er steht, zumal er wegen der gescheiterten Missionen nicht selten den Cruciatus abbekommen hat. Deswegen wäre es doch nur fair, wenn er endlich Fawkes berühren dürfte, oder?"

Dumbledore schaute erstaunt auf und fragte: „Woher weißt du das alles?" Harry antwortete nur: „Das ist eine Sache zwischen Severus und mir und geht niemanden sonst etwas an." Dabei erwiderte er den Blick des Direktors, fest entschlossen, nicht als erster wegzusehen. Plötzlich machte der Slytherin neben ihm eine schnelle Bewegung mit seinem Zauberstab und murmelte etwas in einer unbekannten Sprache. Der alte Mann stöhnte auf und sackte kurz nach vorne, bevor er sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte. Moody wollte sich gerade auf Snape stürzen, als der schon vor Harry auf die Knie ging und ihm seinen Zauberstab entgegenhielt. Leise meinte er: „Verzeiht meinen Angriff, Meister, aber der Schulleiter hat versucht Eure Gedanken zu lesen. Ich habe ihn nur daran gehindert. Es ist kein ernsthafter Schaden entstanden. Er wird nur für den Rest des Tages leichte Kopfschmerzen haben."

In der Zwischenzeit war Moody bei ihnen angekommen und wollte gerade nach dem Zauberstab greifen, als ihm Harry noch rechtzeitig zuvor kam und diesen schnell einsteckte. Dann wandte er sich an Dumbledore: „Ist das wahr? Haben Sie gerade versucht meine Gedanken zu lesen?" Ohne aufzuschauen seufzte der Direktor auf: „Harry, versteh doch. Ich wollte dir damit nur helfen ..." Der Gryffindor schüttelte nur ungläubig den Kopf und sagte so ruhig wie möglich: „Komm, Severus. Wir sind fertig hier." Niemand hielt sie auf, als sie gemeinsam zum Kamin gingen und zurück nach Hogwarts flohten.


	29. Chapter 29

Juhu alle zusammen,

und damit wäre wieder ein Kapi fertig. Diesmal gehts etwas fröhlicher zu. Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Reni: Danke für deinen netten Komi. DD wird nach dieser Sache erstmal seine Wunden lecken und sich etwas zurückhalten, um Harry nicht noch mehr zu verärgern. +ggg+

GLG angeltears-and-deviljoy

**29. Geburtstag **

Schweigend gingen die beiden vom Lehrerzimmer zurück in Severus Räume. Harry konnte immer noch nicht so richtig glauben, was im Hauptquatier gerade passiert war. Er hatte Dumbledore vertraut und in ihm einen Mentor und Beschützer gesehen. Doch dieses Bild hatte seit dem Tod von Sirius und schließlich im Seelenspiegel deutliche Risse bekommen und war nun gänzlich in sich zusammen gebrochen. Stattdessen nahm Severus nun langsam diese Rolle ein.

Plötzlich brach der Slytherin das Schweigen: „Meister? Darf ich fragen, wie meine Strafe aussehen wird? Der Orden wird für meinen Angriff auf den Schulleiter sicherlich entsprechende Maßnahmen erwarten." Langsam drehte sich Harry um und antwortete: „Was der Orden in dieser Sache denkt, ist mir gerade absolut egal. Du hast verhindert, dass Dumbledore unerlaubt in meine Gedanken eindringt und dafür hast du dir eigentlich eher eine Belohnung verdient." Mit diesen Worten holte er den Zauberstab seines Lehrers hervor und gab ihn ihm zurück.

Schließlich standen sie vor Severus Räumen und der Gryffindor musste sich stark zusammenreißen, um nicht zu grinsen. Er öffnete schnell die Tür und schob seinen Lehrer kurzerhand über die Schwelle. In dem Moment ertönte auch schon ein dreistimmiges „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag". Völlig überrumpelt, starrte der Slytherin auf den Tisch, der schon fertig gedeckt war. In der Mitte thronte eine große Torte mit vielen Kerzen und ein paar Schlangen als Dekorierung.

Unsicher blickte Severus von einem zum anderen und schließlich brach Hermine die Stille und überreichte ihm lächelnd eine kleine Phiole mit einer tiefroten Flüssigkeit. „Ich war vorhin kurz in ihrem Labor und habe das schnell zusammengebraut. Es liegt auch alles wieder sauber an seinem Platz. Mir ist nämlich gestern etwas eingefallen und ich hab es auch schon an einigen Haaren aus ihrer Bürste ausprobiert ..." Sie unterbrach ihren Redefluss jedoch, als sie den erstaunten Gesichtsausdruck ihres ehemaligen Lehrers bemerkte. Dieser entkorkte das Fläschchen und schnupperte vorsichtig daran. Man konnte regelrecht sehen, wie es in seinem Kopf arbeitete und langsam die Erkenntnis zu ihm durchdrang.

Schließlich fragte er Harry: „Dürfte ich kurz im Bad verschwinden, Meister? Es wird auch nicht lange dauern." Der Gryffindor nickte nur, da er genauso wie Ron nicht wirklich wusste, was gerade vor sich ging. Als der Slytherin verschwunden war und nur leises Wasserrauschen aus dem Bad drang, schauten die beiden Jungs ihre Freundin fragend an. Hermine fing nur an zu grinsen und erklärte den beiden: „Im Seelenspiegel gab es doch diese Szene, in der er als kleiner Junge eine der flüssigen Zaubertrankzutaten in die Haare bekommen hatte. Das war ein spezieller Katalysator, der bei komplizierten Tränken verwendet wird. Er sorgt dafür, dass die einzelnen Zutaten sich schneller miteinander verbinden, ohne die eigentliche Wirkung des fertigen Trankes zu beeinflussen. In Professor Snapes Haaren ist das gleiche passiert. Die Dämpfe beim Brauen wurden praktisch angezogen und bildeten eine fettige Schicht, die selbst durch tägliches Waschen nicht mehr wegging. Der rote Trank beinhaltet den Inhibitor für den Katalysator und noch einige Stoffe zum Herauslösen der festgesetzten Dämpfe, sowie ein paar Pflegemittel."  
Die beiden Gryffindor schauten sie nur entgeistert an, bis Ron endlich ein „Wow" hervorbrachte. Sie mussten schließlich nicht mehr lange warten, bis Severus wieder aus dem Bad kam. Diesmal kam das „Wow" von Harry. Die Haare des Slytherin hatten ihren fettigen Glanz verloren und sahen stattdessen weich und sauber aus. Während ihre Freunde immer noch ein wenig dümmlich aus der Wäsche guckten, ging Hermine freudestrahlend auf ihn zu und meinte: „Es hat wirklich fantastisch funktioniert. Da muss sich über die Jahre viel angesammelt haben." Er nickte ihr dankbar zu und deutete eine leichte Verbeugung an.

Schließlich räusperte sich Ron und sagte: „Wie wärs, wenn wir weiter machen? Wir haben nämlich noch etwas." Damit zeigte er auf das Päckchen neben der Torte und man konnte ihm seine freudige Erwartung regelrecht ansehen. Langsam ging Severus zum Tisch und nahm das Geschenk andächtig in die Hand. Vorsichtig strich er darüber und lächelte dann traurig: „Es ist schon so lange her, dass jemand daran gedacht hat." Dann entfernte er behutsam die Schleife und nahm sich auch sonst viel Zeit beim Auspacken, ganz so als ob er diesen Moment so lange wie möglich auskosten wollte. Als endlich das Schachbrett zum Vorschein kam, schaute er verblüfft und sprachlos zu den drei Schülern.

In diesem Augenblick klopfte es laut an die Tür und die vier schauten sich alarmiert an. Harry zückte seinen Zauberstab und öffnete vorsichtig die Tür. Es standen jedoch keine Ordensmitglieder davor, sondern Professor Tepes mit Fawkes auf seiner Schulter: „Ich dachte mir schon, dass Sie hier sein würden, Mr. Potter. Ist das Geburtstagskind auch da?" Der Gryffindor konnte nur nicken und starrte überrascht auf den Phönix. Sein Lehrer bemerkte seinen Blick natürlich und fügte erklärend hinzu: „Er ist mir auf dem Weg hierher begegnet und hat sich auch sofort auf mir niedergelassen. Er ließ sich beim besten Willen nicht mehr abschütteln."

Plötzlich stieß der Vogel eine Reihe hoher Töne aus und flog in einem eleganten Bogen durch den Raum bevor er sich auf dem Tisch vor Severus niederließ. Auffordernd schaute er den Slytherin mit intelligenten Augen an und sang leise vor sich hin. Dieser suchte den Blick seines Meisters und beide bestätigten den Gedanken des anderen: Fawkes war aus eigenem Antrieb hier, da Dumbledore ihn niemals nach den Ereignissen des Nachmittags zu ihnen geschickt hätte. Langsam streckte Severus die Hand nach dem schönen Tier aus, aber er hielt vor dem Ziel unsicher inne. Er überwand das letzte Stückchen erst, als Harry leise meinte: „Er wird nicht in Flammen aufgehen. Keiner hat es so sehr verdient wie du, Fawkes zu berühren."

Das Gefieder fühlte sich unglaublich weich auf seiner Haut an und er spürte wie sich eine warme Energiewelle in seinem Arm nach oben ausbreitete. Die Gleichgültigkeit und Resignation der vergangenen Tage wurde von ihr weggespült und mit einem Mal erkannte er, dass sich hier Menschen befanden, die sich wirklich um ihn sorgten. Die drei Gryffindor hatten ihn aus seiner Gedankenhölle befreit und verstanden ihn aus diesem Grund besser, als je ein anderer vor ihnen. Er brauchte ihnen nichts zu erklären, da sie das meiste eh schon wussten. Er schaute wieder zu seinem Meister und plötzlich spürte er das gleiche Gefühl wie damals bei seinem ersten Treffen mit Voldemort. Dieser junge Mann hielt sein Leben in seiner Hand, aber es erschreckte ihn nun nicht mehr.

Plötzlich war da mehr als nur das Sklavenband, aber er konnte es nicht wirklich einschätzen. Er wusste nur, dass Harry Familie bedeutete. Severus fühlte sich mit einem Mal sehr alt und gleichzeitig jung. Er merkte, wie die Magie des Phönix an etwas in seinem Innern zerrte. In seinem Kopf baute sich ein unglaublicher Druck auf. Er glaubte schon, dass sein Schädel platzen müsste, als sich etwas löste und der Druck zumindest ein wenig besser wurde. Aber bevor sich der ganze Druck auflösen konnte, merkte er wie seine Hand sich langsam von dem Gefieder löste und er bewusstlos zu Boden stürzte.


	30. Chapter 30

Hallo Leute, sorry dass es mit dem Kapi so lange gedauert hat, aber ich bin zur Zeit zu Hause und komm nicht so oft an einen PC ran ... SORRY

Durloth: wow ... na das nenn ich mal ein Review. Vielen Dank für deine Einschätzung. Das hat mich wirklich gefreut. +drück+

Eisphönix: Ich hoffe du bist zufrieden, auch wenn es eines meiner kürzesten Kapis ist +g+

Viel Spaß beim Lesen und LG angeltears-and-deviljoy

**30. Überraschungen**

Langsam öffnete Severus seine Augen und schaute in die besorgten Gesichter der drei Gryffindor und Professor Tepes. Stöhnend richtete er sich mit Harrys und Rons Hilfe auf und wurde auch gleich auf einen Stuhl gesetzt. Das Glas Wasser, das ihm Hermine reichte, nahm er dankbar an. Fawkes saß immer noch auf seinem Platz und schaute ihn mit intelligenten Augen an. Plötzlich fing der Slytherin leise an zu lachen: „Black hätte mich vor einem Blackout warnen sollen und nicht davor, dass du in Flammen aufgehst." Der Vogel legte nur seinen Kopf schief und stieß ein paar helle Töne aus.

„Geht es dir jetzt besser? Zum Glück warst du nicht lange weg. Was ist passiert?", fragte Harry besorgt. Severus lachte erneut auf und antwortete: „Ich habe leider keinerlei Erfahrungen mit Streicheleinheiten für Phönixe, deswegen weiß ich nicht, was genau geschehen ist. Aber ich kann Euch versichern Meister, dass es mir gut geht." Tatsächlich fühlte er sich so frei wie schon seit langer Zeit nicht mehr. Was immer Fawkes getan hatte, es war nichts Negatives.

Schließlich reichte ihm Professor Tepes ein größeres Geschenk und sagte: „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Severus." Behutsam nahm der Slytherin es entgegen und packte es genauso sorgfältig aus, wie das Schachbrett. Als er das Papier entfernte, kam ein in Leder eingeschlagenes Buch zum Vorschein. Bevor Tepes etwas Erklärendes sagen konnte, hatte es Severus schon aufgeschlagen und meinte schließlich mit einem begeisterten Glitzern in den Augen: „Das ist eine Ausgabe aus dem Jahr 926, die noch in Latein geschrieben ist und nicht eine der stümperhaften Übersetzungen von 983." Fast schon liebevoll strich er über die Seiten, als ihm plötzlich etwas klar wurde: „Dieses Buch ist ein Vermögen wert, Sir. Ich kann es unmöglich annehmen."

Tepes schaute ihn nachdenklich an und antwortete schließlich: „Das ist eine von vier Ausgaben aus der Bibliothek meiner Familie. Sie wurden von einem meiner Vorfahren vor der großen Bücherverbrennung von 1257 gerettet und sind seitdem in unserem Besitz. Leider verstauben sie immer mehr, weil keiner sie benutzt und es ist eine Verschwendung, wenn mit solchen Schätzen nicht gearbeitet wird. Außerdem wissen Sie dieses Buch wirklich zu schätzen. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Sie es kennen, aber da habe ich mich wohl gründlich getäuscht." Der Slytherin lächelte leicht und sagte: „Ich danke Ihnen, Sir. Ich weiß selbst nicht, woher ich es kenne. Wahrscheinlich bin ich bei meinen Forschungen darauf gestoßen und jetzt ist es mir wieder spontan eingefallen."

Schließlich räusperte sich Harry und meinte: „Wie wäre es mit einem Stück Torte. Dobby wäre ziemlich enttäuscht, wenn sein Meisterwerk weiterhin ignoriert wird. Außerdem gibt es noch eine kleine Besonderheit." Mit diesen Worten zischelte er etwas auf Parsel und die Schlangen bewegten sich von ganz alleine und schnitten einzelne Stücke heraus. Tepes schaute begeistert: „Parsel ist eine faszinierende Sprache. Manchmal wünsche ich mir, sie auch zu beherrschen oder wenigstens zu verstehen. Aber bedauerlicherweise ist diese Fähigkeit angeboren." Der Gryffindor grinste ein wenig verlegen: „Naja, ich habe sie eigentlich nur, weil Voldemort sie auf mich übertragen hat. Aber es kann streckenweise schon sehr nützlich und unterhaltsam sein." Plötzlich fiel sein Blick auf Severus, der völlig entgeistert auf die Torte starrte. Besorgt fragte Harry: „Was ist los? Es sind keine echten Schlangen. Sie werden nur durch Dobbys Magie und mein Parsel gesteuert."

Der Slytherin schüttelte nur den Kopf und antwortete leise: „Ich habe es verstanden." Die vier schauten nun ebenfalls erstaunt. Tepes erwachte als erster aus der Starre und fragte: „Wenn Sie es verstehen, können Sie es dann auch sprechen?" Severus konzentrierte sich auf die Schlangen und wie von selbst formten sich einzelne Zischlaute, auf die die Tiere sofort reagierten. „Sieht ganz danach aus.", antwortete er und sein Blick richtete sich nun auf den Phönix. Der hatte die ganze Szene ruhig verfolgt. Der Slytherin flüsterte leise: „Was zum Henker hast du mit mir angestellt?" Fawkes Antwort bestand wieder aus einer Reihe heller Töne.


	31. Chapter 31

Hallo Leute,

endlich gehts weiter ... diesmal lad ich als kleine Entschädigung auch gleich zwei Kapis hoch.

Viel Spaß damit und LG

angeltears-and-deviljoy

**31. Angebot**

Mit einem unguten Gefühl stieg Harry die Stufen in die große Halle hinab. Heute Abend waren die Schüler aus ihren Ferien wieder angereist und er ahnte schon, was nun auf ihn und Severus zukommen würde. Den ersten Vorgeschmack hatte er schon im Gryffindorturm erhalten. Erst nachdem er einigen Fünftklässlern ordentlich den Kopf gewaschen hatte, waren die Fragen und dämlichen Kommentare endlich verstummt.

„Mach dir keine so großen Sorgen, Harry.", meinte Hermine plötzlich mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln. „Dein Auftritt im Turm hat sich bestimmt schon herum gesprochen und wenn es doch jemand darauf anlegt, können Ron und ich immer noch Punkte abziehen." Ron grinste bei diesem Gedanken und sagte hoffnungsvoll: „Hoffentlich ist der jemand ein Slytherin." Die Gryffindor verdrehte nur die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf: „Du wirst auch nicht mehr erwachsen, oder?!" Der Rothaarige sah sie daraufhin vorwurfsvoll an und antwortete: „Du hast doch mit dem Punkteabzug angefangen!"

Harry konnte sich in dem Moment ein Lachen nicht mehr verkneifen und fühlte sich durch diesen kleinen Schlagabtausch seiner Freunde ein wenig besser. So betraten die drei die große Halle und ignorierten so gut es ging die fragenden Blicke und das Geflüster. Sie setzten sich an ihre gewohnten Plätze und warteten gespannt auf die Rede von Dumbledore, der die neue Situation erklären wollte. Schließlich erhob sich der Direktor und begrüßte die Schüler: „Meine Lieben, es kam über die Ferien zu einigen Änderungen im Lehrkörper. Da Professor Snape aufgrund persönlicher Probleme leider seinen Pflichten nicht mehr nachkommen kann, übernimmt sein Vorgänger Professor Horace Slughorn nun wieder den Zaubertränke - Unterricht. Ich bitte um einen herzlichen Applaus und wünsche ihm viel Glück."

Ein dicker Mann, der einige Ähnlichkeiten mit einem Walross hatte, erhob sich schwer fällig und genoss den Applaus der Schüler und der restlichen Lehrer sichtlich. Nachdem er sich schließlich wieder gesetzt hatte, fuhr der Schulleiter fort: „Allerdings wird Professor Slughorn nicht den Posten als Hauslehrer von Slytherin übernehmen. Für diese Aufgabe hat sich Professor Tepes gemeldet. Er wird die neue Situation später im Gemeinschaftsraum mit seinem Haus besprechen. Nun will ich euch aber nicht länger warten lassen und erkläre das Festessen für eröffnet."

Augenblicklich standen auf den Tischen Schüsseln und Tabletts mit den gewohnten Leckereien aus der Küche, aber Harry beachtete das alles gar nicht. Er konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass Dumbledore die ganze Sache als „persönliche Probleme" dargestellt hatte. Mit keinem Wort hatte er erwähnt, dass der Tagesprophet eine absurde Lügengeschichte erzählt hatte und Severus eigentlich seit Jahren für die helle Seite spionierte. Nicht zum ersten Mal beschlich ihn das Gefühl, dass der Slytherin die ganze Zeit nur ausgenutzt worden war und nun wie eine kaputte Maschine ausrangiert wurde.

Plötzlich spürte Harry eine Hand auf seiner und er bemerkte, dass er diese unbewusst zu einer Faust geballt hatte. Er sah zu Hermine, die ihn mit einem besorgten Blick musterte und flüsterte kaum hörbar: „Persönliche Probleme ... das ich nicht lache. Ohne ihn hätten der Orden und das Ministerium noch viel mehr Verluste gehabt. Ist ein einfaches Danke schon zu viel ... oder eine kurze Erklärung?!?" Seine Freunde nickten nur leicht und Ron meinte ebenso leise: „Das heißt dann wohl, dass wir die Wahrheit noch ein wenig öfter wiederholen müssen. Jetzt iss aber erstmal was. Du hilfst keinem, wenn du in einen Hungerstreik trittst." Bei diesen Worten lächelte Harry leicht und begann schließlich wie alle anderen am Tisch zu essen.

Eine ganze Weile verlief das Essen sogar recht harmonisch. Die restlichen Gryffindor ließen die drei weitestgehend in Ruhe. Damit war es jedoch beim Nachtisch vorbei. Gerade als sich Harry eine Portion Eis auffüllte, erklang hinter ihm eine Stimme: „Stimmt es, dass Snape dein Sklave ist?" Betont langsam ließ er den Nachtisch auf seinen Teller sinken, bevor er sich umdrehte und einen Ravenclaw sah. Der Junge hatte dunkelblondes Haar und grüne Augen, die interessiert, aber auch ein wenig kühl auf ihn herunter blickten. In seiner Hand hielt er einen kleinen ledernen Beutel. Ohne weiter auf die Frage einzugehen, antwortete Harry: „Und wer möchte das wissen?" Sein Gegenüber deutete ein leichtes Lächeln an und meinte: „Ich bin David Lesley, fünftes Jahr in Ravenclaw. Stimmt es nun oder nicht?"

Der Gryffindor tauschte einen kurzen Blick mit seinen Freuden, bevor er sagte: „Es ist wahr, aber Professor Snape ..." „Sehr gut. Ich würde ihn mir gerne für zwei oder drei Stunden ausleihen. Ich bezahle dich auch angemessen.", fiel ihm der Junge sofort ins Wort und schüttelte demonstrativ den Beutel bei seinem letzten Satz. Sowohl Harry, als auch Ron und Hermine waren im ersten Moment sprachlos. Es vergingen ein paar Augenblicke bis sich die drei wieder gesammelt hatten. Mit einem Ruck erhob sich der Gryffindor und baute sich bedrohlich vor dem kleineren Schüler auf. Mit einem Mal war es in Großen Halle so ruhig wie auf einem Friedhof, selbst die Lehrer beobachteten die Szene interessiert und auch ein wenig angespannt.

Obwohl er nicht sonderlich laut sprach, konnte man Harry in der ganzen Halle hören. Seine Stimme war ruhig, aber mit einem gefährlichen Unterton: „Ich gehe jetzt mal davon aus, dass deine Anfrage eben nicht ernst gemeint war, ansonsten müsste ich nämlich einige sehr unangenehme Zauber an dir ausprobieren. Ich schlage vor, du nimmst dein kleines Taschengeld und verschwindest wieder. Professor Snape ist zwar durch einen Zauber an mich gebunden, aber es handelt sich dabei nicht um eine heldenhafte Bestrafung durch mich, wie es der Tagesprophet verbreitet hat. Er ist keiner von Voldemorts Anhängern und jeder, der etwas anderes behauptet ist ein Lügner. Klar soweit oder soll ich es dir schriftlich geben?!"

Der Ravenclaw schüttelte nur den Kopf und verschwand wieder auf seinen Platz. Harry blickte sich langsam in der Halle um und fragte laut: „Hat sonst noch jemand eine Frage zu der Sache oder möchte einen Kommentar loswerden?" Als niemand auch nur den Versuch unternahm, etwas zu erwidern, setzte er sich ebenfalls und begann demonstrativ seinen Nachtisch zu essen. Hermine und Ron konnten sich kaum ein Grinsen verkneifen und auch Professor Tepes schmunzelte leicht vor sich hin. Der Direktor hingegen sah mit versteinertem Gesichtsausdruck zu Harry und seinen beiden Freunden.


	32. Chapter 32

**32. Bodyguard**

„Meister, stimmt etwas nicht? Ihr wirkt ein wenig unkonzentriert.", fragte Severus und riss Harry damit aus seinen Überlegungen. Dieser lächelte schief und antwortete: „Ich muss nur laufend an diese dumme Party bei Slughorn heute Abend denken. Er behandelt mich wie eine Trophäe, die er ausstellen möchte." Seine Freunde schauten ebenfalls von ihren Kesseln auf und Ron meinte betroffen: „Sorry, dass du wegen mir nun doch in seinen Club eingetreten bist." Der Gryffindor winkte nur müde ab: „Immerhin kannst du jetzt auch die Prüfung in Zaubertränke machen. Da erfüllt das Ganze wenigstens einen guten Zweck. Ich würde nur gerne mal wissen, wie er Dumbledore überredet hat."

Seufzend legte er das Messer beiseite und schaute mitleidig auf die Wurzeln, die er gerade bearbeitet hatte. Inzwischen hatte er genug gelernt um zu sehen, dass diese als Zutaten kaum noch zu gebrauchen waren. Er schüttelte nur den Kopf: „Das lass ich heute wohl besser." „Die restlichen Wurzeln werden Euch sicherlich sehr dankbar sein, Meister.", kam es nur von seinem Mentor.

Severus hatte sich seit seinem Geburtstag vor drei Wochen stark verändert. Der Fluch bewirkte zwar immer noch, dass sich Harry und der Slytherin in einem Meister – Sklave – Verhältnis befanden, aber er nahm nicht mehr alle Entscheidungen des Gryffindors gleichgültig hin. Er wirkte nun auch bedeutend lockerer und sein Zynismus war einer humorvollen Ironie gewichen. Er nahm wieder am Leben teil und sah sich nicht mehr nur als eine Art Werkzeug für Dumbledore und den Orden. Sein Körper hatte sich ebenfalls erholt und Madame Pompfrey war bei einer abschließenden Untersuchung mehr als zufrieden gewesen.

Ron und Hermine erhielten nun ebenfalls Unterricht in Zaubertränke, Okklumentik und anderen nützlichen Zaubern, um so im finalen Kampf besser helfen zu können. Severus Wissen war schon früher sehr groß gewesen, aber seit der Sache mit Fawkes schien es noch mehr angewachsen zu sein. Er konnte sich plötzlich an Sprüche oder Rezepte zu erinnern und wusste außerdem Dinge über das Schloss und die Ländereien. Seine Fähigkeit Parsel zu sprechen, hielten sie vorerst geheim, um nicht Dumbledore oder das Ministerium auf den Plan zu rufen.

Harry seufzte erneut, als er an die besondere Bitte von Slughorn dachte. Er spürte, wie sich der Ärger wieder einen Weg an die Oberfläche bahnen wollte. Ein kurzer Blick zu Severus zeigte ihm, dass dieser seinen Gemütszustand bemerkt hatte. Der Slytherin fragte ruhig: „Habe ich irgendetwas getan, was Euch verärgert hat, Meister?" Sofort schüttelte Harry mit dem Kopf und meinte unsicher: „Slughorn hat mich um einen besonderen Gefallen gebeten. Ich hab ihm natürlich gleich gesagt, dass es so gut wie unmöglich ist, aber er hat darauf bestanden, dass ich es mir nochmal gut überlege. Also ... er wollte, dass ich ... dich mitbringe."

Der Slytherin verzog bei dieser Eröffnung keine Miene und erwiderte nur: „Es ist Eure alleinige Entscheidung, ob Ihr mich mitnehmt oder nicht. Ich wäre Euch jedoch sehr dankbar, wenn wir das Hundehalsband und die Leine weglassen könnten." Harry wollte schon protestieren, als er das leichte Grinsen um die Mundwinkel seines Mentors wahrnahm. So ernst wie möglich antwortete er: „Ich denke, dass wird diesmal nicht nötig sein. Wenn du dich daneben benimmst, streiche ich dir einfach deine Wochenration an Leckerli."

In dem Moment konnten sich Hermine und Ron nicht mehr halten und lachten los. Die Gryffindor schüttelte nur ihren Kopf und meinte: „Ihr beiden seit unmöglich. Wenn so etwas auf der Party passiert, werden einige Leute ziemlich dumm aus der Wäsche gucken." Nun mischte sich Ron auch ein: „Wie wäre es denn, wenn du Severus als deinen Bodyguard mit nimmst ... du weißt schon, um dir die ganzen Fans vom Hals zu halten ... aber dann braucht er noch ein paar andere Klamotten." Die drei Schüler waren mehr als begeistert von dieser Idee und so konnte Severus nur mit hochgezogener Augenbraue beobachten, wie Hermine einige seiner alten Sachen in Stiefel, Jeans, Rollkragenpulli und Ledermantel, natürlich alles in schwarz, verwandelte.

Kopfschüttelnd verschwand er damit im Bad. Als er alles angezogen hatte, musste er jedoch feststellen, dass die Kombination durchaus ihren Reiz hatte. Schnell band er sich seine Haare noch mit einem kleinen Lederband zusammen und ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer, wo er schon ungeduldig erwartete wurde. Im ersten Augenblick herrschte gebannte Stille, um schließlich von „Wow", „Cool" und „Abgefahren" abgelöst zu werden. Nun konnte sich auch Severus ein leichtes Grinsen nicht mehr verkneifen und irgendwie freute er sich jetzt sogar ein bisschen auf diese Party. Auch Harry wirkte nun nicht mehr so niedergeschlagen und sah dem Abend bedeutend entspannter entgegen.


	33. Chapter 33

Wie immer viel Spaß damit.

GLG angeltears-and-deviljoy

**33. Party**

Mit sichtlichem Unbehagen ging Harry neben Hermine und Severus in Richtung Kerker, wo die Party von Slughorn statt finden sollte. Er hatte einfach keine Lust sich wie eine Trophäe oder ein Ausstellungsstück vorführen zu lassen. Im Stillen beneidete er Ron, der von dem neuen Zaubertränkeprofessor mehr oder weniger ignoriert wurde und somit auch nicht eingeladen war. Er würde jetzt viel lieber zusammen mit ihm im Gryffindorturm sitzen und Zaubererschach spielen. Dabei wäre es ihm völlig egal, dass er mit ziemlicher Sicherheit verlieren würde. Seitdem sein Freund mit Severus spielte, hatte sich sein Können noch mal gesteigert und nun hatte Harry gar keine Chance mehr gegen ihn.

Seine Befürchtungen bewahrheiteten sich auch sofort, als sie den Partysaal betraten und er von Slughorn begrüßt wurde: „Harry, mein Lieber. Wie geht es Ihnen? Ich freue mich ja so, dass Sie gekommen sind. Und wie ich sehe, haben Sie sich meine kleine Bitte doch noch einmal überlegt." Dabei ließ er seinen Blick einmal abschätzend über Severus gleiten, bevor er sich erneut dem Gryffindor zuwandte und lachte: „Haben Sie ihm wenigstens schon ein paar Manieren beigebracht, mein Lieber?" Das Lachen verstummte jedoch sofort, als er Harrys wütenden Blick bemerkte. Schnell wechselte Slughorn das Thema: „Kommen Sie, Harry. Ich muss Ihnen unbedingt ein paar Leute vorstellen … Ihnen natürlich auch, Miss Granger. Mr. Crawford war ganz begeistert von Ihnen, als ich ihm von Ihren hervorragenden Leistungen in Alte Runen erzählte."

Mit diesen Worten führte er sie zu einer kleinen Gruppe von drei Männern. Der Professor stellte ihnen zuerst einen älteren Mann mit grauen Haaren und blauen Augen als Mr. Crawford vor. Er war der Leiter für angewandte Runen in Mythologie und Geschichte an einem Forschungsinstitut in London und vertiefte sich gleich in ein Gespräch mit Hermine. Neben ihm stand Ethan Macintosh. Slughorn berichtete, dass der junge Mann der aufgehende Stern bei einer berühmten schottischen Zeitung war und bald für den Tagespropheten schreiben würde. Bei dieser Erwähnung musste sich Harry stark zusammen reißen, damit ihm keine sarkastische Bemerkung heraus rutschte. Schließlich wandte sich der Zaubertränke-lehrer dem dritten Mann zu. Dessen dunkle Augen blieben einen Moment kalt bei Severus hängen, bevor er sich mit einem Lächeln an Harry wandte: „Mr. Potter, es freut mich Sie endlich kennen zu lernen. Mein Name ist Henry Godfrey."

Der Gryffindor versuchte ebenfalls zu lächeln, aber irgendetwas gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht an dieser neuen Bekanntschaft. Bevor das Schweigen unangenehm wurde, mischte sich aber schon Slughorn wieder ein. Er erzählte lang und breit, dass Godfrey seit seinem fünfzehnten Lebensjahr praktisch völlig alleine das Familienunternehmen leitete, da seine Eltern und sein Großvater bei einem tragischen Unfall ums Leben gekommen waren. Er war außerdem der Champion im Duellierclub von Manchester, der eine besonders alte Form des Duellierens praktizierte. Hier setzte man nicht nur seine Zauberstäbe ein, sondern man kämpfte zusätzlich mit einem Degen oder auch einem Schwert … und als ob Godfrey die Worte des Lehrers unterstreichen wollte, ließ er in dem Augenblick seinen Degen unter seiner Kleidung hervorblitzen.

Während der langatmigen Ausführungen, bei denen sehr schnell klar wurde, dass dieser dunkelhaarige junge Mann wohl so etwas wie eine besonders wertvolle Trophäe Slughorns war, überlegte Harry verzweifelt, wie er sich am besten aus dem Staub machen konnte. In einer größeren Atempause des Professors nutzte der Gryffindor seine Chance. Er entschuldigte sich und verschwand in Richtung Toilette. Severus folgte ihm sofort, während sich Hermine weiterhin mit Mr. Crawford unterhielt.

Nachdem er zehn Minuten in einer der Kabinen verbracht hatte, hörte Harry wie Severus meinte: „Wenn Ihr Euch weiterhin hier versteckt, werden die anderen bald denken, dass Ihr an besonders schweren Verstopfungen leidet, Meister." Der Schwarzhaarige begann bei der Bemerkung leise zu lachen, wurde aber gleich darauf wieder ernst: „Dieser Godfrey ist irgendwie komisch. Hast du mitbekommen, wie er dich angesehen hat … so kalt. Kennst du ihn persönlich?" Der Slytherin antwortete ohne Umschweife: „Ich habe zwar von ihm gehört, aber ich bin ihm bis heute nie begegnet. Meines Wissens haben ihn seine Eltern nach Durmstrang geschickt." Harry seufzte noch einmal kurz auf bevor er nach draußen trat und er mit seinem Mentor zurück zur Party ging.

Eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt sich so unauffällig wie möglich unter die Leute zu mischen, aber diese Hoffnung wurde sofort durch Godfrey zerstört. Die beiden waren keine zehn Schritte gekommen, als sich der junge Mann vor Harry stellte und ihn selbstsicher anlächelte: „Wir haben uns schon Sorgen um Sie gemacht, Mr. Potter. Was hat Sie so lange aufgehalten?" Der Gryffindor rückte instinktiv näher an Severus heran und murmelte etwas von falschem Essen. Sein Gegenüber lachte daraufhin leicht auf, als ob Harry einen besonders guten Witz gemacht hätte, allerdings konnte man die Heuchelei dahinter förmlich spüren. „Wie wäre es, wenn Ihr Sklaven sich ein wenig nützlich macht und uns Getränke besorgt. In der Zwischenzeit können wir unsere Unterhaltung von vorhin fortführen … dort hinten am Kamin ist es etwas ruhiger.", meinte Godfrey schließlich.

Bevor Harry reagieren konnte, rief der Slytherin einfach nach Dobby, der sofort mit einem Tablett voller Gläser erschien. Mit einem kurzen „Danke" nahm er zwei Butterbier und reichte sie weiter. Der Gryffindor versuchte nur mit mäßigem erfolg sich ein Grinsen zu verkneifen und marschierte ohne ein weiteres Wort in Richtung Kamin. Die beiden Männer folgten ihm, wobei Severus jedoch auf jede Bewegung des anderen achtete. Es wurde immer deutlicher, dass Godfrey alleine mit dem Schüler sein wollte, aber keiner der beiden ging auf seine mehr oder weniger dezenten Bemerkungen ein. Als er endlich einsah, dass er sein Ziel nicht erreichen würde, wurde sein Blick wieder eiskalt: „Sie wollen es mir unbedingt schwer machen, nicht wahr, Mr. Potter? Aber geben Sie mir bitte nicht die Schuld, wenn irgendjemand verletzt wird." Noch ehe der Gryffindor oder sein Mentor reagieren konnten, hatte er auch schon seinen Zauberstab gezogen.


	34. Chapter 34

Reni: Ich hoffe, dass war schnell genug :)

Viel Spaß beim Lesen und GLG angeltears-and-deviljoy

**34. Kampf**

Ein kaltes Lächeln umspielte Godfreys Lippen, als er begann einen Spruch zu sprechen. Obwohl sie relativ abseits standen, waren doch schon einige auf sie aufmerksam geworden. Slughorn, der zu ihnen eilte, wollte gerade etwas sagen, als ein grünlicher Rauch aus dem Zauberstab trat und den ganzen Raum einhüllte. Benommen gingen die Partygäste zu Boden. Auch Harrys Beine gaben nach und er merkte nur schwach, wie er von Severus aufgefangen und langsam auf dem Boden abgelegt wurde. Der Zauberstab seines Mentor glühte in einem hellen Licht, das den Nebel nach und nach verdrängte.

Godfrey starrte hasserfüllt zu dem Slytherin und meinte: „Nicht schlecht, Sklave. Der dunkle Lord hat nicht übertrieben. Du willst also kämpfen?! Na schön, dann kämpfen wir." Mit diesen Worten lachte er hart auf und zog seinen Degen. Hastig sah sich Severus um und griff dann kurzerhand nach einem Schürhaken, der neben dem Kamin hing. Ein weiterer Blick durch den Raum zeigte ihm, dass er alleine stand. Alle anderen waren durch den Nebel viel zu benommen, um etwas unternehmen zu können. Harry ging es zwar etwas besser, da er sich näher an seinem Schutzzauber befunden hatte, aber dennoch nicht gut genug um zu kämpfen.

Um etwas Zeit zu gewinnen, fragte er deshalb: „Sie sind kein Todesser. Warum arbeiten Sie dann für ihn?" Sein Gegner antwortete nur: „Ich begleiche hiermit eine alte Schuld. Der dunkle Lord hat mir einst einen sehr großen Gefallen erwiesen und mich von einer lästigen Angelegenheit befreit." Doch bevor Severus darauf etwas erwidern konnte, griff Godfrey ihn auch schon mit seinem Degen an. Der Slytherin reagierte instinktiv und drehte seinen Oberkörper zur Seite. Gleichzeitig parierte er den Schlag mit dem Schürhaken, rollte sich dann über die Schulter ab und brachte sich so erstmal wieder aus der Gefahrenzone.

Das selbstsichere Lächeln seines Gegenüber war schlagartig verschwunden und stattdessen schaute er ihn abschätzend und zornig an. Ohne ein Wort zu verlieren, griff Godfrey erneut an und auch diesmal schaffte es der Slytherin die Schläge und die Zauber abzublocken. Dabei wusste Severus selbst gar nicht, wie er es anstellte. Sein Körper reagierte von ganz alleine und so entbrannte bald ein Kampf, der in einem Turnier die Zuschauer begeistert hätte. Leider war das hier ernste Realität und Godfrey hatte keine Hemmungen schmutzige Tricks anzuwenden, als er merkte, dass er auf diese Art nicht gewinnen würde.

Die beiden Kontrahenten standen schließlich schwer atmend im Raum und sahen sich abschätzend an. Sie waren in einer Pattsituation. Plötzlich hörten sie ein Stöhnen und sahen, dass sich Harry benommen bemühte auf die Beine zu kommen. Nun kehrte das siegessichere Lächeln auf Godfreys Gesicht zurück und er stürzte sich mit erhobenen Degen auf den Jungen. Ohne auch nur einen Gedanken zu verlieren, sprang Severus dazwischen. Im selben Augenblick wusste er, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte. Sein Gegner schlug ihm gezielt den Schürhaken aus der Hand und brachte ihn durch einen Tritt zu Fall. Der Slytherin versuchte sich durch eine schnelle Rolle in Sicherheit zu bringen, aber ein weiterer Tritt gegen seine Brust ließ ihn nach Luft schnappen. Sein Zauberstab glitt aus seiner Hand und er spürte eine kalte Klinge an seiner Kehle.

„So ist es schon viel besser. Findest du nicht auch, Sklave? Das ist die richtige Position für Ungeziefer wie dich. Der dunkle Lord wird begeistert sein, wenn ich ihm nicht nur Harry Potter, sondern auch den Verräter auf einem Silbertablett präsentiere.", lachte Godfrey. Der Slytherin atmete immer noch schwer und suchte krampfhaft nach einer Möglichkeit aus diesem Dilemma. Auf keinen Fall würde er zulassen, dass Voldemort seinen Meister in die Finger bekam. Doch bevor ihm etwas einfallen könnte, hatte ihn sein Gegner auch schon gefesselt. Dieser wollte gerade zu Harry gehen, als ihm Severus hinterher rief: „Ihre Familie ist nicht bei einem Unfall ums Leben gekommen. Sie haben sie an ihn verraten." Es war ein verzweifelte Versuch Godfreys Aufmerksamkeit bei sich zu behalten. Er spielte wieder auf Zeit und hoffte auf ein Wunder, dass den Gryffindor irgendwie retten würde. Obwohl er nicht damit gerechnet hatte, drehte sich der heimliche Todesser tatsächlich um und kam zurück.

Kalt lächelnd antwortete er: „Der dunkle Lord hat mir damit einen großen Gefallen getan. Ich konnte endlich tun, was ich schon immer wollte. Sie haben meine Größe nie erkannt ... ganz im Gegensatz zu unserem Meister, Sklave." „Wir haben nicht den gleichen Meister.", zischte der Slytherin zornig. Godfrey beugte sich über ihn und meinte grinsend: „Jetzt vielleicht nicht, aber bald. Der dunkle Lord wird dieses lästige Balg endlich beseitigen. Dann steht ihm nichts mehr im Weg, auch nicht dieser lächerliche Orden von Dumbledore. Für dich hat er sich auch schon etwas Nettes überlegt. Wenn dieser Bengel tot ist, erlischt auch der Zauber zwischen euch und er kann das Ritual erneut vollziehen. Ich hoffe sehr, dass er mir gestattet, dir einige Manieren beizubringen." Severus wurde bei diesem Gedanken regelrecht schlecht und hilflos musste er mit ansehen, wie Godfrey langsam aufstand.

In dem Moment geschah das Wunder, auf das der Slytherin gehofft hatte. Mitten in der Bewegung wurde Godfrey von einem roten Strahl getroffen und sank gelähmt zu Boden. Während ihrer Unterhaltung hatte es Harry endlich geschafft auf die Beine zu kommen. Zitternd lehnte er am Kamin, aber seinen Zauberstab hielt er erstaunlich ruhig. Langsam stieß er sich von den Steinen ab und ging unsicher zu Severus, den er mit fahrigen Bewegungen befreite. Als er das leise „Danke, Meister.", hörte, lächelte er nur und meinte: „Gleichfalls."


	35. Chapter 35

Hallo Leute,

endlich bin ich mal wieder zum Schreiben gekommen ... diesmal geht es wieder etwas ruhiger zu.

Reni: Das Zusammentreffen mit Voldi und Harry wäre noch zu früh gewesen. Erst muss ich noch ein paar andere Dinge erledigen. ;)

Kate Andromeda und Anna: Toll ... zwei neue Leser. Es freut mich immer wieder, wenn ich andere mit meinem Geschreibsel unterhalten kann. Ich kann leider zur Zeit nicht so viel schreiben, wie ich gerne möchte ... deswegen werdet nicht allzu ungeduldig.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen

GLG angeltears-and-deviljoy

**35. Seelenwanderung**

Die Geschehnisse bei Slughorns Party verbreiteten sich in Windeseile im ganzen Schloss und auch darüber hinaus. Godfrey hatte sich mit seiner Geschwätzigkeit ins eigene Fleisch geschnitten. Durch den Schutzzauber von Severus waren die Partygäste nur benommen, aber nicht bewusstlos gewesen. Es gab also sehr viele Zeugen und alle konnten bestätigen, dass der Slytherin sich und auch Harry verteidigt hatte. Außerdem hatte Godfrey mit seinen Aussagen schon bewiesen, dass er nicht unter einem Imperius stand. Das Ministerium untersuchte die ganze Angelegenheit natürlich gründlich, da Fudge endlich Ergebnisse brauchte.

Da der nächste Tag ein Samstag war, hatte der Gryffindor zumindest keinen Unterricht und so verkroch er sich nach dem Frühstück bei seinem Mentor. Kurze Zeit später kamen auch Ron und Hermine, die sich mit einem Aufseufzen setzten: „Ihr beiden seit DAS Gesprächsthema im Schloss. Sogar die Porträts reden von nichts anderem mehr. Wenn sie wenigstens bei der Wahrheit bleiben würden … diese Ausschmückungen sind echt das Nervigste." Harry grinste nur: „Ich wusste schon, warum ich mich hier verstecke. Ich werde mich wohl nie an diesen ganzen Trubel gewöhnen. Was macht eigentlich die Gerüchteküche?"

Hermine verdrehte nur ihre Augen, während Ron antwortete: „Severus und dieser Todesser sollen angeblich sowohl den Partyraum, als auch das angrenzende Kräuterlager völlig demoliert haben. Außerdem hat er den Kamin zum Einsturz gebracht, damit keine weiteren Todesser ins Schloss gelangen. Die Schule hat praktisch vor einer Übernahme durch Todesser gestanden, die ihr verhindert habt."

Im ersten Moment konnte Harry seinen Freund nur ungläubig anstarren, bevor er einen Blick mit dem Slytherin wechselte und dann laut loslachte. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis auch die beiden anderen Schüler mitmachten. Severus schüttelte nur lächelnd den Kopf: „Es erstaunt mich immer wieder, wie sich solche Geschichten verselbständigen." Hermine zuckte nur mit den Schultern und sagte: „In einer Schule wie dieser passiert das ganz automatisch. Zumal die Porträts einen beträchtlichen Teil dazu beitragen."

Nachdem sie sich alle wieder halbwegs beruhigt hatten, fragte Harry: „Woher kannst du eigentlich so gut fechten? Das, was ich mitbekommen habe, sah echt professionell aus." Severus runzelte leicht die Stirn: „Ich habe eigentlich nur reagiert und instinktiv gehandelt. Es war das erste Mal, dass ich so etwas gemacht habe. Das ich nach dem Schürhaken gegriffen hatte, war mehr eine Verzweiflungstat." Erstaunt sahen ihn die drei Schüler an. Der Slytherin schaute seinem Meister ernst in die Augen und fuhr fort: „Es gibt noch andere Dinge außer meinem Parsel und meinem neuen Wissen. Seit meinem Geburtstag träume ich. Anfangs war es nur ein komisches Gefühl nach dem Aufwachen, aber mit jedem Mal kann ich mich an mehr erinnern. Manche Szenen und Personen kommen immer wieder und ich weiß, dass ich das alles kennen müsste. Trotzdem fällt es mir schwer das Ganze einzuordnen."

Beunruhigt wollte Harry wissen: „Warum hast du mir das nicht schon früher gesagt?" Sein Mentor schloss kurz die Augen und antwortete dann mit leiser Stimme: „Ich wusste nicht, ob ich mir das alles nicht nur einbilde. Ich wollte erst ganz sicher sein, bevor ich es Euch erzähle." Der Gryffindor nickte und wechselte einen besorgten Blick mit seinen Freunden, bevor er fragte: „Diese Träume kommen aber nicht von Voldemort, oder?" Dabei dachte er an sein fünftes Schuljahr und an die verheerenden Folgen durch seine Beeinflussung. Severus schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, ich bin mir sicher, dass er nichts damit zu tun hat. Diese Träume kommen mir wie Erinnerungen vor, aber gleichzeitig sind sie absolut fremd, so als ob sie nicht meine wären."

Harry und Ron schauten immer verdutzter, aber Hermine nickte kurz und sagte: „Klingt irgendwie nach Seelenwanderung." Der Rothaarige lachte auf und fragte: „Was haben denn Geister mit diesen Träumen zu tun?" Die Gryffindor grinste und erklärte: „Manche Muggel glauben daran, dass die Seele eines Menschen nach dem Tod in einem neuen Körper wiedergeboren wird. Das nennt man Seelenwanderung. In einigen Fällen behaupten Personen, dass sie sich an ein früheres Leben erinnern können. Es gibt auch sogenannte Rückführungen, in denen man sich hypnotisieren lässt und so bewusst versucht sich an ein solches Leben zu erinnern." Ron schaute skeptisch zu ihr: „Ernsthaft?! Erzähl das bloß nicht Dad. Der würde das sofort ausprobieren, allein schon, weil es sich um so ein Muggel-Ding handelt."

Plötzlich fiel Harry etwas ein: „Was wäre, wenn es sich wirklich um ein früheres Leben handelt? Wir haben es doch praktisch gesehen." Die drei schauten ihn verwirrt an, als bei Hermine endlich der Groschen fiel: „Die alte Tür!" Nun verstand auch Ron, was die beiden meinten, aber Severus blickte immer noch verwirrt: „Von welcher alten Tür redet Ihr, Meister?"  
„Als wir in deinem Geist waren, kamen wir zuerst an eine alte Tür, die mit einem Metallschloss gesichert war. Irgendwie hat es mich dahin gezogen und ich wollte sie unbedingt öffnen. Ich hab es nicht geschafft dieses dumme Schloss zu knacken, aber ich konnte es einen Spalt weit öffnen. Dann haben mich Ron und Hermine überzeugt, dass wir hier nichts ausrichten können und wir sind dich suchen gegangen.", erzählte Harry. Der Slytherin überlegte kurz und meinte schließlich: „Als ich Fawkes berührte, baute sich ein enormer Druck in meinen Kopf aus. Ich dachte, er müsste jeden Moment platzen, dann löste sich etwas und der Schmerz verschwand teilweise. Im nächsten Moment wurde ich bewusstlos und dadurch ließ ich auch Fawkes los." Die vier saßen eine Weile still beisammen und jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Dann wurde es jedoch Zeit für das Mittagessen und die Schüler verabschiedeten sich.


	36. Chapter 36

Sooo meine Lieben,

nach langer Zeit endlich wieder ein Kapi ... ich hoffe ihr seid mir nicht allzu böse +Kopf einzieh+

Ich wünsch euch auf jeden Fall viel Spaß beim Lesen

LG angeltears-and-deviljoy

**36. Entdeckung**

„Achtet auf Euer linkes Bein, Meister. Ihr lasst sonst Eure Seite ungeschützt." Sofort korrigierte Harry seine Haltung und konzentrierte sich dann wieder auf Ron, der geschickt mit seinem Schwert einen erneuten Angriff führte. Severus hatte seit der Party von Slughorn angefangen, die drei Gryffindor heimlich im Raum der Wünsche im Schwertkampf zu unterrichten. Besonders die beiden Jungs machten schnelle Fortschritte und duellierten sich schon auf recht professionelle, wenn auch noch nicht auf perfekte Art und Weise. Hermine hingegen widerstrebte es eine solche Waffe zu gebrauchen und so arbeitete sie immer noch an ihrer Grundtechnik.

Severus beobachtete den Kampf seiner Schüler genau und nickte schließlich zufrieden. Es war wirklich erstaunlich, wie viel sie innerhalb der vier Wochen gelernt hatten. „Ich denke, das reicht für heute. Ihr müsst noch die Aufsätze für Verwandlung fertig schreiben.", rief er nach fünf Minuten. Harry und Ron sahen sich bedauernd an, fügten sich aber bereitwillig in ihr Schicksal. Hermine hingegen schien froh zu sein, dass sie endlich zurück in Severus Räume gingen.

Schweigend machten sie sich auf den Weg, als sich plötzlich die Treppe, auf der sie standen, bewegte. „Immer im falschen Moment.", grummelte Ron genervt. So mussten sie notgedrungen einen Umweg in Kauf nehmen. Sie marschierten gerade durch einen wenig benutzten Korridor, als Severus vor einer Nische stehen blieb. „Was ist los?", fragte Harry besorgt. „Ich weiß es nicht genau, Meister. Ich habe nur das Gefühl, dass diese Nische wichtig ist.", antwortete sein Mentor nachdenklich. Neugierig schauten sich die drei ebenfalls um, konnten jedoch nichts Verdächtiges entdecken. „Vielleicht muss man irgendetwas sagen oder tun? Probier doch einfach mal was aus.", schlug Hermine schließlich vor.

Behutsam fuhr Severus die Konturen der Wand entlang und schloss die Augen. Als er bei der hinteren Wand ankam, folgte er einer Eingebung und zischelte auf Parsel: „Svearal, wo bist du?" Erschrocken öffnete er die Augen und fuhr zurück. Das Gestein unter seinen Fingern bewegte sich und nach ein paar Sekunden ragte ein Schlangenkopf heraus. „Willkommen Gebieter. Tretet ein. Euer treuer Diener Svearal hat gut über Euer Eigentum gewacht. Leider wurde der andere Wächter ausgeschaltet. Aber es wurde trotzdem nichts entwendet.", antwortete er in der Schlangensprache. In dem Moment öffnete sich eine Geheimtür und eine Treppe kam zum Vorschein.

Völlig überrümpelt starrte der Slytherin zuerst die Öffnung und dann Harry an. Der schaute nicht minder überrascht. Ron und Hermine, die nicht verstanden hatten, was die Schlange gesagt hatte, blickten verwundert zwischen den beiden hin und her. „Wollt Ihr nicht eintreten, Gebieter?", unterbrach die Schlange ihre Gedanken. Immer noch benommen, nickte Severus nur und gemeinsam stiegen sie hinab. Sobald sich alle im Tunnel befanden, schloss sich die Tür wieder und an den Wänden erschienen grüne Flammen. Das Licht warf tanzende Schatten an die Mauern und Svearal führte sie den Weg hinunter. Dabei blieb er immer mit den Steinen verschmolzen.

Schließlich hielt es Ron nicht mehr aus und fragte flüsternd: „Harry, was hat die Schlange vorhin gesagt? Severus und du, ihr saht ziemlich geschockt aus." Harry wandte seinen Blick nicht von seinem Mentor, der schweigsam vor ihm herging. Der Rothaarige glaubte schon keine Antwort mehr zu bekommen, als Harry meinte: „Sie nannte ihn „Gebieter". Ihr könnt euch hoffentlich denken, was das bedeutet." Hermines kurzes Luftschnappen zeigte dem Gryffindor, dass sie sehr schnell begriffen hatte. Bei Ron dauerte es nur ein paar Augenblicke mehr, dann murmelte er: „Oh Mann, wenn das mal gut geht."

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit erreichten sie schließlich eine schwere Holztür. Trotz ihres Alters ließ sie sich leicht öffnen. Dahinter verbarg sich ein großer Raum, der viele Truhen und Regale enthielt. Was auf den ersten Blick wie Gerümpel aussah, entpuppte sich bei genauerem Hinsehen als wahre Schätze. Viele alte Bücher, Fläschchen und Dosen lagen gut sortiert in den Regalen umher. In den Truhen fanden sie einige Umhänge und andere Kleidung, bevorzugt in schwarz, grün und Silber. Ein kleines Kästchen enthielt sogar wertvollen Schmuck. Es war mit einem Schutzzauber versehen gewesen und so erstrahlten silberne Ringe und Geschmeide mit wunderschönen eingesetzten Smaragden in schummrigen Schein der grünen Flammen.

Der Verdacht der vier Besucher verstärkte sich mit jedem Stück, das sie entdeckten. Sie durchsuchten den Raum seit etwa dreißig Minuten, als sie Svearal wieder zu Wort meldete: „Es ist alles so wie Ihr es zurückgelassen habt, Gebieter. Ich hoffe Ihr seid zufrieden." Severus schaute die Steinschlange lange an. Schließlich fragte er leise: „Wer bin ich?" Ein wenig irritiert von dieser Frage antwortete sie: „Ihr seid der größte Zaubertränkemeister und Mitbegründer Hogwards. Ihr seid einer der wenigen Parselmünder, die auf dieser Welt wandeln. Ihr entstammt einer der vornehmsten Zaubererfamilie von ganz Europa. Ihr seid mein Herr und Gebieter, Salazar Slytherin."

Severus schüttelte mit dem Kopf: „Nein du musst dich irren. Ich bin Severus Snape, Sklave von Harry Potter, ein Halbblut." Langsam glitt Svearal die Wand entlang, bis er bei einem verhüllten Bild ankam. Durch eine geschickte Bewegung löste sich das Tuch und fiel zu Boden. Mit offenen Mündern betrachteten die drei Gryffindor das Porträt. Es zeigte vier Personen, zwei Frauen und zwei Männer. Rowena Ravenclaw hatte blondes offenes Haar, helle Augen und eine zierliche Figur. Die blaue Robe unterstrich die Farbe ihrer Augen auf bemerkenswerte Weise. Sie lächelte freundlich und wandte sich hin und wieder der zweiten Frau zu. Helga Hufflepuff war das genaue Gegenteil ihrer Freundin. Die braunen Haare waren zu einem festen Zopf geflochten und die braunen Augen strahlten Wärme aus. Sie war groß und stämmig und trug eine praktische gelb-braune Robe. Die beiden saßen auf Stühlen.

Hinter Helga Hufflepuff stand ein kräftiger Mann. Das dunkelbraune Haar hatte er zu einem losen Zopf zusammengebunden. Die braunen Augen in dem bartlosen Gesicht blickten lebhaft und zeigten einen gewissen Tatendrang. Er trug dunkelrote Roben und an seinem Gürtel hing das gleiche Schwert, das Harry in seinem zweiten Jahr aus dem Hut gezogen hatte. Die Hand von Godric Gryffindor lag kameradschaftlich auf der Schulter des zweiten Mannes. In dunkelgrüne Roben gehüllt blickte ihnen das Ebenbild von Severus entgegen. Der einzige Unterschied bestand in einem sauber gestutzten Bart um seinen Mund.

Langsam schritt der Slytherin auf das Bild zu. Dabei beachtete er die drei anderen Gründer gar nicht. Er starrte nur seinen Zwilling an, der leicht spöttisch auf ihn hinab blickte. Erst Svearals Worte rissen ihn zurück in die Gegenwart: „Wie könnte ich meinen Gebieter nicht erkennen?" Ohne etwas darauf zu erwidern, drehte sich Severus um und floh aus dem Raum und dem Wissen, das er beinhaltete.


	37. Chapter 37

Hallo meine Lieben :)

Diesmal ist es wieder ein etwas kürzeres Kapi geworden und es ist auch nicht so aktiongeladen. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch.

Minana: Freut mich, dass dir meine Geschichte gefällt. Ich werde in späteren Kapis noch auf die Beziehung zwischen Harry und Sev eingehen, aber noch wird nichts verraten ;)

Eisphoenix: Leider hab ich nicht mehr so viel Zeit zum Schreiben wie früher +seufz+, aber ich geb mein Bestes, dass es nicht ganz so lange dauert.

Feuerphoenix: Sev kann so gut mit dem Schwert umgehen, weil Salazar es konnte. Er erinnert sich anfangs unbewusst und reagiert instinktiv. Jetzt da er weiß, wer er einmal war, kann er die Erinnerungen auch bewusster steuern.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen

LG angeltears-and-deviljoy

**37. Schuld**

Severus wusste nicht, wie lange er schon unter dem Baum am See gesessen hatte. Er spürte auch nicht die Kälte, die langsam seine Arme und Beine hinauf kroch. Es war ihm egal, ob er krank werden würde oder dass ihn sein Meister sicherlich schon suchte. All seine Gedanken kreisten nur um zwei Worte: Salazar Slytherin.

Es wunderte ihn sogar ein bisschen, dass er nicht schon von selbst darauf gekommen war. Je länger er nun über seine Träume nachdachte, desto offensichtlicher wurde alles. Außerdem erinnerte er sich an immer mehr Szenen. Es kam Severus so vor, als ob sich ein Staudamm geöffnet hätte und eine Flut von Erinnerungen stürmte auf ihn ein. Die Bilder prasselten auf ihn nieder und begruben ihn fast unter sich und plötzlich sah er ihr Gesicht – Cecilia. Er erinnerte sich wieder an ihre sanften braunen Augen, ihr dunkelbraunes weiches Haar und an ihr Lachen, das ihn stets aufgemuntert hatte. Für einen kurzen Moment war er glücklich und dann war es vorbei.

Diese kleine muggelgeborene Hexe hatte sich in einem der Gänge an ihn herangemacht und er war darauf eingegangen. Er wusste selbst nicht mehr warum, wahrscheinlich hatte es seiner Eitelkeit geschmeichelt. Er wusste nur noch, dass plötzlich Cecilia im Gang stand und ihn mit schmerzerfüllten Augen angesehen hatte. Dann hatte sie sich umgedreht, war aus dem Schloss gelaufen und disappariert. Er wusste nicht was genau passiert war, nur dass er sie zwei Tage später tot in einem kleinem Muggeldorf fand. Ein langer spitzer Pflog steckte in ihrer Brust. Rasend vor Wut hatte er das Dorf dem Erdboden gleich gemacht.

Seitdem hasste er alles, was in irgendeiner Weise mit Muggeln zu tun hatte. Dabei waren sie doch nur Sündenböcke und lenkten ihn von seiner eigenen Schuld ab. Schließlich kam der Streit mit den anderen drei Gründern. Er fühlte sich verraten, vor allem von Godric. Er hätte es als sein bester Freund doch verstehen müssen. Sie hatten gesehen, was mit seiner Cecilia geschehen war. Trotzdem hatten sie sich gegen ihn gestellt. Deshalb war er gegangen. Der Zorn und die Enttäuschung hatten sich tief in ihn hinein gefressen und langsam wusste Severus nicht mehr, ob es nun die Gefühle seines früheren Ichs oder die seinen waren.

Plötzlich schreckte er durch eine Berührung auf seiner Schulter nach oben und sah in die besorgten Augen seines Meisters. Hinter ihm standen Ron und Hermine. Die Gryffindor reichte ihm mit einem traurigen Lächeln einen Umhang. Mit einem Mal verflogen die Wut und die Rachegefühle. Er wusste, dass man nicht von der Herkunft auf den Charakter schließen konnte. Die drei Schüler vor ihm waren der beste Beweis. Sie stammten aus allen drei Schichten in der Zaubererwelt und trotzdem verband sie eine tiefe Freundschaft.

„Wir sollten zurück in deine Räume.", meinte Harry. Der Slytherin nickte nur und zehn Minuten später saßen sie gemeinsam auf dem Sofa. Die Hauselfen hatten heißen Tee und Kakao gebracht. Severus starrte völlig in Gedanken in seine Tasse. Er konnte die Ereignisse der Vergangenheit nun neutraler bewerten als sein früheres Ich. Natürlich blieb der Schmerz über ihren Verlust, aber er trübte nicht sein Urteilsvermögen. Er sah deutlich seine eigene Schuld an den Ereignissen. Damals war er zu feige gewesen, um sich dieser Wahrheit zu stellen und hatte damit den Grundstein für eine grausame Ideologie gelegt.

Severus bemerkte erst, dass seine Hände zitterten, als ihm Harry vorsichtig die Tasse aus seinem verkrampften Griff entwand. Leise flüsterte er: „Es ist meine Schuld. Dieser verdammte Krieg, die ganzen Verfolgungen der Muggelgeborenen, der dunkle Lord und die Todesser." Energisch schüttelte Harry den Kopf: „Quatsch, du bist doch nicht dafür verantwortlich, was vor tausend Jahren passierte. Du hast vielleicht die Erinnerungen an damals, aber das ist auch schon alles. Du bist Severus und nicht Salazar Slytherin."

Als sein Mentor nicht auf die Worte reagierte, versuchte es Hermine: „Vielleicht ist es als eine Art Wiedergutmachung gedacht." Erstaunt richteten sich drei Augenpaare auf sie. Nachdenklich fuhr sie fort: „Naja, wir können nicht leugnen, dass Salazar Slytherin die Zauberergemeinschaft nicht nur positiv beeinflusst hat. Dieser uralte Konflikt hat in unserer Zeit praktisch seinen Höhepunkt erreicht, mit Harry und Du-weißt-schon-wem als Gegenspieler. Severus stand in seiner Jugend auf der dunklen Seite, aber er entschied sich dann bewusst dagegen. Er hilft jetzt Harry und vielleicht ist es genau das, was der hellen Seite schließlich zum Sieg verhilft." Hier machte sie eine kurze Pause, damit das Gehörte erstmal sacken konnte. Nach ein paar schweigsamen Momenten meinte sie noch: „Die Vergangenheit kannst du nicht mehr ändern, aber die Zukunft, Severus."


	38. Kleine Info an alle Leser

Hallo Leute,

ich weiß, ich hab schon lange nichts mehr von mir hören lassen. *Kopf einzieh und in Deckung geh* Aber das Warten hat nun ein Ende. Ich hab die Geschichte noch einmal komplett überarbeitet und auch beendet. Ihr findet Sie unter dem Namen „Die Tür in die Vergangenheit". Sie liest sich jetzt bedeutend flüssiger und die vielen kleinen Ungereimtheiten sind ebenfalls ausgebügelt. Ich hoffe, ihr habt viel Spaß beim Lesen und seid mir nicht allzu böse über die lange Wartezeit.

LG angeltears-and-deviljoy


End file.
